<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fading Future by SailorMidnightMoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420568">Fading Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMidnightMoonlight/pseuds/SailorMidnightMoonlight'>SailorMidnightMoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Mutual Pining, Post Sailor Stars, Romance, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Shoujo-ai, Slow Burn, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMidnightMoonlight/pseuds/SailorMidnightMoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the Starlights left Earth, Usagi is unsure if the future she's seen is really the one she wants. Running away from Earth to Kinmoku, Usagi faces threats, old and new, as she fights to protect those she loves; while trying to figure out what she wants from her destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. This is chapter 1 of what I feel will be a longer story :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”How am I so late!!!” Usagi yelled, frantically dashing around her room. </p><p>It was always the same, no matter how many alarms she set, no matter how much she prepared beforehand, she was never on time. Opening her closet, she searched for any acceptable outfit, quickly settling on a pair of pants and a shirt. <em> Good enough</em>, she thought, reaching for her phone.</p><p><em> “Sorry!!!! I'm running late... I missed my alarm :( :( :( Be there in 10 minutes!!!” </em> She texted her friends, hopping on one leg struggling to get into her pants.</p><p>Pulling her shirt over her head Usagi sprinted out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she searched for the bento boxes she and her Mom prepared.</p><p>If there was one thing Usagi was known for it wasn't her baking skills. Years of failed attempts scared off almost all of her friends who were unfortunate enough to eat anything she made from ever trying another again. She was still shocked that the girls asked her to bring the desserts. But she had stayed up all night with her Mom making them. And while they were nowhere near as good as anything Makoto could make, she was proud of them.</p><p>”Ahh!” Usagi reached to the back of the top shelf, pulling out the stack of delicately wrapped boxes. Grabbing her tote bag she gently packed each one trying not to shake them.</p><p>”Usagi! How is it you are never on time?” Luna asked from her perch on the table. “Everyone will be waiting for us.”</p><p>”I know, I know....”</p><p>Dashing over to the door she shoved her feet into her shoes. Standing, she turned to check her appearance quickly in the gold-framed mirror, hoping she didn't look like a complete disaster. Her hair was up in her favorite style; two buns perched atop her head, two flowing pigtails falling down her back. Having the same hairstyle almost all of her life, it had taken no time to manage it. </p><p>She smiled to herself pleased at this one success in a morning filled with minor disasters.</p><p>Quietly the compliments in her head were joined by a voice softly calling out to her, “Yo, Odanogo atama!” Her smile faded.</p><p>No, not again. She couldn't deal with this now.</p><p>”Usagi, we don't have time for you to stare at yourself. Let's go.”</p><p>”Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a second” Usagi shook her head, pushing the voice back down as she always did.</p><p>Opening the door, Usagi and Luna ran out into the warm spring day. The scent of sakura flowers nearly in full bloom on the trees around her house floated on the breeze. A soft chorus of bikes chimed around her, as though the entire city was on their way to the parks for hanami. Carefully tucking the bag under her arm, Usagi and Luna ran to the park, praying Rei would spare her the worst of her temper.</p><p>/</p><p>Looking down at her phone Rei sighed, “Usagi is going to be late... again.” Not one of the girls looked surprised. “One of these days I'm going to learn my lesson and tell her to come an hour early. Then maybe she'll be on time with the rest of us.”</p><p>Minako smiled, “Rei, don't scold her too badly when she gets here. It's too nice of a day for you two to fight.”</p><p>Glancing down at the soft pink picnic blanket, Rei shook her head. Irritation swelling through her. She knew Minako was right, but that didn't do much to get rid of the headache building in her temple. It wasn't a big deal but it had been a month since they had all been able to get together. And she had spent weeks coordinating this with the girls. With everyone out of high school and off doing their own things, they hadn't been able to meet up as often as they used to, and she wanted a day to relax with her friends.</p><p>She grabbed her water and took a drink, “I'll do my best Minako but no promises,” she laughed.</p><p>”It's not like Usagi has ever been on time. How about we try some of the food I brought while we wait.” Makoto reached over to a stack of bento boxes behind her, passing them out to the others. “I tried a few new recipes. Hope they turned out well.”</p><p>”They look great!” Ami took one and opened it.</p><p>Looking around at her friends Rei felt her headache begin to subside. “Here, hand me one too.”</p><p>Makoto passed her a light green box. Popping open the lid she selected a perfectly shaped onigiri and bit into the soft riceball. “This is delicious! What flavor is this?”</p><p>”Curry!”</p><p>”I don't know how you do it. Everything you make is better than the last,” said Minako, finishing her first one in less than three bites, already eyeing up her second.</p><p>”Why did you bring so many boxes?” Ami asked, pointing at the remaining stack beside her friend. “Isn't Usagi bringing the desserts?”</p><p>”I thought it might be good to have some backup, just in case,” Makoto laughed. “Usagi always tries her best but eating her baking is like walking through a minefield.”</p><p>A chorus of laughter erupted from the group.</p><p>”You're not wrong,” Rei leaned back on her hands, finally relaxing.</p><p>The four friends soon drifted off into their own conversations, eager to catch up with one another. Not long after a familiar voice called out.</p><p>“Guys!!!! Sorry, I'm soooooo late,” Usagi reached the group panting. “I swear I set my alarm but I must have slept through it or turned it off and gone back to sleep.”</p><p>”Don't worry about it Usagi,” Minako smiled as Usagi sat down next to her. Lightly placing the bag filled with the desserts on the ground, Usagi pounced on Minako, trapping her friend in a tight hug.</p><p>”It's been so long since I've seen you!” Usagi said not wanting to let go. “How are things at the TV station?”</p><p>”Great!” Minako struggled to get the word out. The last of her air squeezed from her lungs. “Exciting as ever. With the way things are going, I might be able to co-host one of our variety programs in a few months. But you never know so I'm trying to not get my hopes up too much.”</p><p>”Minako that is wonderful!” Usagi released her friend and glanced around the circle. Her heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. “It's so hard that we don't get to hang out every day. I've really missed you guys.”</p><p>”It has been a while. But you know, soon enough, we'll be spending all of our time together again,” Makoto finished her onigiri. “Who knows how long we have till Crystal Tokyo arrives. Then we'll be back to being sailor guardians full time and you'll be ruling as Neo Queen Serenity. It's nice we get to take some time for ourselves now. ”</p><p>”Yeah...” Usagi laughed uneasily. “It's good we can take a break for a bit. But I still miss everyone.”</p><p>”Speaking of our future Queen, how are things with our future King? I haven't seen Mamoru in ages” Rei said.</p><p>”You know, busy off in America still finishing his residency. He seems to be doing great though,” Usagi fiddled with the picnic blanket, her chest tightening. </p><p>She wasn't lying, he was always excited to tell her about a new procedure he observed, or the different attendings he worked with whenever they talked. By all accounts, he was having the time of his life. Still, whenever she talked about him her throat always felt uncomfortably tight, becoming dry as a desert. </p><p>“He'll actually be home tomorrow for a break.”</p><p>”You must be so excited to see him.” Minako managed through mouth fulls, devouring another onigiri.</p><p>Usagi stared up at the flowers swaying in the trees above. “Yeah, can't wait.”</p><p>”It'll be fascinating to hear about everything he's learned,” Ami looked up from her book. “It's such an amazing opportunity to work under such brilliant doctors.”</p><p>Usagi smiled and nodded. “Here everyone,” she said hurriedly, not wanting to talk about Mamo-chan any longer. “I made these desserts with my Mom last night. Go ahead and try them.”</p><p>Taking one of the bentos out of the bag, she passed it to Makoto who unwrapped it smiling gingerly. Slowly picking up the least suspicious-looking piece of cake she bit off the corner. Usagi fixed her gaze on her friend as the moment of truth approached, praying it had turned out alright. Makoto's eyes widened, staring at the chocolate cake in surprise, and to Usagi's delight, she took another bite.</p><p>“Usagi, this tastes great!”</p><p>”Really!?!”</p><p>Everyone looked at Makoto in disbelief, still unsure if they were about to walk into a trap.</p><p>”Yeah! It's delicious!” Makoto took another larger bite.</p><p>Usagi beamed and passed the remaining boxes to the other girls, keeping the last one for herself. Opening her own, she picked up a sugar cookie and started to take a bite, when a gust of wind rustled through the park, shaking some of the delicate pink petals free from the branches above. In an unspoken agreement, everyone in the park stopped what they were doing and stared up, mesmerized by the petals as they slowly drifted to the earth. In awe at the serene beauty of spring in Tokyo.</p><p>In the quiet, the soft static of a nearby radio faded out as a new song started to play. The familiar chorus of trumpets filling the silence. Usagi's breath caught in her throat. Apparently, she wasn't the only one in the group to notice.</p><p>”Hey, isn't that the Three Lights?” asked Minako, reclining on her hand as she stared up watching the flowers float down. “It's been ages since I've heard their songs on the radio.”</p><p>”Yeah, it is,” Rei reluctantly broke her gaze from the drifting flowers. “It has been a while. I guess since they left a few years ago now they're not on the radio as much as they used to be. How long has it been since they've been gone? Three years right?”</p><p>Usagi nodded, not really paying attention. It was hard enough to randomly hear their voice in her head where she could push it away. But here she was trapped, all she could do was wait for the song to be over. The electricity running through her now was the same as the first time she had seen them live in concert. The Three Lights shining brilliantly on stage, desperately calling out for their princess. Each of them so vivid in her mind they could be standing before her now as real as three years ago as if no time had passed. She could see all of them but it was one specifically who called out to her.</p><p>”U-SA-GI!!!!” Rei yelled, waving her hand in front of her face, quickly snapping her back to reality. </p><p>Usagi glanced around quickly at her friends who were all staring at her. ”Sorry, what did you say?” She laughed trying to forget the images.</p><p>”What do you think the lights are up to? It's been three years since we've seen them.” Rei asked again exasperated.</p><p>”I don't know. I'm sure they are rebuilding Kinmoku with Princess Kakyuu,” Usagi looked down, her hands fidgeting in her lap. “They promised that they would come back and visit when they could but it's been so long... I wonder if they forgot about us.”</p><p>”I'm sure they haven't,” said Minako with a conviction that startled her as well as everyone else. Her cheeks quickly turned pink as the group collectively stared at her. “I mean, how could they? After everything that we went through together.”</p><p>Usagi pulled her legs into her chest, crossing her arms over her knees she rested her head and nodded. “I guess. I hoped they would have come back by now. Just to let us know that they were okay. What if something terrible has happened again?”</p><p>”I'm sure they are fine Usagi,” Rei reached out to the blonde girl, patting her on the head. “I'm sure they'll come back to visit as soon as they can.”</p><p>”I'm sure you're right Rei” Usagi smiled up at her friend. </p><p>What was she doing suddenly worrying about the Starlights now when she should be enjoying time with her friends. They were incredibly strong and capable warriors. Without them, she wouldn't have been able to defeat Galaxia. </p><p>“I'm sure they'll come back to visit as soon as they can.” The tightness in Usagi’s chest slowly released. </p><p>The song faded out as the music came to an end, lost in the chatter starting up around them again. The Three Lights’ voices lost.</p><p>/</p><p>Usagi hummed to herself as she walked home, Luna strolling by her side. Happily swinging the tote filled with empty boxes in rhythm with her steps. The friends had spent the entire day laughing and catching up. It was the most fun she had in weeks. Ever since she graduated high school Usagi was unsure of what she was supposed to do. Without school or an evil force to fight, she felt unsettled as if she didn't fit in anywhere anymore. Yes, one day she would be Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of the world. But who knew when that would be. A ball of lead formed in her stomach at the thought.</p><p>Seeing her friends made her feel more grounded in herself again. She knew who she was when she was around them and where she fit. A feeling that was all too rare these days.</p><p>Drifting further into her thoughts she didn't notice she stopped humming.</p><p>”You're unusually thoughtful. Anything bothering you Usagi?”</p><p>”Nothing really.” Usagi looked up, taking in the soft pastels painted across the sky, the sun sinking behind the houses. “It was great to see everyone and just hang out for a bit. I miss having them around.”</p><p>Luna nodded and leaped onto the railing next to Usagi.</p><p>Usagi sighed, “Everyone has these amazing things going on in their lives, and I... I guess I'm worried there's nothing for me to do now.”</p><p>”There's no need to worry Usagi. You and Mamoru will get married soon and bring about Crystal Tokyo. Then you'll have Chibi-Usa. Unlike most people, there's not much reason for you to worry. You've seen your future.”</p><p>As Luna spoke Usagi felt the familiar tightness in her chest.</p><p>”Yeah, you're right... Why worry about something I know will happen. Not like anything can change it now.” </p><p>Luna glanced over at Usagi raising her brows.</p><p>”I know things have been hard for you these past few years with Mamoru gone. I'm sure you'll feel better after you see him tomorrow.”</p><p>Usagi sighed and looked at the moon which was pale as the pastels of the sunset started to give way to evening. Maybe seeing Mamo-chan would quell the anxiety which had grown within her for the past few months. It had too.</p><p>The pair made the rest of their way home in silence. The scent of sakura blossoms keeping them company.</p><p>/</p><p>”Seiya! The Princess is looking for us” Taiki yelled to her sister from the hallway.</p><p>Blinking, it took Seiya a few seconds to come back to reality. She had lost herself, as she often did, staring off one of the palace's many balconies. Gazing at the moons reflecting over the ocean. The larger one had reached the top of the night sky while its sister was breaking over the horizon, its reflection on the water making it look whole.</p><p>”Coming,” she replied, completely breaking from her trance. “Do we need to transform?”</p><p>”No, come as you are dressed now” Taiki yelled back.</p><p>It wasn't often that the Princess needed them this late. They typically were done with their formal duties before early evening. The past three years had been a whirlwind for all of them, working tirelessly to rebuild their home which had been brutally destroyed in their fight with Galaxia. It had taken almost everything they had, to bring Kinmoku back to the paradise it had been before, but they had managed it somehow.</p><p>Grabbing her broach, just in case, she started off towards the throne room. The black chiffon of her pants softly swaying in the wind against her legs. Seiya breezed through the palace corridors. Had she not grown up here it would have been easy to get lost in the winding hallways, but she knew all of the shortcuts. Reaching the throne room she pushed on the door, needing to use almost her full weight to get the stubborn entrance to budge. Taiki and Yaten had beaten her there, already waiting in front of the Princess who stood on the steps leading up to her throne.</p><p>Seiya reached her sisters and bowed to her knee before her Princess.</p><p>”Please stand Seiya. There's no need for such formalities tonight” Kakyuu said gently motioning to her guardian.</p><p>”What can we do for you Princess?” Seiya asked, returning to her feet.</p><p>”I've just received word that we will have guests arriving from Eoros tomorrow who will be staying with us through the midsummer festival. I wanted you all to be ready in the morning to help me welcome them to the palace and get them situated for their stay.”</p><p>Taiki's violet eyes flashed with annoyance, glancing at her sisters, vanishing just as quickly as she looked back to her Princess. “Of course Princess. It will be our honor to welcome such esteemed guests here.”</p><p>Kakyuu smiled kindly back at Taiki. “There's no need to hide your frustration at the situation Taiki. I can't say I'm pleased about this either. But we will gladly welcome them here for the sake of the continued peaceful relationship between our two planets.”</p><p>”Why are they coming now, when we could have used their help anytime over the past three years while we were fighting Galaxia or rebuilding everything from scratch. No, now when we've done all of the hard work they decide to come for a social call?” Yaten put her hand on her head and closed her eyes.</p><p>Irritation growing inside her as well, Seiya fought to keep silent. There was nothing they could do about the situation now. And taking their frustrations out on their arriving guests would only make their princess' job more difficult. No, better this time to go along with the political charade.</p><p>”We will be ready to assist you, Princess, in any way you need,” Seiya bowed her head.</p><p>”Thank you my Lights, I don't know what I would do without you. Now please go off to get some rest before tomorrow. I'm sure it will be eventful for all of us,” Kakyuu dismissed them.</p><p>The three sisters bowed and left. Making their way back to their rooms to get ready for the next day.</p><p>”Arg,” Yaten groaned. “Why are they coming now when everything has finally settled down! I don't need to be dealing with their holier than thou attitudes for the next month.”</p><p>Seiya and Taiki nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>”Can't say I'm looking forward to it either. Did the Princess say anything before I got there? Any reason for their sudden visit?” Seiya asked.</p><p>”She didn't mention anything,” said Taiki. “I guess we'll find out tomorrow.”</p><p>Yaten groaned again as they reached their rooms. “I can't stand them,” she repeated one more time for good measure as she opened her door and closed it sharply behind her.</p><p>”Looks like tomorrow will be interesting. It's always fun to see Yaten try to play the calm, collected diplomate,” Seiya smiled at Taiki.</p><p>”Our definition of fun must differ greatly,” Taiki replied with a smile. “Night”</p><p>”Night” Seiya said, opening the door into her room. </p><p>Her eyes taking a second to adjust to the darkness. The moonlight streaming in from the windows illuminating the space. She could hear the curtains swaying in the darkness caught in the ocean breeze, snagging on the stone wall by the entrance to her personal balcony. The aroma of salt and olives floated softly around her room. Walking over to her closet she found her pajamas carefully folded by the palace staff in their normal spot. Unceremoniously she discarded the day's clothes to the floor and slipped the dark silk tank top over her head allowing it to glide down over her curves. The cool fabric settled lightly against her body as a distantly familiar scent found its way into her room. Delicate sakura blossoms mingling with the smells of the ocean. Closing her eyes, Seiya inhaled deeply, attempting to keep the fragrance of the foreign flowers trapped within her as long as possible.</p><p>Walking out to her balcony, enjoying the warm night air that brushed lightly against her skin, Seiya looked up again at the moons. No matter how long it had been she couldn't forget the planet where she first discovered that scent. She looked down at the palace grounds below and realized that the night plum trees were coming into bloom. Laughing to herself she turned around and rested her arms against the stone banisters shaking her head slowly at her mistake. There's no way sakura blossoms would be here on Kinmoku, was she so desperate for any sign of her time on Earth that she was so quick to confuse night plum blossoms for sakura.</p><p>Leaving the balcony she headed back into her room towards her desk. Mechanically she opened the top drawer. Inside in the back corner was the locked box she had come for. Reaching her hand it rested on the familiar smooth wood. Hesitating a moment she removed the box from its hiding place. Moving almost reverently she sat down on the edge of her bed, her focus completely absorbed on the small box in her hands. Running her fingers over the top she traced the crescent moon carved into the lid. Time stood still. The slow pulse of her heart radiated out to her fingers as they waited frozen above the clasp. She couldn't stall any longer. Seiya opened the lock with a deftness that came from performing this ritual several times before.</p><p>“Why am I still doing this to myself,” she wondered, removing the lid and exposing its contents only to the night.</p><p>Seiya reached in and pulled out a single polaroid which lay face down. Turning it over, her heart clenched in her chest, she looked at the picture of the girl smiling brightly unaware back at her.</p><p>”Yo, Odango atama.” </p><p>/</p><p>Cool mists flowed around the Setsuna as she peered out over the timestream. Everything quiet, undisturbed.</p><p>Turning to leave, she raised her staff and closed the spacetime door behind her. But as the doors shut she could feel it, another one coming. Bracing herself it rippled around her, the mists billowing in its wake.</p><p>Then as quickly as it came it faded. Everything still again. Opening the doors once again she looked out over the timestream that flicked, wavering momentarily before returning to normal.</p><p>A seed of worry grew in her chest. <em>That was the second one this week. Something's coming.</em> Steeling herself, she hoped whatever it was they would be ready.</p><p>/</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying it. I've really loved writing this story so far. This is going to be a bit of a slow burn but I hope it will be worth it. I would love it if you could leave a review. Reading them really makes my day! Until next week :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thanks, everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter!  It really means a lot to me. If you like this story I would love it if you could leave a review.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things are starting to pick up with the main story now and this chapter is a bit longer than the last. I hope you all enjoy it.</em>
</p><p>/</p><p>The taxi ride to Haneda airport sped by. Normally an hour-long slog in bumper-to-bumper traffic was over in less than thirty minutes, leaving Usagi plenty of time to meander alone around the bustling terminal. Not that there was much to see. Announcements muffled by static reverberated through the metal ceiling overhead, a constant din of half-heard words. Sitting down in the row of chairs facing the arrival's exit, she rubbed her legs feverishly with her hands. Trying to warm them from the cold metal pressing against her bare legs. Maybe a skirt hadn't been the best idea.</p><p>In comparison to her typical morning routine of blindly selecting an outfit and running off to whatever she was already late to, today she prepared every detail. Selecting her outfit days beforehand, it hung over her desk chair ready for her this morning. A cute light pink pleated skirt and a lightweight white tank top with a matching cardigan. On her desk, a pair of pearl earrings, a gold crescent moon necklace, and a small ring box was prominently displayed.</p><p>Usagi yawned, stretching her arms into the air, exhaling louder than intended. A man waiting a few seats over abruptly spun his head towards her and glared. Heat rising up her face, Usagi shifted her attention in the opposite direction. Instantly enthralled in a poster on the closest steel pillar. After what felt like hours he turned his attention back to his phone, removing his burning gaze from the back of her head. Sighing to herself she looked down at her hands resting atop of the delicately wrapped bento box in her lap. The pink ring she wore sparkling under the unforgiving fluorescent lights. Fiddling it back and forth the smooth band slid freely on her finger. She tried to keep it below her lower knuckle but it had always been too big for her.</p><p>The doors to the Arrival gates sprang open again as a new group of exhausted travelers scattered out into the main terminal. A slight breeze from the doors forced her to fight off another wave of shivers. Darting her eyes around the group she slumped back in her chair. Not this group either. Grabbing her phone she double-checked the flight information again. "He should be here soon. I've just been anxious to see him."</p><p>"Anxious to see him," the words floated around her head as she fidgeted with her fingers. That has to be it. Not being able to sleep last night, obsessing about every last detail of her appearance, nearly forgetting the dessert bento she had saved for him from the day before. "I wish he hadn't been gone for so long. I feel like we're going on our first date again." But this wasn't their first date, this wasn't even their first lifetime. Destiny had ordained they would be together, they would be happy. Giving them this life to reclaim what had been cruelly stolen from them. That's what she had always believed.</p><p>Over the past three years, Mamoru had spent maybe three months in Japan with her. Vacations were hard to come by as a resident, especially when he needed to take at least two weeks at a time. By the time he arrived home he only had a few days to spend with her and half of that consisted of trying to overcome jet lag.</p><p>"Usako!" a familiar voice called out across the terminal.</p><p>Where had it come from? There's no way she could have missed Mamo-chan coming through the gate.</p><p>"Usako" the voice now directly above her. Looking up she stared into Mamo-chan's face floating above her own. Jumping to her feet, nearly dropping the box resting in her lap. Her shoes clapped against the hard marble floor.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>He looked tired and in need of a shower but no worse for wear after his fourteen-hour flight from America. He smiled and her pulse quickened in a familiar rhythm. Yes, it had only been nerves from excitement. Here he was. Her Mamo-chan, back where he belonged with her.</p><p>"Mamo-chan! Where did you come from? I was sure this was the right gate," setting the box down she reached over the row of seats to hug him.</p><p>"They moved our arrival gate at the last minute. You must have missed the announcement" He said returning her hug.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Yeah, I must have"<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Ready to head out? I'm exhausted"</p><p>"Sure," Usagi said and the pair made their way out to the taxi stand.</p><p>/<strong><br/></strong></p><p>The ride back was quiet as Mamo-chan's jet lag set in. Through the taxi window, Tokyo was a city of gleaming mirrors. Tall buildings reflected the sunlight into her eyes, forcing her to squint and look away. The smell of gas-filled her lungs as they waited. The usual traffic had reasserted itself from its earlier reprieve this morning.</p><p>An hour later they arrived at Mamo-chan's apartment. Grabbing his luggage from the trunk Mamoru strolled towards the building's door. Usagi reached out her hand for his but he didn't stop. He must not have noticed it. Clutching the present under her arm she followed him into the building.</p><p>The heavy scent of dust and stale air greeted them as they opened the door to his unit. Usagi automatically went to the windows, pulling the shades up and opening them trying to clear out the unpleasant odor. Daylight illuminating the interior for the first time in months.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower Usako," he said, walking to the bathroom.</p><p>"Sure, sounds good."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>The pipes squealed in protest, having been left unused for months. The muffled sound of running water filled the apartment. Usagi went to grab the bento she put on the ground when they came in. Heading back towards the couch with her parcel, she sat down placing the desserts on the coffee table in front of her. The scent of sugar delicately tickled her nose as she opened the lid.</p><p>Tapping her feet quietly on the floor she took in the familiar space. She had been here hundreds of times before over the years. At one point considering it a second home. Today though, the familiar feeling of belonging eluded her. Dry heat permeated her skin, making it impossible to find a comfortable position. Getting up, she went to open another window hoping that would quell the growing sense of suffocation.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Usagi inhaled sharply, a wave of relief washing over her as the cool air caressed her skin. Fresh air filling her lungs as she exhaled the stagnate dust of the apartment. Usagi stayed there, slowly calming the unease inside her.</p><p>"What are you doing Usako?"</p><p>Almost jumping she spun around, her hip slamming into the side table next to her. Before she could react, the vase on top teetered in circles and fell to the floor with an ear-splitting crash.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I'm so sorry," Usagi said, reaching down to pick up the pieces of the shattered vase.</p><p>"Usako! You have to be more careful" Mamo-chan snapped as he darted over to help. "You're always such a klutz."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I know, you just startled me."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Who else did you think it would be?" he reprimanded her with a sigh.</p><p>Usagi didn't respond. Placing the largest pieces back on the table she started searching for the smaller shards hidden in the tightly woven rug.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Ouch" Usagi jerked her hand back sucking air in sharply. A small stream of warm red blood trickling down from her palm.</p><p>"Go into the kitchen and rinse it off. Try not to drip blood on the floor."</p><p>Making her way to the kitchen she turned on the facet. The cold water stung as it flowed over the small gash on her palm.</p><p>"There are bandages in the top cupboard," Mamo-chan said, putting the last pieces of the broken vase back onto the table.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Turning off the facet she reached up opening the cupboard, blindly feeling around for the packet of gauze. Finally, her hand brushed against the soft webbed fabric and she grabbed it. Fumbling with the roll she struggled to bandage her hand. Small ruby crystals of blood reappearing on her palm. Why did this have to be so difficult?<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Could you help me? I can't quite manage to keep the wrap in place..."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Mamo-chan walked over. Taking the bandage he methodically wound the gauze around her palm, tying it in a small knot on the back of her hand.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Thanks" heat rose to her cheeks, she looked away sheepishly.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"What are we going to do with you Usako? How do you think you'll be able to protect the world as Neo Queen Serenity if you can't take care of yourself." He chuckled, tussling her hair.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Her body stiffened at the mention of her future title.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Yeah... I'll try to be more careful," she said, hoping he didn't notice the small catch in her throat.</p><p>Inspecting his handy work Mamoru lowered his head down placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "I'll always be here to take care of you, my princess."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Usagi froze, her legs refusing to move as Mamoru pulled her to him. Hugging her close.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"What's wrong with me?" the thought ran through her head as she brought her hands up around his back instinctively. Her body trembling slightly for reasons she couldn't understand. This was her prince, her future husband, the future father of her child, the man she had fought every dark force in the galaxy to be with, through multiple lifetimes. Why were tears now threatening to spill from her eyes?</p><p>"Mamo-chan, we would still be together if I wasn't Serenity... right? If it wasn't our destiny?" The question escaped her mouth before she understood what or why she was asking.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Usagi, why worry about that. We aren't a normal couple, we are the love that Endymion and Serenity had for one another. Together we will bring about a golden age for this world. We shouldn't think about what ifs"<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Everything was too hot. The room, the warmth from Mamoru still overheated from his recent shower. Even the breeze which had previously offered her some relief was stifling. With every second that passed, Mamoru pulled her ever closer. She couldn't breathe. Her heart pounding in excruciating speed as she tried to even out her shaky breaths.</p><p>"Hey, Mamo-chan, I made you desserts. Would you like to try them?" Searching for some excuse to step away. Needing the cool air to quell her racing thoughts.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I've had a long flight Usako and I'm not here long. How about we make better use of the time we have together? They'll still be there later" he whispered into her ear. Shifting his position in their embrace slightly he leaned in, searching for her lips. Her pulse throbbed. Her breaths growing ever shorter. Electricity shooting through her body, her fingers forced straight on his back as if it could escape through the tips. Desperate to find some way to rid herself of this pressure. Unable to move, Mamoru's lips found hers and pressed down gently in a tender kiss.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>The sound of feet, her feet, crashing against the floor shook her body out of its statute state. Surprised to find herself no longer in Mamoru's embrace but standing away from him as he stared at her in shock. Her arms outstretched before her shaking. "I... I have to go" she stammered darting to the door grabbing her purse, not looking back. Swinging the door open she sprinted down the hallway towards the main lobby.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Cool air hit her body with welcome relief as she panted. Stopping just outside the building she struggled to catch her breath. It hadn't been the exertion from sprinting down the hall that left her unable to catch her breath. But the overwhelming tension exploding throughout her body, making every moment unbearable. Her stillness now only feeding the sensation. She had to get away. But where could she go? She only had seconds before Mamoru came after her. The only reason he probably hadn't followed her outside yet was shock at her sudden outburst she suspected. He wasn't the only one in shock. Taking off with no destination in mind, she moved towards the nearest crowd of people. Her feet crashing against the sidewalk. The sound of her shoes scraping against the concrete echoed in her ears. She hadn't realized she was running.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Forced to stop at an intersection and wait for a light to change a voice called after her.</p><p>"Hey Odango!" Usagi's eyes darted through the crowd. Please, don't let him have found her already.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Koneko-chan, over here." The voice called coming from behind her.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Haruka!" she yelled back. Tension drained from her body when she saw the older girl.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"What's going on with you? It looks like you're running for your life or something" her eyes quickly narrowing, scanning the area for threats. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, everything's fine" she stammered a bit too quickly. "Just running late to something as always."</p><p>She forced herself to laugh but sounded as though she were poised on a cliff overlooking the edge of sanity. Thankfully this escaped her friend.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I've got to run!" Turning to cross the street she heard Haruka call back to her again.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Do you want a ride?"<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Usagi stared blankly for a second as Haruka pointed at her motorbike which was parked on the street next to her.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Yes! That would be great!" she ran back towards her immediately taking the extra helmet she offered. The smooth plastic caressing her hands, grounding her slightly against the searing energy still coursing through her body.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Where are we headed?" Haruka asked, swinging her leg over and swiftly kicking the bike's kickstand up from the ground.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Anywhere she wanted to scream.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Hikawa Shrine," Usagi said, genuinely shocked at how quickly she came up with the lie.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Getting on the bike behind Haruka, Usagi grabbed her waist and braced herself as they took off. The wind rushing against them, her pigtails streaming behind her. She was grateful the rumble of the engine made it too loud for them to talk. It also drowned out the pounding of her heart that had been ringing in her ears since she left Mamoru's. The electricity which had been pulsing through her began to subside, appeased by the speed and freedom of the bike.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Wishing she had picked somewhere further away she settled in behind Haruka. Squeezing her eyes shut she concentrated on slowing her breathing. As her breaths deepened she noticed the familiar earthly scent that Haruka wore reminding her of the woods in spring after a light rain. She had always loved the smell of Haruka's cologne.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Clearing her mind she managed to find a comfortable position as they sped down the narrow streets. Hoping once they stopped she would know what to do next.</p><p>/<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Fighter picked up her half-eaten croissant and aimlessly took another bite, savoring the buttery flavor that swirled in her mouth. Sleepily glancing over at Maker across the long wooden table. She sat there with perfect posture slowly sipping her coffee, which she had waited exactly four and half minutes too cool when Yaten meandered into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit off the counter. Forcing down a yawn Yaten took a bite not making eye contact with the other two.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Why haven't you transformed?" Maker asked.</p><p>"It's bad enough we have to get up early to greet the Eorians. Give me a minute to wake up, not all of us are chipper morning doves Maker."</p><p>Maker shot a glare over to Fighter. Yaten had never been a morning person, and today's impending duties had apparently done nothing to improve her disposition.</p><p>"Just give her a second Maker. We have a few minutes before we have to greet the Princess."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Everything is finally on track here. Why are they coming now! I just don't like it." Yaten complained viciously, taking another bite of fruit.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I don't like it either but there's nothing we can do," said Fighter.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"We can't dawdle any longer. Yaten, transform so we can get going" Maker said coolly in a tone that made it clear there wasn't any room for disagreement.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Yaten groaned, reaching for her pendant.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Healer Star Power, Makeup!"</p><p>Standing before the duo now as Star Healer she put the minimum effort forth to quell the disdain brewing in her emerald eyes.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>The trio made their way to the entrance hall, arriving just as their Princess entered from her private quarters. The hall glowed with the soft light of morning. The Princess in her brightly colored formal attire stood in contrast to the soft cream stone of the hall that sparkled in the sunlight. The salty air carried an unusual heaviness to it today. They had just left the rainy season but perhaps a final storm was attempting a last stand before fading into the dry heat of summer.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Princess" all three lights dropped to their knees on the cool marble floor.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>She nodded acknowledging their respect. Returning to their feet Kakyuu addressed them.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Our guests shall be arriving in a few moments. We will meet them at the gates and formally welcome them and help them back to their quarters which have been prepared." Her voice was lower than usual. It always seemed to take on a deeper pitch anytime she fully took on the mantle of the Princess of Kinmoku.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Princess, you don't need to go yourself. We can receive them and bring them back to greet you in the throne room. They should be the ones to come and formally pay their respects." Fighter said.</p><p>"No Fighter, they are coming as my personal guests. I will be there with you when they arrive" Kakyuu said firmly, ending any debate.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>With their objections cut short, Kakyuu strode forward out into the courtyard. The three sisters quickly exchanged apprehensive glances amongst themselves before falling into position behind the Princess. Their boots crunching on the shifting gravel below.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>The party made their way down to the gate, the Lights maintaining a respectful distance. Healer still grumbling to herself, unaware she was not as quiet as she assumed. Maker shot daggers at her, bearing down on Healer until she noticed. She stopped, finally having enough decency to keep her objections to herself.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>After a short time they reached the towering gate, an impassable wall not made of stone or steel but of an innumerable number of vines, so tightly interwoven together not even the smallest streak of light could find its way through. The briar bursting with roses of every shade spotted its vibrant green vines. Its thorns eternally standing at the ready to defend. Fighter raised her arm and the guards began their familiar call and response, the vines receding with the grace of a cobra sliding back into its layer. The sound of shifting leaves and flowers rustled in a cacophony around them.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Fighter could smell the guests before the gate had fully retreated. A heavily perfumed gust of air nearly forced her to hide her nose in her arm in defense. Scents of cinnamon, star anises, and cloves nearly suffocating her. If she also noticed anything Kakyuu made no indication as she strode towards their guests.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Stealing herself, Fighter followed her Princess to greet the strangers.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Welcome dear friends to our palace and home, it is truly an honor to have the Prince and Princess of Eoros visit. I take it your journey was easy and uneventful." Kakyuu said with all of the grace and dignity of a seasoned ruler. While this was never a role she relished, she did excel in the never-ending political maneuvering her office required.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"My dear Princess Kakyuu, it is us who should be thanking you for allowing us to intrude on you and your guardians. We have been remiss in not calling upon you sooner after we heard you safely returned to your planet. A mistake I hope you will allow us to rectify." said the Prince.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Healer stifled a snort.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>The man strode forward and bowed delicately, taking Kakyuu's hand and kissing it. While he moved with grace it was masked by the clanging from the numerous gold chains that adorned his outfit. Fighter had never seen someone dressed with such ornate taste, only potentially his sister, who stood silently behind him, could rival his frivolous style. Each of them wearing matching onyx rings that gleamed in the sun.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Moving as if floating she took her place at her brother's side and dipped into a perfect curtsy.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Princess Kakyuu let me introduce my sister, Princess Miyo. It is my fervent hope that you will be fast friends during our stay here."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>How could this timid girl be the Princess of Eoros? She almost pitied the two guardians standing behind them, both dress in fukus styled close to their own but differing in coloring. Where the starlight's fukus wore a deep navy almost black with trimmings in their own personal colors the Elorian guardians wore fukus of black with silver trimmings.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>The Princess shyly approaching Kakyuu was nothing like the other Princess she has known. Fierce, eyes blazing with love and dedication for her friends and the world she protected. A Princess who showed more kindness and caring in one day than it looked like Princess Miyo could muster in a lifetime. Blue eyes that could hold all the world and reflect it back to you.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Snapping back to reality, Fighter chided herself, "I can't think of her now..."</p><p>"Prince Korin, Princess Miyo, it is our pleasure to host you till the midsummer festival. I do agree as well Prince Korin, it has been too long since our last meeting. I'm sure there is much for us to discuss."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Kakyuu gestured towards the Starlights "Let me introduce my Guardians; Fighter, Maker, and Healer, I have asked them to help ensure your stay is an enjoyable and safe one."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>All three bowed their heads curtly in respect. Being Sailor Guardians they weren't expected the kneel before anyone other than their Princess.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"No introductions are needed. The story of your defeat of Galaxia is famous on our planet. Let me introduce our Guardians, Keeper, and Defender." They both nodded in return.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Fighter's legs ached from standing in one place for so long. The sun beating down on them mercilessly with no shade to protect them from its onslaught. Glancing at Princess Miyo she marveled at how the girl managed to appear so undisturbed in those layers of dark green silk in this sweltering heat. Though she was no longer drowning in the noxiously perfumed cloud, instead the air grew thick and heavy with humidity. She couldn't tell if it was her own or the air's perspirations that was slowly forming droplets on her arm.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Princess Kakyuu, may we move our conversation into the halls of the palace? I fear my sister may be in need of refreshment and rest after such a long journey." Prince Korin requested.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Of course. Please come this way"<strong><br/></strong></p><p>/<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Fighter fell into her bed making no attempt at grace, relishing the cool embrace of the soft cotton sheets against her skin. Laying there savoring the silence of her room she stared at the lightless domed ceiling above. Wishing she could see the night sky from the comfort of her bed instead of the smooth stone. Her feet throbbed trapped in her boots. She needed to let go of her transformation but the thought of having to change and shower presented her with an insurmountable task at the moment.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>While the Prince and Princess of Eoros had been pleasant enough, Fighter was sure that if they had been required to stay and assist any longer Healer's poorly-trained façade would have snapped. Imagining the scene she chuckled to herself. Maybe she should have prodded Healer a bit more. That would have made the day a bit more exciting. She didn't know how Kakyuu had the patience to deal with people like that, so absorbed in status and protocols.</p><p>Slowly reaching her arm to her head she tapped her pendant and instantly returned to her normal clothes.</p><p>Replaying the days' events in her mind, Seiya's thoughts drifted aimlessly. She thought again of Princess Miyo. How could such a lifeless girl be the heart protector of a planet? She had barely said more than two words of greeting all day and even those seemed to be muttered under duress.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Before she could stop herself, her thoughts once again shifted back to the stark contrast between the Elorian Princess and her Moon Princess, as they had done earlier that day. Groaning in annoyance and frustration with herself she rolled onto her side, her hands covering her tightly shut eyes.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't keep looking for her in other people. I can't keep staring at an old picture and wishing for things to be different. For that to be enough. I need to move on." She had made this promise to herself before. She knew this time would be as successful as the lasts.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Flopping onto her back she shot up, her feet nearly missing the floor. Again she began her ritual, walking to the dresser, reaching for the hidden box.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Why can't I move on?" the words echoing in her head.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Her hand hovering over the warm wood. She pulled it away this time void of its secret treasure. Wandering to her balcony the night air welcomed her. Still heavy with moisture from the storm that had never come. She gazed out at the sister moons hovering in the sky. Taking in the scene's beauty but not feeling any of it. Slowly she turned around, filled with the same empty longing which had become her constant companion these three years. Walking back into the darkness of her room and tried to fall asleep without thinking of her Moon Princess.</p><p>/<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"We're here," Haruka said, slowing the bike to a stop and removing her helmet.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Thanks for the ride," Usagi said, fumbling with hers. Irritated she had not fully regained control of her trembling hands. "You really saved me back there."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Handing the helmet back to Haruka she turned to leave, unsure of what she should do next.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Hey, wait a second Koneko-chan."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Usagi spun on her heels barely steadying herself from crashing down to the sidewalk.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"What's up...?"<strong><br/></strong></p><p>The older girl marched over to her and grabbed her wrist. Lifting her hand, Haruka looked down at Usagi's trembling fingers, deep concern creeping into her eyes. Letting go of her wrist, Haruka waited. The silence between them betraying more than she wanted. Usagi stared at the ground.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Usagi, what's really going on?" she said gently but firmly as if she was trying to calm a cornered animal. "You are our Princess, my Princess, and I'm here to protect you. Whatever is happening you don't have to deal with it alone." She reached out placing her hand on Usagi's shoulder trying to reassure the younger girl.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Usagi's breath caught in her throat. Keeping her focus on a small crack in the sidewalk she dug her nails into her palms, the cut from earlier throbbing lightly in her hand. Hot tears formed again in her eyes. She had never been good at keeping her feelings to herself, though over the years she had learned how to maintain a tenuous control over her emotions. But now, that control slowly slipped away.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Whatever it is, it'll be okay" Haruka tried to reassure her.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>The dam inside her unable to keep the tears at bay. "Haruka..." she cried, choking on her words as her tears suddenly changed to sobs. She leaned her forehead against Haruka's chest and wept.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Haruka wrapped her arms protectively against the younger girl not saying anything. Content to stand there until Usagi was ready to talk. Once her sobs began to subside Haruka led her gently to a nearby vending machine. Leaving Usagi to stand against the wall around the shrine she returned with a bottle of water. The plastic top of the bottle came off with a piercing snap as Haruka handed it over.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>With her first small sip, the freezing water hit Usagi like a tidal wave, crashing down onto her body. Chasing out the last remnants of heat from the apartment. Relief flooding over her in a rush as she chugged the whole bottle down. Finished, she let out a sharp gasp gulping for air.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I can't have such a pretty girl cry in front of me, Koneko-chan," Haruka flashed a smile at her. "When Hotaru used to get herself worked up about something and cried I've found that giving her something to drink helped calm her. You can't cry and drink at the same time" she said, still pleased with herself for that discovery.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Now what's going on?"<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I don't even know..." Usagi hesitated. "Haruka, do you ever feel like you're living someone else's life or that the dreams you once had don't feel the same any longer? I know it sounds silly for that to be what has me so upset, especially after the emotional breakdown you just saw," Usagi chuckled to herself.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"You know, there was a time where my dream was to be a professional racer. That's all I cared about" Haruka said, her eyes wandering out into the distance. "But then my memories awoke and I had to change my dreams. I would have done anything to stop the silence and save our world. But if I had been honest with myself I would have realized that was my mission, not my dream."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Usagi looked at Haruka.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Sometimes, when I think about who I was at that time I get frustrated with myself. Single-minded and stubborn ... not that too much has changed but now I think we can't be machines driven only by dreams thrust upon us. We have to choose them or else they just become burdens and we lose who we are."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"But what if it's destiny?"<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"If I believed in destiny then I would just have stayed home every time there was a new cataclysmic threat to the world and let destiny take care of it for me. We have to choose our own destiny. Also if there's anything I've learned from Setsuna it's that nothing is set in stone. We still have the freedom to choose what we want."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Here I thought you would have given me a lecture about my responsibility and duty."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I don't know what you're going through and I can tell you're not ready to talk about it. But through everything that's happened to us, I've always chosen the path that felt right to me and you've done the same. I think it's time you started to trust yourself a bit more. It hasn't steered us wrong yet."</p><p>"Thanks, Haruka... I really needed to hear that"<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Usagi finished wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, the light fabric of her cardigan soft against her face. Feeling freer than she had all day.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Usagi practically had to shove Haruka back onto her bike, reassuring her she was fine and didn't need any more coddling. Waving, she watched the older girl drive off. The sun setting as she climbed up the steps to the top of the hill. The screech of crows who lived at the shrine filled the early evening sky with their brooding calls. Reaching the end of the steps she diverted from her normal route taking her to the front gates, opting instead to find a secluded spot amongst the trees. Scanning to make sure Rei wasn't around. If she was found now she would lose her nerve.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Closing her eyes she placed a hand on her heart and inhaled deeply, the scent of the fresh spring grass swirling around her in the early evening. The temperature beginning to drop.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Transformed she looked again at the way she came. One last chance to turn back, to return to the path set out for her.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"I'm sorry everyone... I just need some time, some space to think... to understand what I truly want"</p><p>"Sailor Teleport!" She yelled and vanished.</p><p>/</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts if you want to leave a review. Reading them is so much fun for me :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usagi landed with a thud. Collapsing onto the sandy ground. Teleporting without the others was more draining than she expected. But she made it. Her entire body shook as she struggled to find a comfortable spot to sit. Her muscles aching with fatigue at each movement.</p><p>The cool sand shifted under her, rough against her bare legs. Behind her, the low rumbling of rhythmic explosions bursting forth sounded. Gingerly turning around she gasped. An endless ocean dotted with gleaming starlight cast down from the night above greeted her. Unlike the oceans on Earth, where the multitude of shades of blue would have merged into a single shade of darkness this late in the evening, the one before her swirled in hues of lavender and turquoise softly glowing amongst the deep shades of navy. Its delicate light casting an ethereal hue on the beach. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen something this breathtaking.</p><p>On the horizon, pale streaks of saffron and coral whorled together as the sun peaked out from its slumber. Warm rays seeping up from the edge of the world. Turning her head towards the shore she could barely make out a few buildings nestled onto the edge of the beach. Bunches of tall grass that swayed languidly back and forth in harmony with the ocean, protected them from the ever-encroaching tide.</p><p>Raising her hand to her chest, fingers gently brushing the smooth metal of her broach. She reverted out of her transformation. Not wanting to explain to any random passersby why there was a girl sitting half-dead on the beach with a pair of giant white wings sprouting from her back with a golden crescent moon illuminating her forehead.</p><p>Where in the world was she? And why on earth did she decide to come here?</p><p>”So much for this being simple,” she laughed to herself. “Why couldn't I land close to the castle or anywhere near the Starlights? How on earth am I going to find them here?” Glancing around the realization hit her that she didn't even know where here really was. Usagi searched her memories for any clues as to how she might find her friends, realizing that for all the time they had spent together on Earth the three had never talked much about their home world. Sitting there lost in her thoughts she could feel the familiar ache in her chest build up inside her. These last three years had been too long.</p><p>"Odango!" the familiar voice gently reached out to her again.</p><p>"Seiya, I'm here" she whispered, this time not restraining herself from calling back. Her words floating away on the breeze.</p><p>A soft prickle of energy began to bubble through her body in anticipation. Her hair brushed against her cheek as she watched the colors dance together in the water. Slowly slipping into her last memories with the Starlights.</p><p>During their final battle with Galaxia, Usagi had been forced to watch as all her friends suffered and died in front of her. Vanishing from existence. Even now, the same powerlessness swelled through her as images from that battle consumed her mind.</p><p>All of her guardians, her best friends, died to protect her that day. And she just stood there helplessly watching, unable to do anything to save them. When Fighter threw herself in front of Galaxia's sword, ready to make the same sacrifice, the thought of losing her shattered something inside of Usagi. She could still see the sharp point of Galaxia's unyielding sword aimed for the center of Fighter's chest, Fighter just standing in front of her unwavering, unafraid. Her thoughts screaming at Fighter to move. To save herself. Unable to withstand the pain of another loss, of losing Seiya, she released her Starseed nearly dying when Galaxia crushed it.</p><p>Whenever she remembered that battle it always felt like she was watching it happen to someone else. A theater in her mind where she could safely relive the events of that day. Moments fading in and out but she walked about them, a specter observing it all. Everything played out exactly as it happened but while the girl in those memories looked and acted exactly like her, it wasn't. If she ever let herself get too close, to become that other Sailor Moon she would be trapped inside this place, stuck in an endless loop of terror. Raw emotions bursting through her body physically painful and all-consuming. Unable to leave until she completely shut down and a void of emptiness would envelop her. She hated it.</p><p>Quickly steering her thoughts away from the battle, afraid of losing herself again, she drifted to the first anniversary after the Starlights and Kakyuu left Earth. She had gone alone to the place they had said their goodbyes and waited. So certain they would return as they had promised. After hours of anxiously hoping she'd gone home alone and cried.</p><p>Without warning a freezing chill enveloped her feet, a wave crashing against her skin. Shocking her back to reality. The tide bringing the ocean ever closer.</p><p>"I'll wait till the sun is up then go into town. Hopefully, they'll be able to point me in the right direction"</p><p>Standing up, she raised her arms overhead and stretched. Her muscles stiff from sitting on the frigid sand, pulling back in protest. Turning around she started walking towards the higher ground. Goosebumps forming on her bare legs as she struggled to climb the dunes. Her feet sinking slightly backward with every step she took.</p><p>"I should have changed before I came here... Then again, I should have done a lot of things. I should have told someone I was leaving. Maybe I should have said something to Haruka? No, she never liked the Starlights so it's probably best I didn't. Hopefully, my family thinks I'm off with Mamo-chan right now. But what if he calls them to find me?" Usagi sighed and dropped down again onto a warm patch of soft earth.</p><p>"What am I doing here?" she said softly to herself, curling her head into her lap.</p><p>Why did she run away to a strange planet? Just because she was worried about the future? About becoming Neo Queen Serenity? She should have talked to her friends instead of vanishing. Not that she hadn't tried. Everyone else seemed so sure, so committed to the idea of Crystal Tokyo, to the future they had seen together. It felt like she was the only one who worried that their lives had already played out before them. That everything was already decided. As images of Crystal Tokyo flashed through her head she found she couldn't keep thoughts of Mamoru at bay any longer.</p><p>What had come over her today while she was with him? She knew they had grown distant these past few years but why did she push him away when he kissed her? Why had everything felt so wrong? She loved him... he was her prince.</p><p>Out of nowhere a blinding crack of pain shot through her, violently flinging her from her thoughts and back into her body. Something slammed against her chest making its way into her. Enveloping every cell in blinding agony. Usagi was defenseless. She tried to breathe but the air was trapped in her throat, unable to fill her lungs. Everything frozen in unrelenting waves of pain. Fists cleaned, frantically trying to focus on anything apart from the surging storm within her.</p><p>A hollow emptiness began flooding through her. Darkness stripping away at her being, seeping into anything it touched. It festered within her, pulsing through her body. Trying to pull her down and consume her.</p><p>Straining she forced her arm up and grasped for her broach. Instinctively finding it, the cool metal immediately warmed at her touch. Gentle vibrations flowed up her fingers. The lid of the compact vanished and the crystal within awoke at her call. Pure light streamed out from it, engulfing her and everything around within its glow. Shaking the dark energy's grip on her body. It fought back violently trying to force its way back down, thrashing at every corner within her. Her body trembling with the effort. Falling forward onto her hand, bracing herself as the battle raged on inside.</p><p>Usagi struggled through the onslaught of pain to focus her power on the silver crystal. Its soft comforting strength meticulously prying the being's grasp from her. She cried out, an inhuman scream escaping her lips, as the invading presence was finally expelled from her body. Her cardigan now drenched in sweat clung uncomfortably against her skin. Gasping for air, she willed her eyes to focus through the halo of pain surrounding them. Where had it gone?</p><p>The sun now high above the shoreline. White light bindingly illuminating everything clearly for the first time. Her ears ringing from the receding pain.</p><p>A sensation of darkness flashed before her as she caught a glimpse of the shapeless being. Rushing about in erratic circles along the beach, a dark translucent shadow with no true discernable form, darted through the dunes and hurdled towards the long grass. Its erratic movements made it impossible to see clearly. Shooting up from the grass the shadow raced towards the row of houses.</p><p>Usagi struggled to her feet, her legs trembling with the effort to stand. Teleporting alone from Earth already depleted most of her strength but having to expel an unknown attacker from her body with the full power of the silver crystal made even the smallest of movements into an insurmountable battle of will. A new ever-present blackness crept in at the edge of her vision. Even so, Usagi ran after the wisp.</p><p>Staggering up the hill towards the street, her footing unsteady below her in the shifting sand, she grabbed onto a lamp post steadying herself grateful she’d reached solid ground, concrete now below her. Numbness crept through her legs which no longer felt completely under her control.</p><p>Where was it?</p><p>A row of wooden houses and shops stretched out peacefully before her. Blurring in and out of focus as she searched for the creature. Her heart thundered against her chest with the power of a taiko drum. Closing her eyes, she struggled to slow her breathing. The smell of sea salt slightly burning her nose with each breath. Fighting to stay conscious.</p><p>Forcing her eyes open, pale spots swirled in front of her obscuring her vision as her gaze darted from one shadowy corner to the next. Determined to discover its hiding place. She couldn't let this evil loose on people who were defenseless to protect themselves.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, a nearly imperceptible blur scurried around a wooden fence post and shot into an open window. Shoving herself away from the pole, Usagi sprinted towards the house. Sparks shooting through her legs each time her foot struck against the ground. Reaching the door she grabbed for the handle which gave way without any resistance at her touch. Exploding into an open room she scanned around desperately for the creature.</p><p>Displays filled with gently sloping sculptures in every shade-filled the shelves lining the walls. The glass gleaming in the morning sunlight, forcing her to squint or be completely blinded. She couldn't feel the creature anymore.</p><p>"It has to be here. I know I saw it" the thoughts raced through her head. She had to find it.</p><p>A sharp creek rang out behind her. Usagi reeled around grabbing for her broach. Ready to transform. </p><p>Shocked, she discovered the noise hadn't come from her attacker but a young woman standing frozen on the staircase behind her. Both women staring at the other unsure of what to do next. Lowing her hand Usagi stepped forward to warn the girl. She had to get out of here; it wasn't safe.</p><p>Before her foot could hit the floor the world began to spin around her, shifting and blurring before her eyes. A wave of nausea rolled over her. The tingling which had spread throughout her body now felt like a million tiny needles stabbing into her. All feeling completely drained from her legs, no longer capable of supporting her. Stumbling forward she reached for the railing. She had to stay conscious, she had to warn her</p><p>Opening her mouth she willed herself to speak, to scream she wasn't safe, but no words came out. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as her world was swallowed by the darkness that had moved in from the edge of her eyes.</p><p>Usagi crashed to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>/</p><p>Seiya bolted upright as if struck by lightning, arms flailing at her side in an attempt to steady herself against the soft cushions of her mattress. Her fingers gripped at the delicate cotton sheets. The pounding of her heart thundered throughout her body. She was sure the entire castle would have heard it were they all not sleep. Shaking her head she pulled herself back into the world of the waking.</p><p>Unnerving images burst before her eyes, the nightmare flooding her thoughts. A slender figure gliding through darkness and shadow. A soft menacing laugh floated in the air. Blood red eyes piercing through the darkness and into her. None of it made any sense.</p><p>Seiya had experienced her fair share of nightmares since returning to Kinmoku, the Sailor Wars and Galaxia saw to that. Some nights in her dreams all she could hear were the screams of her friends as Galaxia stormed the planet. Death and destruction everywhere around her. She had been too weak to save their people or her Princess as chaos consumed the only home she had ever known. While the screams were deafening it was the silence that followed that she dreaded. The sound of complete and utter loss. Everything that had just moments before been bursting with life and light ripped away before she could do anything.</p><p>Getting out of bed she trudged towards the bathroom, groping in the darkness for the sink. Her fingers clumsily clanged into the icy porcelain knobs. Hurriedly turning on the tap, Seiya cupped her hands below the gushing stream and threw the frigid water at her face. Instantly snapping back to reality she gasped, her lungs filling with the cool night air, as another handful of water slammed against her skin. Through the window above light slowly crept into the room. It must be dawn.</p><p>Raising her head to inspect herself in the mirror, Seiya was glad no one else was around to see the reflection staring back at her. Water dripped from every curve of her face, soaked bangs plastered against her forehead in disarray, her mouth gaping open as she slowed her breathing, her eyes circled by shadows she was sure wouldn't fade till tomorrow.</p><p>"I'll have to avoid the others today, don't need to give Yaten more fuel to mock me with.”</p><p>While she didn't enjoy the prospect of being the punching line for more of Yaten's jabs, she didn't need anyone worrying about why she was having trouble sleeping again. No need to sound the alarm after a single nightmare. Though the growing foreboding it conjured in her begged to differ.</p><p>The idea of adding any more issues to Kakyuu's plate was the last thing she wanted to do and the other two... well they would just give her hell for allowing a dream to shake her so easily. No way she would have the patience to deal with that today.</p><p>Grabbing a light sweater she threw it over her head, the fluffy fabric a gentle hug against her skin. She strolled out to her balcony to watch the sunrise, knowing it would be a futile effort attempting to fall back asleep now. The final remaining images from her dream still consumed her thoughts. Haunting red eyes bearing down on her. Accusing her of unknown atrocities, consumed with hatred and rage.</p><p>The chill on the breeze faded as the sun reasserted itself again in the morning sky. The last remaining images from the night pushed back by the approaching light. Everything settling back into place within her once more.</p><p>Gazing past the line of the horizon a slow swell of energy pressed against her body. Instantly surrendering, she conceded to its strength and gentle light. It flowed into every corner of her being and she allowed herself to float unconcerned with anything except its embrace. No longer aware of anything Seiya let herself be completely enveloped.</p><p>Gradually she felt the light receding, leaving only an empty ache where it had once been. As quickly as it appeared the power vanished.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open. The sun was now above the horizon. She knew that power. Seiya dashed from the balcony through her room and into the hallway. Nearly slamming her door open, the noise echoing throughout the empty morning corridor. The rough stone floor tarring against her bare feet.</p><p>Two doors at the end of the hallway shot open. Taiki and Yaten both stepped out from their rooms already on high alert. Seeing Seiya sprinting towards them they called out to her, unnerved by the intensity of her expression. But she didn't stop. Instead, she accelerated, darting out of their wing and down the stairs leading to the main hall of the palace. She didn't notice them or any of the palace staff who jumped out of her way as she barreled towards the courtyard.</p><p>It had to be her. She knew that energy the moment it had touched her skin. She had to be here. How and why were questions she would deal with later. The only thing that mattered to Seiya now was finding her.</p><p>Over the past three years, Seiya had performed her duty to Kinmoku struggling to help rebuild from complete devastation. Her responsibility and duty were the only things that mattered. That her time on Earth had been a means to an end, to find and return home with their Princess. She had convinced herself that it was enough. But the lie crumbled the instant she felt her power again.</p><p>Reaching the gate she yelled up to the guard to open it but they only stared down at her, confusion and concern scrolled across their faces. When they didn't respond instantly to her request she snapped the order again. This time making it clear there was no room for delay.</p><p>The vines of the gate shook awake, begrudgingly retreating back from their post. Seiya strained to make out anything on the other side of the brush, sure that if just one more vine would move she would see her waiting there on the other side. The reunion she had dreamed of only moments away.</p><p>Rushing forward, she pushed her way through the last of the vines, their thorns tearing against her skin as she forced her way through. Seiya didn't feel any of them.</p><p>The harsh sun blinded her eyes as she erupted through the hedge. Forcing her eyes to adjust to the morning sun she frantically searched the streets around her.</p><p>She had to be here. She should be standing in front of her, golden hair gleaming in the sun, a smile so brilliant it reached all the way to her eyes. She should be here.</p><p>But there was only emptiness.</p><p>"No, no, no, no..."</p><p>She couldn't have been wrong. That power was unmistakable. Usagi had to be here!</p><p>Seiya ran aimlessly through the abandoned streets, searching every alley, every corridor, every doorway but Usagi was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Alone and defeated, Seiya plopped down on a hard wooden bench in front of a local park. Her head collapsed into her hands. Had she been so eager to see Usagi that she had convinced herself the power she felt this morning was her's? Had she truly fallen so low that her mind would cling to any excuse to believe that she was here?</p><p>Leaning back against the bench, the unpolished wood aggravated the scratches left by the thorns on her back. Hot tears filling the outer corners of her eyes as she glared unblinkingly at the sky. Frustration with herself moments from spilling over.</p><p>A young mother with her child passed by her, the mom scolding the young girl who was quizzically pointing at Seiya. Looking down at herself she understood why the girl thought she was such a spectacle. Scratches covered any exposed part of her arms and legs, nearly bleeding in someplace where the thorns had gotten a grip on her skin. Stray leaves and petals were caught in her pajamas from last night. A few trapped in her dark ponytail. Glancing at her feet she was shocked to discover she was still barefoot. Remembering the reflection that had greeted her earlier Seiya sat up, shaking her head, and whipped the unshed tears from her eyes.</p><p>"This is it. The last of my pride as a guardian, a protector of this planet, a representative of the Princess, just thrown away. What's become of you, Fighter?" she chastised herself.</p><p>Closing her eyes she sent her focus out one more time, searching fruitlessly for any sign of the power which had enveloped her in its embrace this morning. Clinging to the last piece of hope she could muster. Empty silence returned her call.</p><p>She forced herself to her feet which had gone numb against the cool pavement. One bare foot in front of the other she began her track back to the palace.</p><p>/</p><p>Yaten and Taiki sat across from each other in the kitchen, neither wanting to discuss the surge of power that woke them this morning or Seiya's reaction. Both unsure as to which was the larger concern.</p><p>The smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the room as the soft morning light streamed in from the windows. Taiki again absentmindedly lifted her mug of coffee from the table, only to put it down just as quickly without taking a sip.</p><p>Yaten groaned, throwing her arms into the air in exasperation, her silver hair whipping around her. "We have to say something to her. This has been going on long enough!"</p><p>"Hmmm," Taiki responded, still lost in her own thoughts.</p><p>"Hey! We can't let this keep going. It's been three years and she's still not over her. She needs to let it go. It's not like we can go back to Earth." The hint of disappointment in Yaten's voice wasn't lost on Taiki. Her words poking at Taiki's own desires she struggled to keep at bay.</p><p>"I agree, her behavior this morning was unacceptable. Leaving the palace in that state. I don't want to know what people must have thought. But Yaten... That power surge this morning...” she paused, finally taking a sip of her coffee, her face souring as she discovered it had gone cold. "You felt it too. There's no mistaking what that was, it was Sailor Moon's silver crystal." Taiki said, careful not to betray any emotion.</p><p>"So you felt it too!" Seiya said almost lunging into the room.</p><p>The two girls' heads snapped towards the source of the interruption. Neither saying a word.</p><p>"You felt it too," Seiya almost whispered to herself. "We have to find her! Who knows where she could be."</p><p>"Seiya, we don't know what we felt this morning. It's too early to jump to any conclusions,” Taiki said.</p><p>"Besides, why would Usagi come to Kinmoku and not arrive at the palace. No... instead, she came here, apparently alone since we all only felt one person's energy, and decided to wander around. Just for fun. Who doesn't enjoy traipsing alone around foreign planets on a spur-of-the-moment intergalactic trip," Yaten said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.</p><p>"What reason would she have to come?" Taiki asked. Her violet eyes not breaking from Seiya's own.</p><p>"She came to see us... it has been three years. We all said we would be back" Seiya said, looking away from Taiki. She didn't appreciate her friend's continued skepticism.</p><p>"We said we would be back, nothing about her coming here." Yaten corrected. “Honestly, I'd be shocked if she could find our planet all on her own.”</p><p>"Does it matter why she's here? I have to go find her. Just because you two are annoyed that she's the only one who came doesn't mean we should leave her," Seiya said. Both Taiki and Yaten bristled at the accusation.</p><p>"Again,” Taiki said, closing her eyes, her hand clenching the porcelain handle, no longer bothering to cover the irritation in her voice. “We're not even sure if it is her. There's no point in doing anything until we know what's going on. We can't leave to go off on a joyride for your personal amusement Seiya. Our job is to protect the Princess and this planet. We cannot forget our responsibilities because there's a minute chance the girl you've been pining over for three years has miraculously appeared on our doorstep. You should have forgotten about her years ago but instead, you keep clinging to this dream where she's even an option for you. Or did you forget that she already made her choice? She chose Mamoru. No matter how many times you tried or what danger you put yourself in for her, she always chose him. You need to forget her and move on.” </p><p>Yaten and Seiya both stared at her, shocked into silence.</p><p>Quickly recovering, Yaten looked at Seiya. "Even if she were here, what do you think will happen? She knew you as Seiya Kou... a guy." Extending a slender finger in the air she pointed at Seiya and lazily traced it up and down her figure. Her meaning was unmistakable. "Do I need to remind you, we're not men."</p><p>"I...." Seiya stammered, staring down at the floor unable now to meet either of their gaze. Not willing to acknowledge the truth of what they both said. She slammed her open palm against the coarse wooden table, shaking the plates of pastries on top of it. The build of emotions from this morning demanding an outlet.</p><p>"You have to let this go," Taiki said calmly, having regained her composure.</p><p>Seiya, still unwilling to look at her continued to stare at the floor. Frustration spreading through her. The tension from their confrontation hung thick in the air. No one moved.</p><p>Cutting through the silence a choir of footsteps rang down the hallway towards the kitchen. Strutting into the room completely unperturbed by the clear discomfort written on the other's face, the Prince of Eoros grabbed an apple from the counter and positioned himself next to Seiya.</p><p>She was thankful that he chose to forgo bathing in cologne this morning. Not sure she would have been able to hide her distaste as well she had yesterday.</p><p>"Good morning all," the prince greeted. His cheerful attitude clashing with the uneasy atmosphere. His light violet eyes gleaming below his black bangs. Completely unaware of the situation he had barged in on.</p><p>Still agitated from their earlier conversation the three guardians halfheartedly mustered a reply, returning his greeting. The Prince unfazed by their unenthusiastic response beamed at the three.</p><p>None of them paid attention as he prattled on about the weather, his planned excursions for the day, how lovely the two moons had beamed so exquisitely in the night sky. He waved his hands about dramatically as he spoke, his onyx ring shining as it caught the sunlight. Nodding their heads in polite agreement every few sentences, he could have been talking to three statues for the amount of effort they exerted to keep the conversation going. Luckily for them, he was oblivious of their indifference and continued away with not a care in the world.</p><p>Seiya could have let him speak at them indefinitely, still stewing at her teammates' refusal to help her find Usagi, when a shadow covered her eyes suddenly. She looked up to find the Prince had stepped directly in front of her. While in reality, he wasn't much taller than her at this moment his presence was towering. He looked down at her smiling expectantly.</p><p>"Sorry, I must have gotten lost in my thoughts. What did you say?"</p><p>"No need to apologize, easy to get pulled away into daydreams on such a beautiful morning. I had said, I hope I will be able to convince you to accompany me on a stroll later tonight. To show me around the grounds of this spectacular palace. It would be a shame to spend what will surely be a lovely evening all alone,” the prince said, still smiling.</p><p>"Don't.... Don't you have plans with the Princess? I'm sure she would be happy to join you...." Seiya stammered quickly, already mentally apologizing to Kakyuu for volunteering her. What in the world did this man think he was doing.</p><p>Yaten snickered at them. Her irritation faded, replaced by utter delight as she watched Seiya try to escape from this conversation.</p><p>"No, unfortunately, she is busy with other work tonight. And even so, I was hoping it would be you to join me." The prince took a step closer to her.</p><p>Seiya stared at the man in disbelief trying desperately to mask her horror at the idea he was proposing. She would rather fight Galaxia again than spend one minute more than required dealing with him. Her face a twisted mix between feigning a polite smile and utter disgust. Silence hung in the air as she grasped for any excuse but coming up short.</p><p>"Unfortunately we have duties as guardians tonight. As our leader, Seiya is required to attend," Taiki said flatly but an amused smile betrayed her as Yaten fought to stifle another snort.</p><p>"Alas, maybe another evening then," the Prince said, flourishing dramatically.</p><p>Before Seiya could react, he grasped her hand and deftly brought it to his lips and kissed it. Still grinning he nodded to the other two and left the room humming to himself.</p><p>None of the three women moved. Seiya staring down at her hand in disbelief at what had just transpired. Yaten and Taiki looked at Seiya shocked not only at what they had just witnessed but that Seiya hadn't run the man down to murder him yet. He was lucky his title and status as the Princess's guest kept him safe.</p><p>No longer able to contain herself, Yaten broke down nearly crying with laughter. "Did he really just do that?" She managed to get out. Her whole body shaking. She doubled over "I can't believe he thinks that you'd want to go on a date with him!"</p><p>Taiki joined in the laughter, tears forming at the corner of her eye. "You have to say yes, for the good of planetary cooperation," she joked.</p><p>Glaring at her two friends Seiya darted over to the sink and vigorously removed any trace the Prince left on her hand. Still annoyed with herself that she hadn't pulled back and slapped him. Probably for the best, she didn't want to leave that political mess on Princess Kakyuu's plate. Let alone explain to her why she had done it. Heat rising in anger to her cheeks at the thought. She scrubbed harder.</p><p>"Lot of help you two were back there," Seiya shot at her friends.</p><p>"Hey, I tried. Be happy I'm a better liar than you are," Taiki said, still struggling to regain her composure.</p><p>"I can't wait to tell the Princess about this. She isn't going to believe it," Yaten said, as she ran out of the room.</p><p>"Wait! No... You can't!" Seiya yelled back, already chasing her down the hall in a futile attempt to stop her.</p><p>Getting up from the table, Taiki walked over to the sink and turned off the faucet Seiya had left running. Still chuckling to herself she followed after her sisters.</p><p>/</p><p>"Princess! You won't believe what just happened," Yaten gleefully announced, as she burst through the doors into Kakyuu's study. Her emerald green eyes glistening with excitement.</p><p>Glancing up from the letter she was absorbed in, Kakyuu attempted to conceal the worry that occupied her face. She flashed a bright smile at the petite woman.</p><p>But the joy had already gone from Yaten's face replaced quickly with concern. There was very little anyone could hide from her, especially someone as precious to her as Kakyuu.</p><p>"Princess, what's wrong?" She asked as she stepped forward.</p><p>Before Kakyuu could respond Seiya ran through the open doors practically pouncing on Yaten’s back.</p><p>"Seiya, get off!" Yaten fumed nearly cursing. Pushing her away, Yaten gestured her head towards the Princess. The frivolity of the past few moments quickly replaced by a seriousness that blanketed the room.</p><p>"Princess?" Taiki said quietly. Entering swiftly and closing the oak door behind her.</p><p>Realizing she couldn't keep the news to herself any longer Kakyuu motioned for the Lights to approach. All three stepped forward ready to take up their mantle of guardians again.</p><p>"There have been more attacks. This time in Calon" Kakyuu said, setting down the letter.</p><p>"The phantoms are back?" Seiya asked. </p><p>The attacks were happening more frequently and this time it was only one town over. Much closer than any of them would have liked.</p><p>"It appears so. We will have to deal with this quickly. We need to understand what is behind these creatures appearing. I worry that Chaos is somehow behind this," Kakyuu said, as her brows furrowed.</p><p>"Why can't we get rid of them?" Taiki said talking more to herself than the group. "Every few months they appear without warning and then fade away for no reason."</p><p>"I want you three to go and see why these creatures have returned and protect the town until they are gone," Kakyuu commanded. "Maybe they are tied to the blast of power I felt this morning." </p><p>"Princess that power... I think..." Seiya started to say.</p><p>"We don't know what that power was and should be cautious until we know more," Taiki said, cutting her off. Her eyes flashed in Seiya's direction. Even though Seiya was the leader of the Starlights she sometimes wondered if Kakyuu had chosen incorrectly, given how skilled Taiki was at getting her way.</p><p>"Princess, we are not going to leave you alone and unprotected. Especially with our new guests here," Yaten said.</p><p>"Agreed, we cannot all go and have you be defenseless," Taiki concurred. Almost pleading with Kakyuu to change her mind. The fear that another disaster would befall her while they were not here raising inside each of them.</p><p>"I'm not a wounded bird who needs to be tended to at all times Taiki. I can manage alone for a few days while you protect our people" Kakyuu rebuffed. She placed her hand gently on Taiki's shoulder hoping it would help calm her fears.</p><p>"No Princess, they're right. None of us will be able to concentrate on the mission if we're worried about you. I'll go alone. Taiki and Yaten will stay here with you. Besides, I could use some time to myself for a day or two" Seiya said, praying silently that she would accept this.</p><p>Taiki looked at Seiya, objections hovered on her lips, but she knew she was right. Having her go alone was the best way to take care of the phantom's and keep the Princess safe. Closing her mouth she nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Princess this is the best way, please don't order all of us to leave you," Seiya pleaded.</p><p>Kakyuu sighed, knowing she was beaten. "If that is what all three of you want. Seiya, you will go to the nearby towns and find the reason for the phantoms return and destroy it if you can. Yaten and Taiki will stay here and protect me and the palace."</p><p>Seiya dropped to her knee, Taiki and Yaten following closely behind her.</p><p>"Yes, Princess," they said in unison.</p><p>Raising to her feet Seiya turned on her heels and left to prepare for her mission. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who's left a comment! I love seeing what people think of the story so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Usagi's footsteps echoed down the empty silver corridor. She traced rays of sunlight that bounced along the hall, reflecting through the crystal columns, exploding into rainbows of shimmering color against the walls. Everything as beautiful as she remembered it. Hints of lavender and honey swept along the breeze, drifting in from the entrance behind her. The scent should have comforted her but wariness crept through her body. This time, just as before, silence was the only sound that welcomed her as she entered the Palace of Crystal Tokyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grandeur of the palace was breathtaking. From the hallways to the rooms, to the furniture and decorations, everything within exuded an ethereal air. But compared to her home in the Moon Kingdom, she was never at ease here. The palace exuded no warmth, a lifeless temple to her future celestial self. It didn't help that the only other time she’d come here the future Queen was frozen in a crystal tomb. Unable to wake from her slumber. Not the best first impression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was everyone? Opening the nearest door Usagi called out into the empty space. Her voice echoing back in waves off the shining walls. The room barren. An abandoned husk surrounded by a crystalline shell. A storm of anxiety danced in her stomach. Something was wrong here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darting back into the hall, Usagi flung open the next door. Panic growing, as again, only gleaming crystal stared back at her. She raced from room to room, each one a barren replica of the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The palace wasn't empty, it was completely abandoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the end of the corridor the hallway opened into a grand hall. Usagi spun on her heels. Unsure of which way to go next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vibrant colors dripped down from the stained glass windows above. One for each of her guardians. The brilliant hues from the glass stood in stark relief against the white walls. At the front of the room, a throne stood alone on the dais. Carved from crystal, golden accents weaving in and out of the clear stone. A silent sentinel that loomed over her. An Inescapable monument to her destiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delicate vines of golden ivy adorned by shining crystal roses blanketed the lower half of the throne. Its silver back reached up from the bed of flowers and curved towards the sky. Near the top her guardians' emblems formed a halo, shining in the sun, outlining the edge of the chair. In the center a single crystal crescent moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing the steps Usagi stood to the foot of the throne, her hand trembled as she reached out, unable to resist its pull. The power called to her, beckoning her to embrace it, to embrace what had always been hers. Trapped in a daze, her hand hovering over a gleaming rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An ear-splitting snap pierced the desolated hall, breaking her from her trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi staggered back, barely catching herself from tumbling down the steps. She stared at the throne in horror. Through the center of the crystal chair, a deep disfigured crack grew. The crescent moon shattered in two. Sharp pops bubbled in her ears as tiny cracks spread, blanketing the throne in an ever-expanding spider web. The rose she nearly touched burst into dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the chorus of crackling, a light tapping reached Usagi's ears. The distinct sound of heels clicking against the marble floor echoed through the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Backing down the stairs, still fixated on the mutilated scar, she reached the floor and tore her eyes from the dais, and ran from the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the hallway, a pair of double doors blocked the entrance. A crescent moon engraved into their center, the simple design glowing in the sun. Usagi knew these doors, she had seen them once before during her last visit to Crystal Tokyo. The faint tap of footsteps pierced through from the other side, an ominous metronome. Stealing herself, unsure of what, or whom she would find, she grabbed the handle and pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was just as she remembered it. Filled with beautiful furniture, the bed perfectly made topped with more pillows than she would know what to do with. Each one covered in sequins that sparkled in the sun. Deep closets filled with gowns and other formal attire opened into the room. Had it been any other day, had the rock in her stomach not been crushing down on her since she entered the palace, she would have dove into those closets. Ecstatic to be lost amongst the yards of exquisite fabric. But today, she wouldn't find joy in exploring the wonders that lay inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood in the entrance unaware that the footstep stopped. An unending silence filled the room, the air itself holding its breath. A gust of wind lightly kissed her face, her hair swaying softly behind her in its grasp. She turned her head, facing a never-ending terrace that jutted out into the noon sky. The single dark outline of a woman stood in the middle of the balcony, stark against the azure background could have been easily mistaken for a statue by anyone else. But not Usagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have known that woman anywhere. Memories flooded back of the battle so many years ago when she and her future self merged to defeat the Death Phantom. Staring up into the sky, her face shrouded in shadow, Neo Queen Serenity didn't move as she approached.  Usagi walked forward, her pulse quickening in her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping not a foot behind her, Usagi stood there waiting for the Queen to move. The moments stretched into hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they temporarily shared the same body she'd never spoken with her future self. Pluto made sure of that. Messing with the timeline was something only the most desperate attempted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi opened her mouth unable to stand the quiet any longer. But her voice never made it out. The rock that had been crushing her stomach moved to her chest. Her throat tightened. Her mouth, suddenly dry as the desert, refused to work properly. She choked on her own words, sending herself into a violent coughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regaining her composure she stared at the Queen who still hadn't moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ummm, Hi... Neo Queen Serenity..." the words barely escaped her mouth. Taking a few steps forward towards the older woman, her heart sank as the Queen still refused to move. Usagi hoped Pluto wouldn't be too upset with her but she needed to know why she had been summoned here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out her hand, Usagi lightly tapped on the Queen's arm. "Hi... it's your past self... just plain old Usagi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen's skin was as cool as ice below her fingers. Snatching her hand back, Usagi froze. Everything inside her told her to leave and escape from this nightmare. The light dimmed around them as the sky faded all too quickly to black. Nothing about this was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defying the warnings inside her, Usagi willed her feet forward, keeping her eyes on the ground. Not ready to face the ruler of this distorted world. Stepping in front of the Queen they both stood still, neither speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bolt of lightning cracked behind her. Usagi stifled a shriek, squeezing her eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was wrong. All of this was wrong. The empty rooms, the abandoned halls, the disfigured thrones, the deadly silence, the lifeless queen, everything had been wrong since the moment she’d set foot in this palace. She wanted to run. Every fiber within her screamed for her to leave but she stood frozen. Unable and unwilling to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you are doing, Usagi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps instantly crept up her arms. The voice both familiar and foreign to her. The same as her own but twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you're doing," the voice repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though her tone was neutral Usagi could hear the accusation dripping from the words. A crash of thunder banged, her eyes springing open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are trying to escape your future? To escape me?" The voice swirled around her sounding less and less like her own. "Are you truly willing to abandon everything? And for what? What do you hope to gain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The delicate tapping of heels pricked the air again as the Queen took a step towards her. The layers of her dress rustled as she moved. Long pale fingers reached out and cupped Usagi's chin. Her hand lifeless against her warm face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, she lifted her chin upwards. Usagi wanted to shut her eyes again. To look away. But she couldn't. She was completely bound to this woman's will. Moving from the floor to the familiar white gown, a pale silver bow trailed gracefully along her back. As she traced the silhouette her heartbeats rang in her ears. Her breath shallow in her chest. Reaching the woman's face a wave of revulsion swelled through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen's face, her own face, was scarred with the same gruesome crack that engulfed the throne. The woman smiled, her mouth crooked, split by the deep chasm that distorted everything about her expression. The gentleness she’d known once before gone. Replaced by an insidious broken smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must stop now Usagi. You cannot escape this future. No matter how you struggle, no matter how you fight you cannot change what has already happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not trying to escape anything. I...I just..." she stopped, unable to finish the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't lying. This was the future she had wanted. The one she fought so desperately to protect. Regardless of her doubts, she would choose this path. She had to choose it. She couldn't let herself believe otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest tightened as a small part of her struggled unwilling to be pushed back into the darkness within her. The thoughts that lurked in the back of her mind for the past three years too dangerous to acknowledge. Those parts that she’d hidden away in a place she shouldn’t venture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen laughed. "Do you think I'm a fool? I know exactly what you are doing even if you won't admit it to yourself. These selfish desires will only torment you and bring you nothing but despair. In the end, you cannot escape destiny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another flash of lightning burst through the black void, snapping Usagi out from the spell. Turning from the broken woman she ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprinting back into the bedroom echoes of Serenity's laughter filled the room. Grabbing for the handle on the door she pulled. But it wouldn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter stopped only to be replaced by sharp little clicks against the stone, drawing closer. Each step in time with the beat of her heart. Raising her hand to her chest she reached for her broach but her fingers closed on thin air. It was gone. She was defenseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clenching her hands into fists she banged against the crystal door. The footsteps stopped and a cold aura enveloped her. Ice seeping into her bones. Her pulse now the only sound she could hear. The queen laid her hand on Usagi's back and a chill ran down her spine. Knowing there would be no escape she turned her head. Ready to face Serenity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring back at her no longer were her own sapphire eyes but eyes of deep scarlet, digging through to her innermost secrets. Everything naked in their gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can never escape destiny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The icy hand shoved her forward as the world vanished around her. Down, down, down, her stomach leaped to her throat as she tumbled into the darkness. Two red eyes blazing down at her as she fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy smell of cedar enveloped her, grounding her back in the waking world. Releasing the white cotton sheet she clutched in her hand Usagi opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling to a seated position, unsure why her muscles ached in protest with every movement. She could hear a door open and close from somewhere else in the house. Unintelligible chatter drifted up the staircase towards her. Seeing the staircase her memories flooded back. Seeing Mamo-chan, running away with Haruka, teleporting to Kinmoku, being attacked by an unknown shadow. She reached for her broach at the memory of the wisp, panic flaring in her chest. It wasn't there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi jumped to her feet and immediately fell back on the bed with a thud as the world began to swim around her again. Forcing herself into a sitting position, she focused on her breathing. Thankful for once that Rei had made her sit through meditation classes with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In" she held her breath. "Out" she slowly exhaled. As she repeated the practice the voice in her head replaced with Rei's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In and Out. In and Out. Usagi! Concentrate! Sometimes I don't know why I try with you. Stop daydreaming and focus. In and out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have to thank Rei the next time she saw her. Knowing full well she would use this as leverage to make her practice with her more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly the room came back into focus. Soft wood paneling covered the walls and floor. No wonder she had been overwhelmed by the scent of cedar when she awoke. To her left a window let the early light of evening radiate into the room. Had she been asleep the whole day? Below the window, a flash of light caught her eye. This time, more cautiously, Usagi stood up from the bed and walked over to the corner of the room where her clothes had been cleaned and folded. Her broach gleaming on top. Looking down at herself, shocked, she hadn't realized she was wearing different clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep groan coming from the stairs made her jerk her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh good, you're awake." A young woman with short brown hair smiled over at her as she climbed to the second floor. "I was beginning to worry that you would never wake up. I called the doctor after you fainted four days ago and they said you just needed rest but I can't tell you what a relief it is you're awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi stared at her, not sure what to say. Four days. She had been out for four days! When she left she only thought she'd be gone a day or two. Just long enough to say hi to everyone, clear her head then return to Earth. How was she going to explain this to everyone? Unbelievable excuses floated around her head when she saw the other girl looking at her worry written across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, do you speak a different language? I was never good at any in school... ummmmm I'm Suki," She said, gesturing emphatically at herself. "You're in my house in Calon. I'm happy you're okay." Each word accompanied by ever-larger gestures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi laughed. "No, don't worry. I understand you I'm just still a bit tired I guess, sorry about that. I've been out for four days?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl let out a sigh that rippled through her body. "That is a relief! I thought I was about to go from having an unconscious girl in my house to one I couldn't communicate with. What would I do then? Yeah, four days actually almost five now." Gesturing to the fading light in the window. "I've never seen someone sleep as much as you did. Must have really needed it. I mean you did burst in here and then collapse on the floor. How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi's head nearly exploded as Suki seemed to talk faster and faster with each sentence. Trying to fit just one more word into each second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm feeling alright just a bit lightheaded"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could imagine. I would be too if I hadn't eaten in that long"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue a monstrous growl rose from her stomach. Usagi smiled apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate to ask after you've already done so much but do you have anything I could eat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, why don't you change then come down whenever you're ready. I washed your clothes the other day. Thought you would like to have something clean when you woke up. Actually, there's a shower up here too if you want to use it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of a shower had never sounded so good to Usagi. She could have hugged Suki if only they hadn't just met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, that sounds amazing"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, I'll get something started for dinner." Pausing as started to walk down the staircase Suki glanced back at her. Her light green eyes shining in the light golden of sunset. "Oh, what is your name? Sorry, should have asked you that first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usagi"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she had finished devouring her third plate of food Usagi finally felt her hunger stop clawing at her stomach. Suki’d spent the entire dinner in awe, or perhaps concern, at her appetite. Unable to figure out where all of the food went. Convinced she had an extra stomach or two hidden somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Usagi put her fork onto the plate, the smell of roasted garlic still filling the air from dinner. Suki stood, beginning to clear the dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll get that. It's the least I can do." Usagi rushed to stand the persistent dizzy spells instantly returning. Falling back into her chair, Suki smiled and gathered the plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got it. Can't have you passing out again on your way to the kitchen. What would I do then? There’ve been enough strange things going on around here. People would start to think I had something to do with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki gave her a quizzical look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I'm not from around here." That was an understatement. But while Suki had politely tried to pull her life story from her at dinner Usagi did her best to skirt the topic. While she wanted to tell her everything she wasn't sure how she'd react. If she hadn't been Sailor Moon and a strange girl told her they were from another planet here to visit their friends she wouldn't have wasted a second thought before calling the cops. No, better to keep things simple for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi, on the other hand, struggled to not jump down Suki's throat with questions about the Star Lights. She wanted to know everything that’d happened since they left Earth. She forced the barrage of questions that kept intruding on her thoughts down, hoping the few she did ask wouldn't raise Suki's suspicions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did manage to find out the palace was only half a day's walk away from Calon. She couldn't believe how close her friends were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry forgot!" Suki called from the kitchen as she turned on the water, leaving Usagi to her thoughts. Images of Crystal Tokyo and Neo Queen Serenity reappeared in her mind. What had it all meant? She wasn't sure if what she saw was a twisted vision sent by her future self or just her mind crafting a horrible nightmare. An amalgamation of the fears and worries that had plagued her the past few years. And, while she tried desperately to convince herself that's all it was, just one terrible dream. She couldn't shake the feeling that something new was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," Suki's called, bringing her back into the cozy beach cottage. Setting a bottle of what looked like wine on the table she handed Usagi a glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed it, wincing at the pain shooting from her palm. The cut from the other day reopened. Typically, a wound this small should have healed in a day, especially with the added power of her silver crystal but it stubbornly refused to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki filled both glasses, quite generously, and took a deep drink. Sinking down into her chair, her body relaxing as she took another sip. Not wanting to be rude Usagi did the same, bracing herself for the familiar burn to hit her throat. She didn't mind alcohol and often enjoyed a glass or two of wine with Haruka but she always had to fight back choking on her first few sips. When they had started their weekly tradition, due to Michiru's touring and Usagi's lack of a job, Haruka had nearly cried laughing one night after Usagi tried her whiskey. She nearly choked trying to swallow the miserable spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her delight, the burn never came. But instead, her senses were flooded with the lightly sweet flavors of raspberry with a hint of cinnamon and several others she couldn't recognize. She inhaled a second sip. How could Japan not have a drink half as wonderful as this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't drink that too fast or you'll be back to sleep for another five days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is delicious. What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elderflower Wine. Made it myself. There's a local grove I pick the flowers from. I was going to go earlier this week and get some more, it's one of our most popular items in the store, but a magical girl dropped out of the sky and onto my floor," Suki laughed and took another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only she knew how right she was,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Usagi thought, taking another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The season's almost over. The fields might only be open for another day or two. This could be the last bottle I have until next year." Her eyes looked longingly at the half-empty bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you go tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't. The store is open tomorrow and while I do love this wine I have a few packages coming that I can't miss." Suki gazed at her glass, swelling the burgundy liquid slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll watch the store for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can take care of the store while you're out. It's the least I can do to pay you back for everything you've done for me. Not anyone would have taken care of me. I really want to do something to repay you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I mean I'd love to go," Usagi could see the mental debate in Suki's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please let me help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you're certain you'll be okay," Suki said, still hesitant at the idea but excitement growing behind her green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise, I'm feeling so much better already"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, that would really help me out. I wasn't looking forward to running out so early in the year." Suki raised her glass across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping her glass against Suki's they both took another drink and fell into an easy conversation that lasted late into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked this chapter! The next one will be up next weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seiya studied her map again, fighting the urge to crumple the useless paper up and chuck it against the wall of the coffee shop. It was four days since she'd come to Calon and so far had found nothing. No supreme evil lurking in the shadows, no galaxy destroying chaos, not even a petty thief. If only she'd known how incredibly boring hunting an untraceable evil would be she would have convinced Taiki to go instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her map, she sighed and took another sip of coffee. The bitingly bitter liquid floated on her tongue, her body in desperate need of the caffeine. For once couldn't whatever dark force that attacked her planet be more upfront so they all could have it out in one single battle royale. Clean and simple. Instead, she was stuck searching down every street and abandoned alley for any trace she could find, but so far she had come up with nothing. At least on Earth, when they were searching for their Princess, they were disguised as idols. Which always kept things interesting. Seiya could feel the smirk rising to her face as memories of their time on Earth sprang up in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While it took Seiya a few days to admit it, Taiki had been right. The power couldn't have come from Usagi. Why would she have come here and not have found them by now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And even if it was her, what would you do Fighter? Just casually hangout, reminiscing about old times until she leaves you again? And she would leave. She can't stay here. Then what would you do? Spend another three years pining after someone who wasn't meant for you?" Lightly kicking the table leg, she cursed at her thoughts. But knew they were right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing herself back to reality, annoyed with her inability to concentrate, she unfurled the map again in a futile attempt to keep herself and her thoughts focused on the mission. She had enough of memories for one week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scanning the map Seiya circled a random street with her pen. This spot was as good as any to start looking today. Standing up she absentmindedly grabbed for her cup, the coffee teetering dangerously around the edges. She dodged the small droplets that tumbled over and crashed onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All this day needed was her ruining her favorite white silk shirt. The wrap top fit her perfectly and was just low cut enough that Taiki gave her a lecture about how they were representatives of the princess every time she wore it. When Seiya pointed out that their guardian uniforms were much more revealing, the brunette would simply walk away mumbling to herself in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked out to the street and headed towards the beach resigned to another tedious day of searching. The salt-tinged air washing away the heavy scent of ground coffee lingering around the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Might as well start here," she thought, approaching a quaint shop. Through the window, she could see rows of glass sculptures lining the walls. Clearly the type of place a world-ending evil would hide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached for the latch swinging open the gate when a petite girl with short brown hair opened the door to the shop, slamming it behind her. Before she could warn her, the other woman crashed into her. Her training kicked in as she grabbed the girl, saving her from falling to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," the woman stammered as Seiya helped her back to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's my fault. I should always be ready for a beautiful woman to fall into my arms," she winked at the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having collected herself the woman looked up at Seiya a slight smile flashing across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is my shop. Did you need anything? I had to close for the morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ummm yeah. I know this must sound a bit strange but I was sent here by Princess Kakyuu to look into the recent Phantom attacks. Have you seen anything unusual around here in the last week or so? I've been looking for the past few days with no luck. Honestly, I'm starting to think reports were wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, now that you mention it I had heard that one of my neighbor's kids got attacked by something unusual by the beach. There's a cave the local kids like to hang out in down there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman stared at Seiya, confusion written across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh Sorry," Seiya laughed sheepishly. "Didn't mean to sound so excited. It's just the first lead I've had since I came here. Could you tell me who it was? I'll go talk with them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They left town right after. Wanted to get away from the city I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya's heart sank at the news. Her only lead gone before she could learn anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, I'd be happy to take you to the cave myself. I was heading down that way to get some things for the shop. It wouldn't be any trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be great! Lead the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette beamed and pointed towards the beach taking the lead as they headed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, her luck was changing. The frustrations of this morning melting away in the sun as they walked towards the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't catch your name. I'm Seiya" she said as they approached the shoreline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Suki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just up ahead," Suki called back to Seiya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat gleamed on her brow as they trudged along the beach, the sun beating down on them from the cloudless sky. Carrying her shoes in her hand, her feet burning with each step. Why she had picked shoes that were entirely useless in the sand was beyond her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she rounded the corner the gaping mouth of the cave engulfed her vision, dominating the surrounding landscape. A stream of water trickling out from its mouth, digging miniature canyons into the sand as it wound its way down to the ocean. She could only imagine the trouble she would have gotten into in a place like this as a teenager. The cool air from inside pushing away the midday heat that clung to her skin. A welcomed relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes searching the area for any trace of a Phantom but nothing felt out of the ordinary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for showing me the way. I can take it from here," Seiya said, walking into the shade. Her muscles releasing, relaxing in the cool breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Suki said, nearly shouting at her. "I mean, it can be easy to get lost in the tunnels. They reach all the way under the city. It'll be much faster if I show you where the attack was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure..." Seiya said, still taken aback by her insistence. "Just stay close, don't want anything to happen to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief clear on Suki's face. Waving Seiya forward they both pressed on into the cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damp permeated everything within the tunnels. Her feet sliding back with each step on the mud below, the earth soft with the leftover water from the receding tides. Walls slick with moisture, the stone below it gleaming in the light cast down from tiny holes scattered across the ceiling. Creating mini spotlights along their path. She was certain if she stayed here too long she would emerge with a layer of dew dripping from her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just up here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jogged up to the alcove Suki pointed at. Reaching the spot she crouched down and placed her hand on the moist ground. The cool sand yielding under the pressure of her fingers. Again she closed her eyes, searching for any remains the Phantom left behind, any clue to help her understand why they had appeared again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn't right. Even if it had been days since the attack there should have been some psychic trace left behind. A bolt of terror shot through her. If the phantom had somehow managed to possess the girl there was a chance nothing would have been left here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your neighbor's daughter, you said she left town?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, a few days ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya sighed. So much for her luck changing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing she turned back to the path they had taken and started retracing their steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's nothing I can find here. I think it's best if I go after that girl. Thanks for the help though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya continued walking towards the entrance. The light splashing of her feet in the wet sand echoed through the cave. But only one pair of steps could be heard, the other unwavering in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Suki was still standing at the spot she had left her. Her face a visage of stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, aren't you coming?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think you'll get much out of her. Are you sure you don't want to look around a bit more? These caves really do go on for miles under the city. It might be somewhere else down here," Suki said smiling but there was something off about her face. The features were askew, everything slightly off-kilter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm sure there's nothing," Seiya took a step back instinctually reaching for her broach. A sudden tension hanging heavy in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, you can't leave yet," Suki said, sauntering towards Seiya. The broken smile still plastered across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beam of sunlight slicing through the darkness from the ceiling enveloped her. Seiya's stomach dropped like a stone. Carved down the middle of her face a dark bottomless gash splitting her features in half. A ghostly mist gathered around them fully enveloping Suki, only to give way a moment later to reveal a monster where the girl had stood. Her skin now light blue, her body framed by silver vines floating and swirling around her. The crack still cutting through the Phantom's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You cannot leave." The monster yelled, thrusting her arm forward. Vines barreling towards Seiya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dodged the attack narrowly avoiding the jagged wall behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fighter Star Power. Make Up!" She yelled, instantly transforming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another barrage of vines flew at her as she leapt into the air, decimating the wall where she once stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you? What do you want with us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want anything to do with your planet ... but you... I will be the one to deliver you to my master," she laughed, firing off another round of attacks. Rubble exploding everywhere around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion rose inside her. What the hell did she want with her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing for her pendent Fighter attacked. "Star Serious Laser." Beams shot out from her hand firing towards the creature. It gracefully dodged to the side, easily evading it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's fast. I need to get closer." She thought narrowly avoiding another blast of vines above her. Rubble cracking against the cave floor as the debris fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An opening flashed before her to the phantom's right. Digging her feet into the earth Fighter launched herself forward sprinting toward the creature, determined to not miss her chance. Inches away from her target she pulled her fist back, ready to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, something jerked her foot back, ripping it out from under her. She slammed against the ground, gasping as the impact knocked the air from her lungs. She lay there stunned. Unable to move as the vine tightened its grip on her foot. Reaching to pull it, off another sprang forward trapping her arms and free leg. Slowly winding its way around her. Pinning her arms and legs against her side. She couldn't move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, they'll be here soon. Just stay put till then," the demon laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya thrashed against the vines. Cursing herself for being trapped so easily. Every movement only made them spiral tighter, till she could barely breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, the click of footsteps rang out around them. Someone was here. Fighter's heart pounded painfully against her chest. Pushing with all her strength against the vines she filled her lungs ready to yell. She had to warn them to not come any closer. It wasn't safe. Before she could make a sound another vine wrapped around her face covering her mouth. Her cry muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't try to warn them. Why take away my fun?" the monster taunted her. Raising her arms a cold thick fog instantly surrounding them, hiding them from view. She couldn't see anything past the end of her nose. Completely blanketed in the mist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now just stay here till I get back," she said. A hideous smile flashing across her splintered face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature stepped out into the mist and Seiya tried again to scream. How could she have let this happen? Helplessness plunged through her, hot tears forming in her eyes as she struggled. She wasn't going to lose to this thing. She had to get free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind brushed through Usagi's hair, lazily swaying it against her back. The rhythmic crashing of waves against the shore filled her ears. Everything around her calm and at peace. But inside her, a seed of anxiety had taken root.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had been fine this morning as the two girls chatted over breakfast. Suki bubbling with excitement at the prospect of more elderflower wine. Usagi relieved that she could stand without a wave of dizziness overwhelming her. And that against all odds she wasn't hungover. If she had learned anything from her nights out with Haruka it was that she was a supreme lightweight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Suki had come back in from her walk along the shore, something had changed. Instead of the bright smile that greeted her earlier, she glared at her. A hatred so palpable it bore into her. Had it not been for her sunglasses softening the blow she would have crawled back to her bed. Then just as quickly as Suki returned she left, nearly running from the shop. Leaving Usagi alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she had known Suki long, but nothing about the way she acted fit with the happy, kind, talkative girl she had met yesterday. Was it something she said? Had she done something to upset her? Imagined slights and offenses swirled around Usagi's head as she dissected all of their conversations from the past twenty-four hours with little success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning from the window her eyes darted around the shop, coming to rest on their target propped up in a corner. She strode over and grabbed the broom. Its polished wood smooth against her hand. If she couldn't figure out what had upset Suki she could at least clean the shop. She had done so much for her already, she needed to do something to thank her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A plan now firmly fixed in her mind Usagi smiled as she set off on her mission, total store beautification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still sweeping the main floor a surge of dark energy suddenly pulsed through the air. Catching her off guard again. Everything around her instantly covered in a palpable haze of darkness. The stench of decay almost overwhelming as she inhaled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Promising herself she would find another way to make things up to Suki she stopped sweeping. But she couldn't lose its trail again. The broom crashed to the floor as she sprinted out of the shop following the dark aura. The houses blurring past her as she ran. While the power was still strong there was an unsteadiness to it that hadn't been there when it attacked her. It must not have healed completely either. Hopefully, that would be enough to make it a fair fight this time. Familiar lead weights formed in her legs as she ran. The wind at her back propelling her forward despite the discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the beach she could feel the presence growing stronger. She couldn't be far from the creature now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rounding a bouldered corner, a clang of stones bursting apart filled the air. A sound she knew all too well after her many years of fighting. Her broach hummed in her hand as she peered around the corner, the gaping mouth of the cave looming before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the clamor of crashing rocks, she could barely make out two voices. A low cry echoed out from inside and a chill ran down her spine. What if she was too late and the creature already hurt someone. Not waiting for a second longer Usagi raised her broach into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar flood of power washed over her as she transformed. No longer Usagi, Sailor Moon ran into the cave following the dark trail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The damp in the air mixed with the smell of decay pressed against her, almost making her choke as she raced down the tunnel. She had to find them. As she ran deeper a blanket of fog crept out from the depths of the cave, surrounding her. Unable to see anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slight rush of wind was all the warning she had to move, as a mass of vines missed her face by inches. Sailor Moon audibly wincing as they whirled past her face, breaking the stone wall behind her. What she wouldn't give to have her friends here. Mercury could have guided them through this fog without a second thought. No, she had to do this on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter filled the air and echoed all around her. The voice everywhere and nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't expect you to be here," venom dripped from the creature's words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you? Show yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think not. I'm much happier toying with you from here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another storm of vines flew out above her as she ducked just in time. A crash rang out behind her. Dust from the pulverized rock floated through the air filling her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing on this planet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, it's not my place to tell you but you will find out soon enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avoiding another attack, panic clutching at her chest as her movements slowed. Even with the power of her transformation, her movements were sluggish. As though she were moving through water. The fatigue from the past few days chasing at her heels with every step. She wouldn't last long, she needed to find them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaping into the air she narrowly avoided yet another blast. Each attack coming faster than the last. Hovering just above the clouds she saw the fog swirling out from a spot a few feet in front of her. The eye of the storm. That must be where the demon was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Landing on the ground she jumped again into the air. Knowing if this gamble didn't work this battle wouldn't last much longer. Passing over the center of the fog another spike of vines aimed directly for her chest, ready to impale her. She reached for her tier and smashed the vines away. Knocking them into the roof of the cave just above her. The creature cried out as the boulders from above crashed down onto her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palpable relief swept through her. It worked. She wished Rei had been here to see it, no way she would believe that she had come up with that on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the creature moaned the fog slowly receded revealing the blue-skinned beast surrounded by the deadly vines. Clutching at her eyes that had been wounded by the falling rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now's my chance," she thought, concentrating her energy on her tier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light glowed from her, streaming through the dark cave and flooding over the creature. Dropping to her knees the blue skin and vines fading away as the girl returned to normal. A dark shadow floated out from her head, dissolving into the air above. She wasn't sure but for a second she thought she had seen a crack down its face. The same one she saw in her nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suki!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sailor Moon ran towards the girl catching her before she fell onto the damp floor. Instantly forgetting about the dream. Clutching Suki's head against her chest she sank to her knees holding her new friend. How on earth had she ended up in this mess? Something must have happened when she had gone out this morning. That would explain the sudden mood change. But what was this creature and why did it seem to know her? She had never been to Kinmoku before. There's no way they should have known who she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still lost in her thoughts Sailor Moon didn't hear the soft grunts of someone standing, coming from her side. The light tapping of another set of boots against the stone floor. A sharp gasp cut through the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head spun towards the noise, ready to put herself between Suki and the potential threat. Then everything stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand raised to her mouth, an instinctual need to hide her shock took over her body. Her heartbeat pounding in her ears, all other noise silenced by its rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two piercing blue eyes stared back at her own. Eyes that had haunted her dreams and tormented her thoughts for the past three years. Eyes she worried she may never see again. Eyes that had pulled her all the way from her home to this foreign world. Though she was not willing to fully admit any of this to herself. She reached out her hand. Her voice nearly caught in her throat. A single word floating from her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seiya…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked the ending!!! I am so glad they are finally together. Really enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm already excited to post the next one. Hope everyone is having a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell at Hikawa shrine. The day's visitors had all retreated home, charms in hand. Prayers for good exam grades, or luck with love, carefully tucked away with their hopeful owners. Crumpled papers from unlucky fortunes tied to wire fences, abandoned in hopes of avoiding their fate, resting silently in the cool air. Everything calm and still. Except for one room where a blazing fire flickered. Dancing tongues of light casting erratic shadows, the glow pressing against the darkness. Cracks from the burning wood, splintering in the heat, punctured the silence. </p><p>Rei sat rigid before the flames, still dressed in her Miko uniform, hands clasped in concentration. Usagi had been missing for five days and still, she couldn’t find answers in the blaze. The same questions hounding her over and over again. Where had she gone? Why hadn't she told anyone where she was going? Why, why did she leave them?</p><p>She had known something was off with her friend at hanami. Usagi lost in her thoughts, somewhere far beyond the group. From what Mamoru told them she still wasn’t herself the next day either. </p><p>Running from his apartment, vanishing into the streets of Tokyo, then teleporting from Earth entirely. Everyone felt her leave. It was impossible for her to conceal that much power. </p><p>No matter how many times she turned the events over in her mind she couldn’t understand why Usagi had done it. </p><p>What stung most, maybe more than her disappearance, was that she left from <em> her </em>shrine. Even though she was so close, Usagi chose to not come to her. She knew they had all grown apart but the bond between the girls was something time couldn’t fracture. Or so she believed. The hurt that appeared five days ago, ached again in her chest. </p><p>She would have done anything for her. What could possibly be so bad that she couldn’t see that? She concentrated again on the fire, determined this time she would find answers. She would find her friend.</p><p>Droplets of sweat rolled down her face, the faint taste of salt filling her mouth as she chanted. Her words pierced the air, punctuated by the pops from the crackling embers. Usagi still out of her reach. </p><p>Abandoning her search for Usagi in the present she cast her psychic senses towards the future. While she could only see small snippets and feelings of what was to come, those breadcrumbs always comforted her. No matter what happened now, knowing their future was still secure, that was all that mattered.</p><p>Repeating the ritual she performed every night for the past five days, Rei concentrated on her breathing, the smoke burning as she inhaled deeply. Slowing not only her breath but the beating of her heart. Her mind a still dark sea. The familiar vision slowly materializing around her. The soft lights of Crystal Tokyo emerged from the darkness. The soothing pulse of the silver crystal radiating out over the world. Her muscles released their tension as the unmistakable air of serenity washed over her. Their future was still there. Usagi was still safe.</p><p>Sitting with the vision, the hot ball of anxiety in her gut melting away, she soaked in the calm. But as she was about to release the image, everything went black. The glistening crystal towers slipped through her fingers like water. The tension returned as fear crept up her spine. Her thoughts raced as she forced herself to focus. Searching desperately again for the vision, but nothingness only returned her call. Her heart raced as ominous thoughts fought to consume her. Pushing them back, the last of her hope wavering, teetering on the edge of a cliff. </p><p>What happened to Usagi? Was she hurt or worse?</p><p>Then, as if in answer to her desperate prayer, the faint but strong pulse of the silver crystal emerged from the darkness. Its steady power dim but firm and clear. A tiny beacon of hope. </p><p>The crow's calls cut through the night as Rei opened her eyes, her top almost completely soaked through with sweat. She needed to call the others. They needed to know what she saw.</p><p>”Usagi, what have you gotten yourself into?”</p><p>/</p><p>She was here. </p><p>How could she be here? Not that the reason mattered. Usagi was here. </p><p>Fighter wanted to run to her. To wrap her arms around her. But she couldn't run, she couldn’t even walk. Her feet, instead, choosing this moment to be replaced by lead weights.</p><p>Her heart low and thunderous, each beat pulsing out to her fingertips. She was only feet away now. Still more like an apparition than a solid person through the fog. Opening her mouth her voice caught in her throat unable to speak. This was the moment she had waited for these past three years, the one she had dreamed about over and over again. But now that it was here she couldn’t move. Couldn’t say anything. She could only stand there and watch her. Afraid to blink. Certain that if her eyes close for too long there would be no one there on the other side of the momentary darkness. Left by herself in the cave. Alone again. </p><p>With each labored step forward, each throb of her heart, her vision narrowed, filled only by the Moon Princess. A swirl of emotions grew inside of her threatening to break through all at once. Joy that she was here, anger at herself that she couldn’t help in the battle, fear that she would leave her alone again; all waged a war within her. The damn inside her threatening to burst at any moment.</p><p>As the seconds passed the mist slowly parted between them. Dissolving the thin veil between her dreams and reality. But this time her dream was standing before her. </p><p>Sailor Moon sat in the mud clutching Suki to her chest. Eyes frantically darting up and down, scanning the woman for any signs of injury. Her blond hair messy, strands falling out from the two perfect buns atop her head, dislodged from the battle. Her white uniform smeared with stains from the dirt and moss. Celestial wings trembling behind her in the breeze. Small white shreds hung from them by a thread, evidence of the vines’ near misses. Her face smudged with dust and dirt. Tiny cuts and bruises marred her alabaster skin, each one a sign of Seiya’s failure to protect her again. Each a penance she would have to repay. Why did it have to be another battle that brought them together? </p><p>A small gasp escaped Fighter’s lips, her boot catching on the uneven floor of the cave. Instantly, Sailor Moon shielded Suki, still unconscious, to her side. Putting herself between the girl and the noise. Her eyes blazing in Fighter’s direction. Two brilliantly burning sapphires, glowing with an almost holy light. She missed those eyes most of all. Her heart nearly stopped beating. Completely entranced by the woman before her. </p><p>All at once, Sailor Moon’s features softened. The protective fire in her eyes extinguished, replaced by another nameless emotion that wavered between sorrow and joy. Fighter couldn't figure out which it was but hoped it was the latter. Still locked in her gaze the world fell away. Leaving only the two of them. </p><p>Why wouldn’t her legs move? Why were the words she had repeated so many times in the quiet of her dreams, in the silence of her room, unwilling to be said aloud? The stillness stretched out unbearably between them, as the last of the mist melted away, fully rejoining their two worlds. </p><p>Hope fading that she would ever leave this moment when an ethereal voice, barely a whisper, crossed the chasm between them. One word, a timid prayer, filled the cave. A hand reached out towards her.</p><p>”Seiya...”</p><p>That was all the permission her body needed. Crossing the chasm between them, Fighter fell to her knees wrapping her arms around Sailor Moon. Unaware of the jagged rocks that dug into her legs, her whole being focused on the girl - no woman - in her arms. Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she didn't care. Relief washing over her as she hugged the blonde closer. Her gentle heat melted away the chill from the cave, warming her through her skin and into her core, the soft scent of lilacs enveloping her. She never wanted to let her go again. Usagi's hand rested gently on her back, returning her embrace. </p><p>A small voice tugged at Seiya, alerting her that this had gone on too long. That this was no longer just a hug between friends. And that’s what they were, no matter how much she wished for it to be different, they were only friends. Knowing the voice was right, but hating it nonetheless, she slowly released her grip on Usagi, sitting back to look at her. </p><p>The other girl's eyes also sparkling with unshed tears. Her smile reached out, capturing Seiya’s heart, and she happily surrendered to its brilliance. </p><p>Feeling a smile spread over her face she finally found her voice.</p><p>“Yo, Odongo-atama.”</p><p>/</p><p>Strolling towards the northern garden to meet Taiki, Yaten raised her arms towards the sky, ringing almost all of the air from her lungs, as she stretched. The sun warming her skin pleasantly. Without Seiya around the palace was quiet, which was typically how she preferred things. But the monotony had begun to eat away at her. Spending her days drowning in paperwork and other minutiae she needed a distraction. That’s why she jumped at the chance to patrol the grounds today when some of the guards called in sick. A task she usually would have pawned off on Seiya.</p><p>Taiki waited for her in the shade of the night plum trees. The flowers on its willowy branches shut against the midafternoon light. At night these trees were the shining jewel of the gardens. Nothing could rival their beauty. But now, in the afternoon light, they carefully hid their secrets, tucked away in tiny light green buds. </p><p>Looking up from her book she nodded at Yaten and stood. Deciding to walk the perimeter of the grounds the two set off, more intent on enjoying the summer day than looking for threats.</p><p>“I still can't believe Prince Korin tried to make a move on Seiya. If he thinks he's got a chance in hell with her he's going to be rudely mistaken,” Yaten laughed. “But I'd pay to watch that trainwreck any day. Everything has been so dull since they arrived, I could use the distraction.”</p><p>“I wonder if Seiya's had any luck with the Phantoms? I thought we would have heard something by now.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about it. She's probably off moping again. I don't know why she won't give up on that moon girl. It's not like she could go back to Earth.”</p><p>Taiki shot her a look.</p><p>“Sorry, I don't really have anything against her. I just...” Yaten looked into the distance. “I hate seeing what Seiya does to herself when she gets caught up in those daydreams. It was bad enough when we first got back, but to put herself through it again... she should have moved past this by now but for some reason, she can't. Or maybe she won’t let herself” </p><p>“That does seem to be the case,” Taiki said.</p><p>“It's not like she can leave. This is our home.” </p><p>“Are you sure she's the only one who would go back if she had the chance?” </p><p>“What's that supposed to mean?” she shot back, flustered at the question. </p><p>Taiki raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Don't go and point fingers when I know given the chance you would leave in a heartbeat. You’re not as clever as you think you are. Always practicing those card games we learned on Earth for no reason. Someone you are dying to have a rematch with?” </p><p>“I don't know what you are implying. I have to do something here to keep my mind engaged. I can't help it if you two are always losing.” Taiki’s typically stoic face reddened. Yaten satisfied with her small revenge. </p><p>She stuck out her tongue. Taiki laughed, the mood between the lightning again.</p><p>Rounding the corner she spotted a lone figure standing in the middle of the flower beds. This section of the garden belonged to Princess Kakyuu, and she was trapped in council meetings about the upcoming welcome ball. No one should be here.</p><p>“Is that Princess Miyo? What is she doing here?” Yaten asked.</p><p>“Maybe Princess Kakyuu told her she could use it for the day?” Taiki shrugged. </p><p>“That would require her to say something.” </p><p>Since they arrived Princess Miyo hadn't said more than five words to anyone. At first, Yaten put it down to the famous Elorian attitude. But it quickly became clear she could barely look her own brother in the face, let alone her hosts. Her eyes dead and joyless. But something was different about her today. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. </p><p>“Where are her guardians?” Taiki asked, looking around.</p><p>That was it. Anytime the Princess was out of her room her guardians were always by her side. Never once dropping their transformations. They watched her like a hawk, never letting the girl out of their sight. Both just as unapproachable as their princess. </p><p>She understood the deep compulsion to protect their princess as much as any guardian. A force that nearly broke her when they lost Kakyuu. When she failed. But if they treated Kakyuu the same way Princess Miyo’s Guardians treated her, all three of them would be banished from the palace until they learned to give her space. Not that they could disobey a direct command from their Princess. </p><p>“Should we check on her?” not relishing the prospect of dealing with the Elorians any more than she needed to.</p><p>Taiki shrugged, “Probably?”</p><p>Strolling towards her Taiki called out to the Princess, her voice bouncing off the castle walls. The young girl instantly turning her head towards them, her long auburn hair catching in the breeze. Her deep green eyes widened with fear as the two women approached. All color draining from her face. Not that there was much, to begin with. Was she really that sheltered that the two of them could scare her? </p><p>Approaching Princess Miyo she took a small step backward, her foot catching on a loose stone sending her teetering backwards. Reaching out her hand to steady the Princess, Yaten grabbed her arm.</p><p>The world of Kinmoku instantly fell away, like a heavy rain streaming down a windowpane, obscuring everything until all that remained was an indistinguishable blur of colors. The blue sky, the gardens, the summer heat, all melted into the distance. In its place, a world of grey appeared. </p><p>The sun hung high in the sky it’s light, cold and bleak. The trees and plants around her lifeless, all color stripped from them. Her silver hair as vibrant as a rainbow in this ashen place. Glinting in the austere light, small dark crystals sprouted from the ground, where flowers should have been. </p><p>Where was she? This could be any random forest on any planet in the galaxy.</p><p>Leaves swayed in the breeze, making no sound. Looming in the distance, a jet black lake surrounded a lone grey island covered in trees sliced through the grey horizon. Every branch straight and sharp, poised daggers soundlessly waiting for their victims. Among the trees, a smooth dark glassy structure jutted out into the sky gleaming in the lifeless sun. Black and colorless like everything else. </p><p>She headed towards the island. Her footsteps the only sound. There was no way to tell how long she walked, but her legs ached by the time she reached the water. </p><p>This is what she got for wishing that things would be more exciting. Getting trapped in a vision of a dead planet, alone.</p><p>Reaching the edge of the lake she crouched to the ground, stretching her hand out towards what appeared to be water, her fingers disappearing into the cool liquid. A low hum of dark energy throbbed through the air, aching deep within her bones. Her body tensed, instinctively readying for a fight. Before she could do anything a flash of light burst out, blinding her. Forcing her eyes to shut.</p><p>The first thing she noticed were the birds playfully calling to one another, then, as if through water, she could hear Taiki call out to her. Opening her eyes she stared at her surroundings, once again bursting with color and life. She was back. </p><p>A hand pressed firmly to her shoulder. Taiki’s violet eyes filled with concern. </p><p>“Yaten?” She asked, for what she knew was not the first nor the second time.</p><p>“Huh, yeah... Sorry,” Yaten said. The world still not feeling completely real. The dark atmosphere from the lake still clung to her. A chill she couldn’t shake. </p><p>“Yaten, could you let Princess Miyo go?” </p><p>Her hand still clutching the Princess’s arm. Her face filled with terror. </p><p>Did she know what she saw, where she’d been?</p><p>Before she could release Miyo her hand was slapped away. The force nearly flinging her back a step. Instantly, Miyo was flanked by her Guardians, neither of which looked amused. </p><p>“Do not touch the Princess,” Keeper snapped, her amber eyes blazing, as she almost growled at Yaten. </p><p>“Yaten was just trying to keep her from falling.”</p><p>“I don’t care what the reason was. Never touch her again.” With that, they turned their backs to them. Princess Miyo's face, once again free of emotion, stood cowering between them, and left the garden. </p><p>“What’s got them so bent out of shape?” Yaten asked, finally firmly planted back in reality. </p><p>“I don’t know but something’s not right.”</p><p>Yaten nodded. Not just the Princess but all of the Elorians. Ever since they’d arrived dark aura had been growing around them. She needed to warn Kakyuu and the others to keep their distance from them. </p><p>“So what happened to you when you grabbed the Princess? You seemed to fade away for a bit.”</p><p>“I’m not sure but we need to find Kakyuu. There’s something off with our guests.”</p><p>/</p><p>Setsuna paced in front of the Space-Time Door. The mist surrounding her parted and reformed with each determined step. While she was no longer charged to eternally guard the door, she always found herself returning when she needed to clear her mind. When she needed somewhere to think. And she needed that space today.</p><p>A wave of energy pulsed around her. Another ripple in the future, this one larger than the last, pushed through her. The muscles in her forehead tensed as the worry within her grew. The eternal doors looming over her, the phases of the moon etched up and down the stone, ever constant, the only unchanging things she had ever known, met her gaze.</p><p>Nothing was ever set in stone, the future always changing and shifting in small undetectable ways, that was how time worked. Even the future she once let her fellow guardians see was not preordained. She explained this to them several times over the years but the truth of it was hard to grasp. Had she not been Chrono's daughter, her powers tied to the flow of time, she most likely wouldn't have truly understood the truth either. But while there were always small differences she had never seen anything like this.</p><p>It began when Galaxia came to Earth. Crystal Tokyo would flicker in and out of view, briefly vanishing in the stream like the bottom of a still pond momentarily obscured by ripples. But once Galaxia was defeated, she assumed the ripples would stop, that everything would return to the way it had always been. But they only grew stronger.</p><p>She debated telling the others, but they already had too much knowledge of the future. And that was dangerous enough. No, the timeline was her charge and she would fix it. So she let her friends continue dreaming of Crystal Tokyo, content to live with the certainty of what they’d seen.</p><p>Raising her staff into the air, the garnet orb on the end glowed, springing to life at her call. Filling the dark misty space with an eerie burgundy light. The grinding of stone against stone filled the void as the door opened. Vibrations from the colossal door rippled through her as it groaned. She needed to see her, to make sure she was safe.</p><p>“Small Lady, where are you?” She whispered to herself as she gazed out over the timeline. From here she could see everything that ever had or would happen, but never interfere. Or more that she shouldn't, having done so on rare occasions before, still bearing the scars of the price she had paid. </p><p>Another ripple crushed against her, concealing the future again. Waiting for the waves to clear, the streams blurring in and out of focus, her grip tightened against the cool metal rod. Anchoring herself to its reassuring weight as a spark of panic threatened to burst through her calm exterior. Whatever just happened wasn't a ripple. It was a tsunami.</p><p>Before she could stop herself she leapt through the doors hovering above the turbulent scene below. She had to find her. She wouldn't let the waves take her away. Regardless of the price required, she would gladly pay it. </p><p>Summoning the orb to her, the garnet gem drifting down into her outstretched hand. Streaks of deep red light burst forth, filling the unending blackness. As the light touched the timeline it transformed into a sea of tiny twinkling dots. Every event across time instantly reacting to her power, illuminating the unending space. Gleaming red stars floating in the cosmos. </p><p>Pluto's eyes frantically darted from one speck to the next, searching desperately for the familiar glow from her friend.</p><p>“Small Lady....”</p><p>The seconds stretched into minutes, her heart sinking with every passing moment. Where was she?</p><p>Then, out of the corner of her eye, a pale pink gleam amongst the sea of red gems fluttered against the darkness. The knot tightening in her chest released. Small Lady was safe.</p><p>Without warning another wave hit. Raising her arm to protect her face, a gust burst through the void, nearly tossing her into its currents. She had to get out. Looking up, she hunted for the open doors quickly spotting them, flying back out of the chaos. Turning back around, her heart dropped. She could still feel the light of the pink crystal, the tiny slow pulse of its power, but its light, along with all of the others, had vanished. Nothingness staring back at her. She fought to keep calm, to keep the terror at bay. But for the first time in years, she felt her hand tremble as she clutched the staff even tighter. The timeline was completely empty. </p><p>/</p><p>Usagi kept glancing over at Seiya from across the room. Worried that if she looked away the Starlight would vanish back into the mist she appeared from. Suki's light snores drifting out from her bedroom and into the kitchen. She had been asleep since they carried her home from the cave.</p><p>That cave, Usagi's thoughts drifted back over the events of the past few hours. Everything had happened so quickly. Here she thought Kinmoku was peaceful, all of their threats banished, their planet safe again, but it didn’t appear to be so straightforward. That monster, a phantom Seiya had called it on their way back, bore the same scarring on its face that Neo Queen Serenity did in her vision. The same hideous gaping wound. Her pulse quickened in her veins as she pushed back the memory. Unanswered questions haunted her thoughts, her head aching as she fruitlessly searched for answers. </p><p>And then there was Fighter, who walked out of the mist like a dream. A gentle prickle of heat grew out from her chest, slowly spreading through her whole body. While not painful, she couldn’t settle the building energy. Fidgeting in her chair, every position as uncomfortable as the last. She wiggled her toes restlessly against the smooth wood floor. </p><p>Shooting a glance again across the room, Seiya still in the kitchen busy preparing dinner. The light bouncing off her glistening skin, the muscles in her arms strong and graceful, sloping beautifully as she worked. Somewhere deep inside her a part of her relaxed for the first time in three years.</p><p>Seiya looked up, catching Usagi staring at her, quickly making a face.</p><p>“Do you think I'm going to vanish on you already Odango or did you just miss my handsome face that much you can’t help but stare?”</p><p>“No, I’m just starving and wanted to make sure you weren’t going to burn dinner. And who said anything about missing you?” She shot back, turning her head. Trying to hide the pink she was sure was brazenly glowing in her cheeks. </p><p>“Don't worry Odango, I wouldn't think of coming between you and dinner. That would be more terrifying than any monster I've ever faced,” Seiya laughed, winking at her. </p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>“I'm just joking. Don't worry I’ve made plenty. Besides, I wouldn't want you running back to Earth already because of one lousy meal.” She walked over setting the plates down on the table. “Looks like I’ve gone from being your bodyguard to your personal chef. What would you do without me around?”</p><p>“I offered to help!”</p><p>“That's a fate worse than death.”</p><p>“I'll have you know Mako said the cookies I made for hanami were delicious. I'm an excellent cook now.”</p><p>“You'll have to stay around long enough to show me then.” Seiya sat down, her eyes smiling as she took a bite. </p><p>She could feel the heat rise again to her face, flustered by Seiya's effortless smile. It was so easy to fall back into their old routine, Seiya teasing her, Usagi snapping back in response. As though the past three years hadn’t happened. That they were never apart. But under the levity, an awkward tension hung thick in the air between them. She had noticed it on their walk back, chalking it up to the two of them readjusting to being together. But it still lingered.</p><p>Maybe things had changed with Seiya? What if she had waited too long to visit? How could she already be messing everything up?</p><p>She wasn't as blind as she acted back when the Starlights were on Earth, she knew Seiya liked her. And in the moments, that one moment, she had let herself be truly honest, she knew she was developing feelings too. The ache in her chest grew as that memory threatened to replay itself. To show her her truth. </p><p>But no, her future was already set and there wasn’t anything that could change it. So she pushed those feelings, that memory, down inside her, hoping they would fade with time. But now with Seiya standing here, in front of her again, those long-buried feelings struggled to break free from their banishment. When she decided to come here she truly only wanted to see her friends and get away from her worries for a while. But now she wasn't sure.</p><p>It didn't help that while Seiya was handsome disguised as a man on Earth, she was stunning as a woman. When they both dropped their transformations Usagi half expected her to be wearing the same suit she always had...a be in her male form. Seiya Kou lead singer of the Starlights. But instead, she wore skin-tight black jeans and a wrapped crop top that showed off more than any shirt Usagi could pull off. </p><p>Seiya wasn't just beautiful, she was dazzling. </p><p>It hadn't fully registered with her, until that moment, how her male form was never truly who she was, just an act. Here she looked so much more comfortable and confident in her true body, more fully herself than Usagi had ever seen before. It had been awkward at first, after a few minutes it was clear she was the same as she had ever been. The same Seiya she’d always known.</p><p>“How are things on Earth? What’s that boyfriend of yours up to?” Seiya asked. Her eyes shooting down to the ring on her finger, that finger, then back up to her. The smile vanishing from her face.</p><p>“Oh this.... I forgot I was wearing it... It's nothing.” She reached down, taking the ring off, quickly hiding it away into her pocket. While they had never discussed it, she knew it wasn't an official engagement ring, but it did hold unspoken promises for their future. She mentally kicked herself for not removing it earlier. A knot in her stomach grew tighter. Her throat suddenly dry. She knew her answer wasn't a lie, but the truth was too much for tonight. Seiya’s blue eyes didn’t move from her. The seconds ticked by, the silence stretching thin between them. </p><p>“Mamo-chan is doing well. He's been back in America since you guys left. Still studying to be a doctor. I'm not sure how much longer he has. Every time we talk about him coming home for good there always seems to be another opportunity he can't pass up or another area he wants to explore for his specialty. At this point, I don't know when he'll really be coming home for good.” She could tell she was talking too fast, her voice pitched too high. Her smile forced. </p><p>“After everything you went through to get him back he ran off again?” Seiya didn't bother to hide the sharp edge to her words. </p><p>“It's not like he abandoned me. I'm sure he'll be back for good soon,” her voice trailed off into thin air. Unable to keep up the perfectly perfected act she’d adopted since Mamoru left any longer.</p><p>“I...We…” how was she supposed to tell Seiya about everything between the two of them. Their past lives, their future ruling Earth, their future family. Chibi-Usa. She shoved the thoughts from her mind. The knot of anxiety wrenching tighter in her stomach. They weren't any ordinary couple. It was all too much to lay at someone else’s feet. </p><p>Unable to meet Seiya’s eyes anymore, unwilling to say anything else no matter how unfair it might be. </p><p>“Do you mind if we don't talk about Earth? I just need a break.”</p><p>“Whatever you want, Odango.”</p><p>“So what are the Phantoms doing here? What do they want?” Usagi asked. Her body relaxing into the chair. Glad to be talking about anything else. </p><p>“They've been attacking randomly for the past few months but never this close to the castle. Typically they've been showing up in the more remote towns. We can’t figure out any pattern or reason for their attacks. They usually vanish just as quickly as they appear. The one you fought today was the first one to actually possess a person, which is concerning. As for what they want…” Seiya looked away from her. “We have no idea. That's why Princess Kakyuu sent me here. To see if I would find out what they were after. But there wasn't anything,” she said, shifting in her chair.</p><p>A thought flashed through Usagi’s mind. The beginnings of a plan formed. </p><p>“How about I stay for a bit and help you guys with the Phantoms?”</p><p>“Really? The others would be fine with you staying here?” Seiya said, looking at her skeptically. </p><p>“I’m sure they’d be fine with it,” her words vibrating with excitement, covering the lie. Seiya’s face unreadable. “I couldn’t leave knowing that you all were in danger. Please, let me help.” </p><p>She had to convince her. In the past three years, all she had done was wait around. Wait for Mamoru to come back and visit. Wait for the others to have time for her. Wait for her future to start. But here, she could do something she was good at. She could be useful again. Her heart quickened at the possibility. To feel like herself again. </p><p>Seiya still didn’t respond. In the silence, another thought drifted through her head, what if Seiya didn’t want her here? How could she have just assumed that Seiya would be happy to see her? That they could pick up right where they left off. Her heart sank to her stomach. Why wasn’t she saying anything?</p><p>“I mean, that is, if you want me here.”</p><p>“What? Of course, I want you here.” Seiya said leaning forward, her gaze fixed on her. Usagi unwilling and unable to look away. </p><p>“I just don’t want to drag you into another battle that isn’t your problem. It seems like every time we meet I’m pulling you into something you shouldn’t have to deal with. It would be nice if you could be here and not get mixed up in our messes.”</p><p>“Seiya, I don’t mind helping and I could use a distraction right now. Plus, I would really like to see Yaten and Taiki and to properly meet your Princess. We never really got a chance to talk on Earth.”</p><p>Seiya smiled, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Okay, you win. But don’t go off anywhere by yourself Odango. I won't have you getting hurt again on my watch. I’ll talk with Kakyuu and the others when we get back to the palace.”</p><p>“Thank you Seiya.” </p><p>Usagi wasn’t sure but as she looked across the table at the raven-haired woman she could have sworn she blushed when she said her name. </p><p>A soft mumble of incoherent words drifted into the kitchen from the bedroom. </p><p>“Go check on her. I’ll clean up in here.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Usagi said. She stood up and walked to the bedroom, wishing their conversation didn’t have to end. </p><p>/</p><p>Turning off the water, Seiya rested her hands against the counter. Taking a second to collect herself, she slowed her breathing and focused on her center. Her emotions violently teetering between utter bliss and anxiety since they left the cave. The knowledge that Usagi would have to leave again lurked in her mind. </p><p>“I can’t think about that. She is here with me now. And she wants to stay for a while,” and that could be enough for now. </p><p>She still didn’t know what to make of Usagi’s reaction to her question about Mamoru. On Earth, Usagi was always so dedicated - so protective of him - but tonight at the mention of him a shadow fell over Usagi's face. Obscuring the love that once shone through so clearly. There was more going on between them; something Usagi wouldn’t say.  </p><p>A flicker of hope pulsed in her chest as she let herself consider, for the briefest second, that maybe this time things would be different. But before it could take root Taiki’s words found her, reality crashing down around her, <em>She already made her choice. She chose Mamoru. No matter how many times you tried or what danger you put yourself in for her, she always chose him.</em></p><p>Taiki was right. Usagi had pushed her away over and over again, why should she hope that this time would be different?</p><p>Putting down the last dish, Seiya walked towards Suki’s bedroom, unable to resist the urge to check on them. Usagi had been gone for a while and even though it made no sense she needed to see her; to convince the worried voices in her head that she was still here - safe. Reaching the door she gently knocked and opened it. </p><p>“Odango?” she whispered into the dark room. Suki lying peacefully in her bed, her face no longer distorted by the horrible scar, the blankets shifting up and down evenly with each breath. Seiya looked around the room saw her friend sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall directly opposite the bed, apparently also fast asleep. </p><p>Chuckling to herself she walked over to Usagi, sitting down quietly next to her. Not wanting to wake her but unable to resist the pull of her gravity. Only inches separated the two. The soft heat emanating from Usagi’s body caressed Seiya’s skin. Anywhere it touched instantly springing to life. She fought the urge to move closer, erasing the space between them, despising the small current of air that blew carelessly through the gap. She wanted to wrap Usagi in her arms, to reach out and fix her hair. Her need to be closer to her, to touch her, almost unbearable. Pushing down her feelings she sat there she contented herself to listen to the soft rhythmic sounds of Usagi’s breathing. </p><p>She leaned her head against the wall, debating if she should wake Usagi or let her stay here for the night Usagi softly stirred.</p><p>“Seiya?”</p><p>“I’m here Odango.”</p><p>“Hmmm” she mumbled only half awake.</p><p>Seiya felt a soft weight pressed lightly against her arm, Usagi’s head gently resting against her shoulder. Her body stiffened as her heartbeat rang in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. Usagi closed the gap between them. Their bodies now pressing together huddled against the cool night breeze. Seiya's body was set aflame, aware of Usagi’s smallest movement. The sway of a lone stray strand of her hair brushing against her skin was as noticeable as if someone had zapped her. How could this girl still affect her so easily?</p><p>Forcing herself to relax she looked at the woman sleeping against her arm. As beautiful as the first day she saw her. Her bangs falling forward, swaying in the breeze. She mapped the soft contour of her face, memorizing every detail. Her mouth was slightly askew as she drifted in and out of sleep. Her skin cleared of the injuries from earlier. The image of her after the battle still stung. She pushed it from her mind. </p><p>“Seiya?” </p><p><em>Crap! Did she see me staring?</em>  Her head snapping forward, certain her face was bright red.</p><p>“Yeah?” She stammered. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here. I missed you.” Usagi whispered.</p><p>Her heart caught in her throat, Seiya swallowed and smiled. </p><p>“I missed you too Usagi.”</p><p>/</p><p>Moonlight streamed in through Haruka's open bedroom window. The sakura-filled breeze lightly blowing her cotton button-down shirt against her skin. All of the buttons deliberately left open, welcoming the night air, sweeping away the heat from the day. Unless she was racing she rarely opted for tight clothes. Nothing was more suffocating than not being able to feel the wind against her body.</p><p>Staring at the full moon above, Haruka replayed her last conversation with Usagi, and many others from the past year, in her mind. All of the secrets she kept for the younger girl bubbling inside her. Unsure if she did the right thing. </p><p>Even though Usagi hadn't told her what was wrong it wasn't hard for her to figure it out. Her Moon Princess had never been good at keeping secrets, especially from her, after they spent so much time together over the past year, two lonely souls in need of friendship and distraction. The emotions on Usagi’s face were ones she knew all too well. The same struggles she had suffered many times before, in this lifetime and the last. She couldn't bear it, to see her in the same pain that still haunted her.</p><p>Footsteps echoed down the hall, each step familiar, reassuring. Haruka had long since memorized these steps. Turning her head in time with the door opening, Michiru entered the room. She always seemed to walk on air, her light blue dress delicately swaying around her. The fabric clinging to her body and then gently releasing, fluttering away, with every step. Her heart instantly lighter. No matter how long they had been together she could still feel her breath catch whenever she saw her. Walking across the room to embrace her partner, stopping in her tracks when she realized what Michiru was holding.</p><p>“I can't see it anymore. The future has gone somewhere I can't reach,” Michiru said holding up the mirror to her face, gazing into it. Apprehension and confusion clear in her eyes as she searched again. But if she was right about Usagi, Michiru's efforts would be fruitless.</p><p>“Kitten, I hope you know what you're doing,” Haruka said, hocking both of her thumbs through her belt loops.  </p><p>Michiru raised an eyebrow at her, tilting her head. “Why does it feel like you know more about this than you’re letting on? Have you been keeping secrets from me?” </p><p>Instantly looking down sheepishly under Michiru’s scrutiny. Heat rising to her cheeks. She could count the number of people in the world on one hand that could make her blush so easily. She hadn't wanted to keep this from her but she hoped to protect Usagi for as long as she could. Even from Michiru. At least until she was sure she was right about what happened five days ago. About why her friend sobbed uncontrollably in her arms. Until she was sure that Usagi would have a chance to choose for herself this time. She owed her Princess that much.</p><p>Walking over to Michiru she intertwined their fingers. Closing their hands together. giving her a gentle squeeze. Michiru's soft skin warm against her own. Not letting go she led her over to the bed and sat down. Michiru following behind her.</p><p>“Haruka, if you think you're going to distract me you are sadly mistaken,” she glanced down towards the slightly wrinkled sheets and looked back up at her. Her aqua eyes piercing through the dimly lit room. </p><p>“While it would be an endless joy to take you up on that suggestion.” She softly kissed Michiru's hand, fighting off the urge to lean in and kiss her elsewhere, her soft pale skin taunting Haruka, “We will have to wait for another night. Love, I need to tell you somethings about our little Moon Princess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was so much fun to finally get to write Usagi and Seiya together! I know this was a longer chapter as well so I hope you all liked it. I'd love to hear with you guys think in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suki hadn’t stopped moving all morning, buzzing from one room to the next, refusing to rest no matter what they said. Seiya expected her to be a bit flustered. Usually, when people found out who she was they would freeze and stare, maybe blurt out a word or two before running away. She always found their reactions entertaining. However, her presence seemed to have the opposite effect on Suki, to an almost comical degree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suki, really, go sit down, we can get that ourselves,” Usagi said, trying to wrestle a tray filled with coffee mugs from her grip, just as Seiya returned from fetching her clothes. Suki refused again, insisting she was fine, that she couldn’t live with herself if she couldn’t be a proper host to one of Kinmoku’s Guardians and the Moon Princess. Usagi shot Seiya a desperate look as Suki rebuffed her yet again. Unable to contain her amusement at Usagi’s helplessness. Here was the estimable savior of the galaxy reduced to a powerless child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, she walked over to the kitchen, effortlessly sliding herself between the two girls. Gently grabbing Suki's wrist she leaned down towards her face, only inches away, smiling. Suki’s tan skin instantly began glowing a bright shade of fuchsia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suki, I appreciate your help but I can’t sit back and let you do all the work knowing what you went through.” Slowly releasing her wrist, Seiya took the tray of empty mugs. She instantly yielded to her request, no longer able to meet Seiya’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go sit down and rest. I can take care of everything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Suki could do was nod and scurry out of the kitchen, leaving the cold metal tray heavy in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odango, I’ve got this. Why don’t you go and sit with her?” Seiya turned towards Usagi, surprised to see her glowering at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, since you’re so concerned,” Usagi huffed as she turned and left the room, following after Suki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she jealous?” The thought flashed across Seiya’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I must be misreading things. </span>
  </em>
  <span>While it was clear that something was off between her and Mamoru there was no reason to think that they weren’t still together. The ring Usagi shoved into her pocket last night was still vivid in her memory, taunting her. But if she were jealous… maybe there was more than Usagi was letting on. Her chest grew tight as the same flicker of hope from last night fought to make itself known. Maybe this time things might be different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, forcing herself to relax, she walked to the table and joined the other two. The nutty scent of the freshly made coffee filled every crevice of the room. The mug warm against her hands. She sat down and looked at Suki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suki, I know this might be hard for you, but I need you to tell us what happened yesterday. Do you remember anything before the Phantom possessed you?” Seiya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course. I’ll tell you whatever I can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went out for my usual morning walk on the beach when I noticed something shining in one of the sand dunes. I like to collect sea glass so I went to go check if some washed up on shore but it didn’t look like any that I’ve ever seen. More like part of a broken mirror or crystal, maybe. But it was a deep black so I’m not sure. I just remember feeling pulled towards it, like it was calling to me. I think I went to grab it but after that nothing. Then I’m here, waking up back in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, I don’t remember more. I hope that’s helpful.” She took a sip of coffee as she finished. The cup trembling in her hands as she placed it on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything from when you were possessed? Anything at all about what the Phantom wanted?” Usagi asked, leaning forward, placing her hand on Suki’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No nothing really… I do remember feeling like I was supposed to get something… no someone, someone important. But I don’t know who it was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small burst of guilt grabbed Seiya. She knew who the creature wanted, who it had come for, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell Usagi yet. She didn’t need to add to her worries, which after their conversations last night, seemed to be a much longer list than she hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more than enough,” Seiya said. “Could you tell us where you found the crystal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could show you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t know if it’s safe. It’s better if you stay here and rest. We’ll take care of it.” Unwilling to put her in danger again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heading down to the beach, Seiya hummed to herself. A pleasant breeze blew off the sea, their only protection against the blazing sun. The scent of saltwater mixed with lilac drifted around her. How she missed that smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you haven’t lost your knack for flirting with any cute girl around,” Usagi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you jealous Odango?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi didn’t respond right away, her steps slowing, falling behind by a few paces. Her brief reply almost drowned out by the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to Usagi, their eyes met, “There’s only one person I’ve ever been serious about.” She smiled and continued walking. Grateful Usagi kept her distance, sure that if she came too close she would hear Seiya’s heart pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming up to a row of sand dunes, she counted each one, Suki’s instructions ringing in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s this one,” Usagi said pointing, breaking the silence between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up the short hill, the long grass brushing against her bare legs. Seiya crouched down, searching for the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I found it,” Usagi called out, waving Seiya towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jogged over, curious to finally see the source of all of their problems. Tucked amidst the faded green stalks, a black crystal shard gleamed in the sunlight. It was much smaller than she expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Seiya could stop her, Usagi reached down and grabbed the fragment. Holding out her hand, the shard stood in sharp contrast to her pale skin. A deep onyx black that devoured all light that hit it. But she was no longer looking at the shard, instead, her attention fixed on an angry red scab slashed across Usagi’s palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odango, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, quickly closing her hand trying to hide the old wound. Usagi hissed suddenly, wincing in pain. Her hand opened reflexively, the crystal falling. The black glass now stained with a scarlet drop of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiya reached her hand out. “Let me see it, Odango.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitating for a moment she surrendered it into Seiya’s outstretched hand. Her skin soft, petal-like, against her own. Unfurling her palm, the cut reopened, undoubtedly pricked by the shard. A small trail of ruby blood trickled down her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Seiya reluctantly released Usagi’s hand, grabbing the sleeve of her maroon shirt. Holding the edge of the fabric, she brought her wrist up to her mouth ripping the linen sleeve with her teeth. The thin fabric easily gave way as she tore it into long narrow strips. Usagi’s protests went unanswered as she worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delicately taking her hand again, Seiya wound the cloth around her palm. Careful to not pull it too tightly. Tucking the ends under the bandage she inspected her work. The weight of Usagi’s hand so comfortable resting in her own. The same hand she wanted to reach out for last night as they huddled together against the cool air. But they weren’t hers to hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seiya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She instantly let go, as if her hand had turned into a pile of hot coals, burning her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bending down quickly, praying Usagi would mistake the pink she could feel rising to her cheeks as sunburn. She picked up the blood-stained shard and inspected it. It was innocent enough, too large to be an ordinary piece of sea glass, nothing about it remarkable. Turning it in her fingers she could have sworn that in the right light a hint of a deep red or pink gleamed within, hidden in the depths of the fragment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, she held it out to Usagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful this time. I only have one sleeve left,” She winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t have done that Seiya. I would have been fine waiting till we got back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have been fine but I couldn’t stand here and do nothing. It’s just a sleeve. Besides, now at least you’ll have a souvenir from me from your trip.” The real words she wanted to say pressed against her lips. How the thought of Usagi being injured always broke something inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel the aura Suki described,” Seiya said as Usagi inspected the fragment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” before she could finish the sentence a blinding light burst forth from the broach on Usagi’s chest. The crystal’s power erupted out of its confines, spilling out over both of them. Seiya’s skin hummed as the light burst through her warm and comforting. Seconds later the light faded, leaving a hollow ache behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at each other unsure what to do next. A small puff of smoke curled up from Usagi’s palm as the shard faded. Vanishing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Seiya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s never done anything like that before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiya tilted her head towards Usagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear. I usually have to concentrate all of my energy for the silver crystal to work but just now, it felt like it was acting by itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are always full of surprises, Odango. Did you feel anything coming from it beforehand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...” she said hesitantly. Clearly mulling something over in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. For a second I thought I might have felt something familiar before but I can’t remember where. If only I could have held it for just a few more seconds but,” She glared down at the broach, “I guess it had its own ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Odango,” she smiled. “I mean, it is too bad it’s gone, I was hoping to bring it back for Taiki to analyze. But it's not the first time I’ve gone back empty-handed.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Though not completely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she added to herself looking at Usagi. “Let’s head back. We also need to get your stuff packed. We should head out soon. I told everyone I’d be there by sunset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi nodded as they both turned. Retracing their faint footprints, yet to wash away in the rising tide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How much longer?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Healer paced around the dais again. Unable to sit still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to wear a hole in your boots,” Maker said coolly, leaning against the cream stone, barely moving since they’d gotten here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine Maker,” Princess Kakyuu said, sitting on the stairs of the dais. Her blazing orange dress rustling in the breeze. “There’s no reason for you two to be transformed right now. I know you’re nervous but it’s only us here. There’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maker and Healer glanced at each other. Not wanting to contradict the Princess but reluctant to lower their guard. Unwilling to repeat their past mistakes. While they were stronger than before, more prepared, that didn’t stop Healer’s mind from slipping into those dark memories. Their home in ruins, their people dead and dying, Kakyuu missing. All of it their fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since yesterday, since she’d seen that vision from Princess Miyo, neither of them were willing to leave Kakyuu’s side. And while she listened and agreed that they had to be cautious around the Elorians, she dismissed the very reasonable precautions they suggested. Yaten wanted to throw them out and close the planet off entirely. Until they could understand what the vision meant. While Taiki didn’t completely agree with just throwing them out of the palace. She instead composed a list of several plausible reasons Kakyuu could give to justify why the Elorians needed to leave urgently… and then close off the planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakyuu, on the other hand, settled on a more measured approach. She would allow them to double her personal guard and tell the staff to keep a closer eye on their guests, but she wouldn’t send them home. If Kinmoku wanted to keep recovering they needed help from their neighbors, from Eoros. And she wasn’t ready to jeopardize her people’s future because of one vision. While Yaten understood, it didn’t make it any easier to deal with the tense ball of energy that had been building in her chest all day. Desperate for a release. And until she could find a better one, or the Elorians were gone, she’d just have to continue pacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if it makes you happier to be in your guardian forms I can accept that. But you are not standing watch outside of my room all night again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them grumbled their acceptance to Kakyuu’s terms. Not wanting to push her on it. Knowing they were already treading a fine line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Healer said, looking out one of the windows at the setting sun. “Seiya should be here by now with whatever surprise she was babbling on about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the sound of stone grinding against the marble floor rang out through the room. Fading into incoherent white noise as it vibrated. Trapped in the domed ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late.” Healer could barely hear Seiya’s voice over the grinding sound, the third Starlight stepping out from the hidden door. But something was off about her appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your shirt?” One sleeve from her burgundy T-shirt was missing, torn off from the looks of the frayed edges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran into a friend who needed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Healer could get her second question out a flash of blonde poked out from behind Seiya. A ghost from another world stepped out next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” The words escaped Healer’s mouth before she could stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi looked at the group sheepishly. Healer’s gaze still fixed on the door behind them, her pulse beating faster. Waiting for another girl to follow her into the room. But after a moment of silence, her heart sank. Usagi was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakyuu was the first to recover from the surprise, standing she walked over to Usagi and grasped her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive Healer’s bluntness, I think you have managed to leave her a bit speechless,” Kakyuu smiled. “I’m happy to see you here. Though you could have let us know you were coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. It was more of a spur of the moment thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odango wants to stay with us for a while. She’s offered to help us with the Phantoms,” Seiya looked pleadingly at Kakyuu. “That is if you are alright with that Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakyuu glanced at Seiya, the light in her eyes gone. Turning back to Usagi, Kakyuu gently let go of her hands, “It’s not that I’m not happy to let you stay with us but now might be a difficult time for a visit.” Kakyuu’s voice trailed off, fading into the air of the great hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things have changed since you left. Healer had a vision yesterday when she ran into Princess Miyo. Of a cold and dark world devoid of color and life, and a pond, black as night, surrounding a dark tower. There’s something going on that our guests are not telling us,” Maker said, walking over to the trio. She placed a welcoming hand on Usagi’s shoulder, “It’s good to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi smiled up towards Maker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to get mixed up in the troubles of our world again. It cost you so much last time. Perhaps once we better understand what’s going on and deal with the situation you could come to visit instead. It truly would be my pleasure to have you here then. When I would be sure you’d be safe.” Though the words Kakyuu said were kind and reasonable the underlying change in her voice was unmistakable. She was no longer just the friend they had all grown up with but the Princess of Kinmoku. Healer couldn’t understand why Kakyuu was being so cautious of the Moon Princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiya’s eyes fell. Her shoulders slumped. Kakyuu’s meaning clear to her as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Kakyuu,” Usagi’s voice carried an edge of desperation Yaten hadn’t expected. “Please, I would like to stay and help you all. You asked for my help once before, saying that we could work together to protect the things we cared about. Let me stay and help protect the people I care about here as well.” She glanced quickly to Seiya before apparently catching herself and looking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Healer hadn’t expected any of this. Usagi being here or her determination to stay. Whether or not Usagi knew it she had trapped Kakyuu. She’d saved all of them on Earth, they were eternally in her debt, one that they could never repay. They should happily grant her anything she wanted. And here, all she was asking for was to stay and help. There was no easy way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masking her face in a smile that Healer couldn’t read, the Princess nodded. “Of course, we would be glad for your help. Maker, Healer do you have any objections?” she asked, though their opinions weren’t needed. The decision already made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with her staying,” Healer said, walking to join the group, “but I think it would be better if we didn’t let our guest know you were here. It might put them on their guard. And we don’t need them to be any more suspicious of us.” The image of the two Elorian Guardian’s glaring at her as they escorted Princess Miyo out of the garden flashed in her mind. If Usagi was here and going to help they might as well make the best use of her they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Kakyuu said, turning back to Usagi. “If you don’t mind we’ll keep your official status as the Moon Princess unknown, for now, to our guests. This will allow you more freedom to move around the palace unnoticed, which might be useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, thank you for letting me stay.” The relief was clear in Usagi’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, it’s my pleasure to have you here. Now unfortunately I have to attend one final meeting with my ministers for the day. Seiya, I believe there is an open room in your wing. If you’d like I’ll have it prepared for Usagi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadow that consumed Seiya’s face lifted, replaced with delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Princess. I was going to run and grab a few things for Usagi from the storage rooms. She didn’t come with much. I can speak to the staff for you on my way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Kakyuu nodded, apparently resigned to this arrangement, and started out of the room. Looking at Maker and Healer as she left, who both followed after her, leaving Seiya and Usagi alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Healer was quiet as they walked down the corridor, unease building within her chest. While she didn’t believe in fate it was hard to stack everything that was going on up to coincidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, the Phantom’s start attacking closer to the Palace. Then, the Elorians show up out of nowhere for an official visit that they should have known about months ago. And now, Usagi was here on an unplanned vacation. On top of all of that, the vision she saw while touching Princess Miyo wouldn’t leave her alone. The cold dead of that place still clinging to her bones, a dangerous power she hadn’t been able to shake. Something was coming for them. She just hoped they would be ready this time. They had to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had uttered a sound in minutes. Makoto and Ami had arrived first followed by Minako and Mamoru, each of them now lost in their own thoughts. The gulf left by Usagi’s absence deafening, the emptiness threatened to swallow them whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei tapped her finger against the table, checking the time again. The ticking of the clock sliced through the silence, each click pulsing through her. Where were the others?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d all agreed to meet and decide what to do about Usagi and Rei’s vision. Her premonition unnerving each of them, except for Haruka. Rei may as well have told her it would rain today. Not that their future was fading before them. And for all they knew, it was already gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light knock against the wood of the paper screen door drew the group back to reality. Five heads snapped towards the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” Rei thought, as the thin door slid open. Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka all waited on the other side. Walking into the room Haruka smiled at the other girls but her expression hardened the moment her eyes landed on Mamoru. A blaze of anger flashed across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruka’s question forcefully rattled in the silence. She had never been close to Mamoru, if anything she’d just seemed content to accept him since he and Usagi were together. But her eyes didn’t hold any comradery for him, only barely veiled contempt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michiru placed her hand gently on Haruka’s arm, the anger in her eyes instantly quelled. Michiru shook her head. Removing her heels, she walked over to the corner of the room opposite Mamoru, the tatami mats barely crunching under her light steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at Haruka, unsure of how to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I invited him,” Rei said. “He’s involved in this as much as we are. Usagi’s important to him too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort escaped Haruka’s lips, making no attempt to conceal it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem?” Mamoru asked, now standing. His anger and irritation palpable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s my problem? I’m just surprised that after all these years you’ve finally decided to take an interest in Usagi. Why don’t you go and stand on a light post and ramble off your nonsense to someone who cares? That’s about as useful as you ever are. This doesn’t concern you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words meant to sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei fought to keep her composure. Whatever Haruka’s issue was with Mamoru she was being entirely unfair. Yes, he had been gone for the past few years but that never seemed to bother Usagi. And, if nothing else, he was their future King, her future King. He deserved her respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course this concerns me, Usagi is my girlfriend, she’s my family. I’d think you’d be happy to have my help finding her. I know I’ve been gone but she knows what I’m doing is important and besides, it's really none of your business what’s going on between us. What would you know about it anyway? It’s not like you two are close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruka bristled, “Just shows how much you know about your girlfriend.” She looked over to Michiru who hadn't moved from her post against the wall, “Let’s go, I don’t want to be here if he’s around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michiru hesitated for a moment before walking over, apparently intent on following Haruka’s lead. Mamoru frozen, fists clenched at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s chest tightened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could they just leave? How could they abandon Usagi? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Words of rage danced on her tongue ready to burst out when Minako got up and crossed through the invisible wall that divided the two groups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haruka, I don’t know what’s going on with you and Mamoru but,” Minako looked up directly into Haruka’s eyes, “this isn’t the time for that. We’re all worried about Usagi. About the visions Rei’s had and whatever’s going on that’s put our future in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I know you aren’t happy Mamoru’s here, but we don’t have time for that. We need to figure out what’s going on and we can’t do it alone,” her gaze passing over to Michiru and Setsuna. “We need all of us to work this out, so we can find Usagi and help her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole room stood still as Haruka debated, clearly at war with herself over Minako’s plea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we’ll stay. But if I have to hear one more word from him we’re leaving,” Haruka said, her eyes shotting daggers again in Mamoru’s direction, daring him to challenge her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mamoru looked away, biting his tongue, and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently satisfied at this, Haruka walked over to the wall furthest across from him and sat. “Well, since we’re all here we’ll tell you what we’ve seen,” Michiru looked towards Setsuna. “Should you start or should I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black hole opened in the pit of her stomach. There was no hope left. Everything had vanished, that’s what both Michiru and Setsuna said. That’s what she’d seen herself. The future was gone. They failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four outer scouts stood across the room, their faces emotionless. How could they all just stand there so calmly after what they’d told everyone? Their indifference wrenched at her heart. She wanted to yell, to make them care, to show even the smallest hint of emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there’s nothing we can do? The future is gone?” Mako asked, her hands running through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and no,” Setsuna said. “The future was never going to be the same as you originally saw it. It was always going to be different. The real problem is that nothing has come to replace it. Something has frozen, or maybe more accurately, taken, the future, keeping it from adjusting and reforming around the present day. The future is empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is there a chance it could come back? To the way it had been?” Ami asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. This has never happened before. The future you saw with Crystal Tokyo could return, or something new may come in its place. But we must find out who or what is blocking it. If we don’t, the consequences will be catastrophic. Time cannot sustain itself in a vacuum for long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it tied to Usagi, to her leaving?” Minako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A question raged in Rei. Nearly squeezing the air from her lungs. She hadn’t spoken since telling the group her vision. The words hostage within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Chibi-Usa?” Hotaru nearly whispered, bracing herself, ready for the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setsuna looked down at Hotaru, her care for the youngest of the group, Chibi-Usa’s best friend, shone in her eyes, “I don’t know. I could feel her and the pink moon crystal still glowing. I couldn’t see her but I know she is still there. She hasn’t faded away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotaru's shoulders relaxed as relief took hold of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do?” Rei said, finally finding her voice again. “Do we go after Usagi, wherever she is? Or do you think we should find out who is messing with the timeline?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruka sighed. The sound filled more with frustration at the others than at their current situation. The anger and pain Rei fought to quell, ripped through her at the noise. Her fist balled, her nails digging into the tender palms of her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you seem much more interested in judging all of us instead of helping? Is Usagi such a burden to you? Don’t you care what’s happened to her?” Rei said, the hurt pushing against her chest, her throat tightening. Unable to contain it any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I care, Usagi is my princess, she is precious to me. I’m just surprised that with all of her closest friends here none of you have figured out where she’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time that night, the whole room stared in silence at Haruka, waiting intently for her to speak. She looked over at Michiru who nodded. Sighing, she ran her hand through her short blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone to Kinmoku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one spoke as Rei’s world collapsed around her. From what seemed like a world away Minako let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the big deal about that? I thought you were going to tell us she went off to, I don’t know, the negaverse or something. She’s just gone to visit the Starlights.” The relief in her voice clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she must still have been worried about them from hanami,” Mako said. “She’ll be safe there. I’m sure she’ll be back in a few days. Probably doesn’t have anything to do with what’s going on with the timeline though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei looked at Mamoru, still silent, his hands clenched. The whites of his knuckles easily visible against his black pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood what Haruka said, just as she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you do anything to stop her!” Rei demanded. Her voice cutting through the other’s light hearted conversation. Haruka glared back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you do anything? You were with her right before she left. If you know where she is now you must have known then. You know what this means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruka didn’t respond but didn’t look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who she’s gone to see and what could happen if she... if she,” Rei couldn’t bring herself to finish. How could Usagi do this to them? To Chibi-Usa? “Why didn’t you tell us sooner? Out of all of us I would have thought you would be the most against this!” A fire burned within her at the betrayal. Why had Haruka changed so suddenly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know what’s going to happen,” Haruka finally spoke again. “And it’s not my place to decide her destiny. I will not be responsible for forcing her into a future she doesn’t choose for herself. Or is that what you are saying we should do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did she expect her to say. Of course, that’s not what she wanted. Usagi was her dearest friend. She wanted her to be happy, but this wasn’t just about her. The world’s future depended on her, on Mamoru. They all had to sacrifice things since they became Guardians. No matter how hard they tried to lead a normal life they all knew their responsibilities, their destinies, would always come first. It had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys talking about? What’s Usagi doing?” Minako asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei turned her head toward her friends, all staring at her. The realization crushed her. They didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t your choice to make either,” Mamoru said, his voice raised, shaking with rage. “This is between the two of us. You had no right to keep this information to yourself. Do you know what, who, you’ve put in danger? You might have cost me everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruka’s crystal blue eyes flashed at Mamoru. “I have nothing to say to you.” She extended her arm towards Michiru, “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two left silently, the room still in their wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s mind raced. If what Haruka told them was right they needed to get to Usagi now. Before she could do any more damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip to the palace had been quiet. Usagi spent most of the time entranced by the stunning coastline. She had always loved the sea. At the sight of the castle, her breath caught in her throat. A gleaming throng of spires and buttresses standing guard over the city below. Surrounded by gardens to one side and cliffs trailing off into the sea on the other. The sunlit counterpart to her home in the Silver Millennium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now here, Usagi’s heart was lighter than it had been in months. She could stay. She could stay on Kinmoku. The thought echoed around her head in victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stream of pastel pink light crested into the room from one of the stained glass windows above, flashing in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakyuu’s throne stood at the back of the room, perched atop a dais, made of a soft rose gold material. Strands of metal exquisitely woven together in beautifully arching curves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above, three stained glass windows gleamed, raining soft prisms of light into the hall. Each one a mirror of the other. Stars burst forth in vibrant colors, one for each of the Starlights. Waves of purple, green, and blue flooded the room in beautiful harmony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to the wall, she traced the cream-colored stone with her hand, soft with small ridges tickling her palm. Tiny holes speckling the rock breathed a soft cool air into the palace. Alive under her hand. Everything about the palace held the same air of elegance and poise that surrounded Princess Kakyuu. Everything that a true princess should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps bounced off the marble floor. Usagi turned, her trance broken as Seiya returned carrying a large brown leather bag over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way Odango. I’ll show you to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi nodded and followed. Seiya’s raven hair shifted colors in the light streaming down from the windows above. Tiny rainbows gleamed as she walked. A sudden desire to reach out and touch her hair, to feel its silky texture glide through her fingers, overcame Usagi. Shaking her head, she pushed the strange compulsion away as she jogged after Seiya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several winding stairways and meandering hallways later Usagi was completely lost. Rounding yet another passageway, hoping this would be the last one, she let out a sigh as a row of doors appeared before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping at the third door from the stairs, Seiya turned to her smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is yours.” Opening the door and turning on the lights as Usagi stepped into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cream stone, the same as in the throne room, sparkled under the lights. She walked over to the bed running her fingers over the sheets. Feathers escaped from the light weight comforter as she relaxed, rolling the cotton material between her fingers. The thunder of waves crashing filled the room as Seiya opened the door to the balcony. A large reading chair stood in front of a towering bookshelf that Usagi was sure Ami could have happily stayed in all day. Lost in her world of books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sea is really beautiful at night. I can ask the cooks to have dinner sent up here if you want to rest and relax. From what I’ve seen you could use a break for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great. Using the silver crystal this much is exhausting. And something about this bed just makes me want to fall asleep. It’s so cozy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, I’ll talk to the staff and have them send something up. Here,” Seiya placed the bag she had been carrying down next to Usagi. “These are for you. Hopefully, it’ll do until we can get down into the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad you guys are doing so much for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Odango. No matter how prickly Yaten can be, we’re all excited to have you here. She doesn’t show it well but I know she missed you guys. One of you more than the others but you can bring her along next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi looked at her, unsure of what she meant. Turning her attention to the bag, she discovered it was packed full of clothes and what appeared to be a set of light pink silk pajamas. On the bottom, her hand brushed against a cool smooth jar. Pulling it out she held it towards Seiya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, come over here and sit on the bed,” Seiya said, taking the jar from her hand, unscrewing the lid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over, Usagi sat down as Seiya placed the top on the nightstand. The overwhelming smell of peppermint instantly filled her nose, burning as she inhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it doesn’t smell good but it works wonders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it for?” Usagi asked, unsure she believed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiya reached out her hand and knelt down. “What don’t you trust me?” she smiled, “Give me your hand.” Seiya's words quiet but firm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Usagi extended her bandaged hand, laying it in Seiya’s open palm. She always imagined that her hands would be rough and callous, from years of playing instruments and fighting. Instead, they were strong and tender as they carefully held hers. Seiya’s soft heat radiated through her skin, relaxing her tense muscles. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Untucking the ends of the bandage, Seiya carefully unraveled the former sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t need to ruin your shirt,” she said. A small pang of guilt jabbed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, don’t worry about it. I have plenty more here and you are much more important to me than a shirt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi instantly focused on her hand, determined to fight off the rising heat in her chest. She always hated how easily she blushed, making it impossible for her to keep her emotions to herself. To keep anything a secret. But even without her tell tail blushing Seiya had always made that almost impossible, always knowing exactly what she needed. As though Seiya understood her better than she knew herself. Her heart fluttered, dancing on tiptoes, as Seiya worked. The last of the bandage gone, the garish cut now exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been close before but never like this. An unfamiliar tension hung in the air heavy between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipping her fingers into the jar, coating them with the opaque cream, she looked at Usagi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might sting a bit,” She warned, carefully placing her fingers onto the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The salve, like ice against her warm skin, seeped into the cut reopened by the shard this morning. Slowly the cold gave way to a soft burning sensation as Seiya worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting to not jerk her hand away, unable to keep from flinching, she forced herself to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiya stopped and looked up at her, checking if she was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just colder than I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiya smiled and continued to gently rub the cream into her cut. “When the three of us were still in training, before we had been officially chosen as guardians, Taiki and I practically had to tie Yaten down anytime the healers used this on her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her fight so hard. She still refuses to use it, unless she gets a cut on her face. Then she’s willing to endure almost anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stinging sensation dissipated into a gentle tingling that danced on her skin. Seiya’s fingers moved back and forth over the ridges of the scab, the dead skin disappearing with each second. The pleasant tingle moved from her hand through her body. Every flicker made her heartbeat quicken. A familiar sensation, a soft heat, she hadn’t felt in years slowly rose through her body as Seiya tended to her. Stirring something inside that felt uniquely hers. Not consumed with memories of a past life or knowledge of the future to come. For the first time, a secret that belonged just to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this secret was far too dangerous to ever hope to share. So much would break if Usagi let herself give in. The choice before her impossible to make. Her heart broke as she looked at Seiya, none of this was fair to her. But Usagi couldn’t bring herself to tell Seiya the truth. To push her away forever and go back home. So she kept silent. Happy to live in this moment as long as time would allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiya finished rubbing the cream into her palm and inspected her handy work. Brushing her fingertips over the pink skin. The gash almost completely healed, save for a small spot close to her wrist. A souvenir from this morning. Seiya’s delicate touch sent a shiver down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, much better.” Apparently pleased with her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand still resting in Seiya's. Something inside her not wanting to take it back yet. Neither of them saying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she managed to say, her mouth suddenly inexplicably dry, pulling her hand back. Here Seiya was, trying to help her and all she could do was snatch her hand back like a scared school girl. Afraid of something she couldn’t quite name. Or maybe more afraid of the name being said aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seiya?” The name burst out of her lips. Usagi’s heart raced, her courage wavering. If she didn’t ask now she wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, would you want to have dinner with me tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiya smiled, “I’d love to Odango, but I already promised the others I’d patrol with them tonight. With everything going on Yaten would kill me if I missed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, of course. Don’t worry about it,” She stammered, forcing a laugh while cursing herself for not thinking of that. Just because she was here didn’t mean Seiya could drop all of her responsibilities and hang out with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rain check for another night this week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, just let me know when you’re free.” Her heart still slowly rising from the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry I can’t stay with you tonight. I promise I’ll check in on you after I finish.” The statement more of a question. Looking for her permission to come back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice, I’d like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiya smiled, turning to go. Checking with her one last time that she would be okay. “Oh just in case you need anything my room is right next door,” Seiya said, as she shut the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She knew she was walking a fine line. A line between her own selfish desires and the people who depended on her. The family she had known, King Endymion, Neo Queen Serenity… Chibi-Usa. What was she really doing here? The image of her future daughter danced around her head. Her ruby red eyes smiled at her, full of trust and love. Tiny hands reached inside her, squeezing her heart. Her chest heavy. Nearly ready to break with guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What on earth was she doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve failed me again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their wine glass, still full, smashed against the wall, shattering into millions of tiny jagged shards. Each one a glass scythe poised, eager, to draw blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was alone far from her companions and you still couldn’t manage to get her?” The dark voice said, no louder than a whisper, demanding their full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your forgiveness. I don’t know what happened. Please give me one more chance, I promise not to fail you again.” The desperation in the minion’s voice laid bare, shaking, unsure if their next word would be their last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black fire burned, flickering before their face, as their fate was weighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That fragment should have created a beast powerful enough to subdue her. What happened to the piece I gave you? Why has that not been returned to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was gone when I went to check for it. I couldn’t feel its presence anywhere. If another human found it I would have known. But it’s vanished.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily...” The words hung in the air. Slowly combing through the possibilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calling for their adviser, they waved their hand, dismissing the cowering minion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called,” a disembodied voice echoed through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe things may be progressing faster than we anticipated. A potential complication thrown into my plans. It seems the piece I gave that incompetent fool is gone, though if I’m right I know where it is. Not many beings could conceal my own power from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are correct we should let our people know. I assume they would be together by now, heading back to the palace,” the voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t need to tell them yet. Knowing them it would only distract from the mission. I have no use for a distracted pawn.” Their slender fingers tapped against the cold onyx throne. “This could work to our advantage. Let them see everything that they care about being ripped away and destroyed. Just as they did to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They deserve to suffer for everything they’ve done,” the voice agreed. “However, we should be cautious. If we move too quickly we could lose the upper hand. We’ve already had a close call with that silver-haired girl. And you still aren’t fully healed. Until your full power returns, we should proceed carefully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irritation at their weakened state raged through them. Soon they would have their power back, and everything she’s stolen as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we will proceed as planned. Are all preparations ready for the ball? I won't tolerate another failure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are ready. They have no idea what is coming for them. We shall take your prize right out from under them. And then you and I can take our revenge.” the voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be sure we do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of chains rattling filled the barren room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our guest seems to be displeased with their accommodations.” They leaned back further into their throne. “Go see they are taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course” the advisor replied, vanishing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts swirled around their head. “If I’m right then this will work out better than I expected. Let her see what she's done. Let her suffer as I have. Let her heart break as the one she loves is removed from existence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouring another glass of wine, the bitter liquid filling their mouth, they sat back, dreaming of their revenge. Now so close at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will break her.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked this chapter.  It was one of my favorites to write so far.  I love having Usagi and Seiya be together now. I would love to know what you all hear from you guys on what you think! Until next weekend :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter! I'm so excited for you all to read it. I seem to be incapable of writing short chapters at this point so this one is longer than the last, I think. I need to control myself a bit more lol. I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking over to the corner shelf in their living room, Haruka grabbed the crystal decanter. The amber-colored liquid danced against the geometric pattern, casting golden shadows on her hand. She didn't drink from this bottle often but after their meeting, she needed something to calm her. And if time itself was going to fall apart there wasn't much reason to save it any longer.</p>
<p>Pulling out the stopper, the pure crystal sphere heavy in her hand she poured the whiskey over the single round cube. Inhaling deeply, the scent of oak and alcohol stung her nose, burning down her throat, her shoulders releasing their tension. Taking a sip, the familiar warmth spread through her, washing away the sting of the evening.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey Haruka, can I tell you something?" </em>Memories of Usagi found her again. All those nights out together. The secrets she'd told Haruka that she would barely say out loud. Too afraid to talk to the others, that she would hurt them. Though, if it hadn't been for the wine she probably wouldn't have told her either.</p>
<p>Michiru joined her, twirling a glass of cabernet. Shadows danced across her face in the late hours of the night.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have left them." Michiru took a sip of her wine, relaxing as the red liquid hit her lips. "They're not going to understand. And even for you — that was a bit harsh."</p>
<p>"I know, he just gets under my skin. And what do they expect us to do? Run off and drag her back?"</p>
<p>"You know they'd never do that. Not intentionally. And, if this were three years ago, you would have been the one leading the charge after her. Is this change all Usagi's doing? Is there something more I should be worried about?" She lifted a questioning eyebrow at Haruka, smirking.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say it's just her." She wrapped her arm protectively around Michiru, her silken hair brushing against her cheek. "I can't let her go through what we did."</p>
<p>Memories of their past life replayed behind her eyes. How they were torn apart over and over again. How, no matter how she fought, "destiny" was always nipping at her heels. How, in the end, it cost both of them, and the entire Silver Millennium, everything. The failure that haunted her into this life.</p>
<p>But as her memories continued to return and the truth was revealed, she was forced to finally confront how she was never really in control. How they had both been used and manipulated. How, in the end, the failure that marked her was no longer her burden to bear. But laying it down was harder than she'd ever expected.</p>
<p>"We'll go over tomorrow and talk to Rei and the others. Hopefully, they'll understand." She'd intended to tell the others almost everything that night. But the moment she saw him she couldn't. She couldn't betray Usagi's confidence like that. Not that she didn't want her to end things with Mamoru, though she still wasn't thrilled at the current alternative.</p>
<p>Michiru nodded, "Until then, maybe a distraction would do you some good." An intoxicating glint flashed in her eyes. Haruka's heartbeat quickened as Michiru leaned in closer, pressing her lips to the crux of her neck. A fire instantly ignited in Haruka.</p>
<p>"Michiru…" The breathy word slipped from her lips.</p>
<p>The click of the front door opening and two pairs of feet walking down the hallway heralded their friend's arrival.</p>
<p>"Looks like we'll have to wait for another time," Michiru smiled coyly stepping out of Haruka's grasp, her sudden absence almost painful, as Hotaru and Setsuna entered the room.</p>
<p>"Sorry, we left you two there." Haruka regarded her solemn friends and took another sip, welcoming the burn.</p>
<p>"It was not a problem." Setsuna closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>"What happened after we left?" Michiru slid her hand around Haruka's waist.</p>
<p>"They want to go to Kinmoku," Setsuna said, materializing her staff into her hand. "But they know they cannot make it there without Usagi's power. If we joined, our talismans would make it possible for us to take them as well." She paused, unspoken words hanging on her lips.</p>
<p>"There's more to it though, isn't there?" Michiru pressed.</p>
<p>"Rei insisted that Mamoru come as well."</p>
<p>Her grip tightened on the glass. The hard ridges imprinting themselves into her soft hand.</p>
<p>"No. I would think about taking the others, they have a right to talk with Usagi, but I'm not bringing him. Usagi is strong but one word from Mamoru about what she's taking from him, his future, and she may lose her chance to choose."</p>
<p>"I'm still shocked that you're even entertaining her as an acceptable partner for your favorite kitten." Michiru shot her a questioning glance.</p>
<p>"I didn't say I'm thrilled about her taste in women, or men, for that matter. But I'll find a way to deal with it."</p>
<p>"My eternally suffering guardian. However, will you survive?" Michiru laughed.</p>
<p>"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru's voice small and unsteady broke through Michiru's laughter.</p>
<p>Haruka's heart leapt into her throat at the nickname. Now that Hotaru was back with her father she rarely used the names she'd given them while they'd lived together. She hadn't realized how much she missed it.</p>
<p>"I... I don't want to make Usagi... to make Usagi stay with Mamoru if that's not what she wants but... what about Chibi-Usa?" Glittering streams of tears fell down her reddened cheeks making her appear even younger than she was. "I cannot forget about her. If Usagi and Mamoru don't end up together then she won't exist." Her whole body was shaking as she fought to regain control of her emotions. "She's my best friend. I can't let her go."</p>
<p>Haruka's heart ached, she could never bear to see Hotaru cry. The bond Hotaru had with Chibi-Usa was nearly as strong as what she and Michiru shared.</p>
<p>Walking over she knelt down and put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder. Desperate to comfort the younger girl but unable to shield her from the truth.</p>
<p>"We will do everything we can to protect Chibi-Usa. Setsuna said that she was still there, somewhere. But we cannot make this choice for Usagi."</p>
<p>"I know but... but... It's so unfair. Why does her life have to hang in the balance? Doesn't she deserve a say?" Hotaru turned to Setsuna. "You're sure she's still there?"</p>
<p>Setsuna stood in the corner of the room, silently studying her garnet orb while they talked. Her dark red eyes focused on the mist that swirled in the glowing sphere. Breaking her gaze, her cold countenance melted as she turned to Hotaru. Her gentle voice was light, almost floating on the air, not fully part of this world.</p>
<p>Setsuna nodded, "She's still alive. She hasn't faded. I can feel her power but I do not know where she is."</p>
<p>She had undoubtedly been scouring everywhere for the small pink-haired child. Setsuna wouldn't abandon Chibi-Usa to fade away.</p>
<p>"Doesn't she have to keep existing somehow? We've already met her. Wouldn't the past or our memories change if she was never born?" Michiru leaned back against the wall, arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Not necessarily, our past has already happened to us. If Chibi-Usa vanished these events wouldn't change in our memories but the world may change slightly. Neo Queen Serenity's past was not the same as what we have experienced. But neither past invalidates the other as both the past and future are always flowing."</p>
<p>Haruka's head spun, as it did anytime Setsuna tried to explain the true nature of time to them.</p>
<p>"Chibi-Usa has traveled between the timelines more than anyone in centuries, except myself. That may have affected her in ways even I didn't anticipate. But, regardless, I should be able to find her. It is almost as though someone is trying to conceal her power from me." Her dark eyes hid under her forest green bangs as she was lost again in her worries.</p>
<p>"So no matter what she'll be fine?" Hotaru whipped her tears on her sleeve.</p>
<p>Setsuna shook her head. "I don't know. But I do think I know how to find out. However, we do have a more pressing issue at hand. The timestream is gone. We don't have long until our reality will cease to exist."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Michiru asked. Her voice steady but her hands betraying her anxiety as she moved her fingers over her thumb, miming her favorite violin piece. The habit that always soothed her.</p>
<p>Setsuna lifted her staff and brought it down with a solemn gesture. A deep bell tolled around the room. The ancient sound resonated through her bones. Everything faded away into the cool mists.</p>
<p>The fog broke. The space between them now filled with an endless emptiness. They were in the timestream. Or where it should have been.</p>
<p>"From what I can tell," Setsuna pointed into the void. "The timeline hasn't stopped but stripped from my domain. But if it's not returned soon I'm not sure how long the universe will be able to sustain itself."</p>
<p>"How could someone take it?" Michiru's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>Setsuna closed her eyes, concentrating. The darkness around them blurred as she focused. A tiny light, no larger than Haruka's hand, appeared. A small crack in the darkness. But there was something off about it. Every fiber of her being screamed that this shouldn't exist. Taking Michiru's free hand she squeezed it gently, grounding her against the surging fear.</p>
<p>"Whatever or whoever took the timeline left this behind." She pointed towards the scar ripped in the fabric of time. Her face stoic.</p>
<p>"What is that?" Haruka asked, wholly transfixed by the blinding light.</p>
<p>"I'm unsure. Other than Usagi and Chibi-Usa's power, this is all that remains here."</p>
<p>"Did someone… something leave it behind?" Hotaru walked up, putting her hand out to touch the image.</p>
<p>"I don't know, only those with Chronos' blood should be able to enter here without my knowledge. I failed in my duties as protector of this realm."</p>
<p>None of them responded, knowing anything they'd say would be a hollow lie.</p>
<p>"How do we fix this?" Sparks of lightning ran through Haruka, unable to stand and talk anymore. They had to do something.</p>
<p>"We need to restore the timestream. If we don't everything will shatter." Setsuna looked towards the others. Her eyes narrowed, "I think we should go and find Usagi. I'm concerned that this happened the same time she left. And I cannot convince myself that these events are unrelated. Also, I might be able to track Small Lady with Usagi's help."</p>
<p>Light finally returned to Hotaru's eyes at Setsuna's words.</p>
<p>"Then we should go," Haruka ran her hand through her hair. "But just the four of us."</p>
<p>"I agree, we need to talk with Usagi. She needs to know what's happening." Michiru said as the darkness gave way to their living room.</p>
<p>"Yes," Setsuna nodded, hand closing tightly around her staff.</p>
<p>"Let's not waste any more time. We should leave now," She released Michiru's hand, energy pulsing through her.</p>
<p>"If we leave the others won't be able to follow. That doesn't seem fair." Hotaru looked up at Haruka.</p>
<p>She knew it was unfair, leaving the others with more questions than answers. But they could deal with that when they returned, with or without Usagi.</p>
<p>The confusion and betrayal in Rei's eyes still bore down on her in her mind. She didn't want to hurt her, she was Usagi's best friend. But she couldn't be sure she wouldn't inadvertently say something to force her back. The others were too close to the future. It was easier for the four of them to lose something they'd never been promised.</p>
<p>"We need to do this ourselves."</p>
<p>Haruka raised her hand to the air, transforming. The others quickly followed her lead.</p>
<p>Calling for her sword, it appeared in a burst of golden light before her. Neptune and Pluto both already holding their talismans, Saturn's Silence Glaive in her hand. Uranus looked to Pluto, "Even though we can make it without Sailor Moon this trip will not be quick."</p>
<p>"No, I expect it should take us a few days," Pluto replied.</p>
<p>She grasped the hilt of her sword, her hand sliding perfectly around its curves. Its familiar power crackled through her body, anticipation pulsing through her veins.</p>
<p>They formed a circle, pointing their talismans towards the sky. Gold, aqua, purple, and burgundy light streamed from each of them, illuminating the darkened room. The air sang with their power.</p>
<p>"Sailor teleport," they all called in unison and vanished into the night.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Rain pelted Seiya's face, her bangs plastered against her forehead. The ting of raindrops against her silver moon earrings dinned erratically in her ears. Her red suit soaked through, sticking to her skin, as she stood there dazed. The world around her obscured, colors bleeding in and out of one another in the raging storm. This body heavy and unfamiliar, a guise she hadn't worn in ages. Everything about this place foreign but achingly familiar.</p>
<p>Then she heard it, her breath catching in her throat... The same cry that haunted her dreams for the past three years.</p>
<p>"I want to see you... I want to see you! Mamo-chan!"</p>
<p>Seiya's entire world was consumed by Usagi. Collapsed to her knees on the school roof, sobbing. Usagi's tears merged indistinguishably with the rain that streamed down her cheeks. And, just like every other night in this never-ending nightmare, Seiya stood there unable to move. The pain she'd come to know so well returned, a dull dagger pressing down against her heart.</p>
<p>Her body moved slowly, reenacting the memory perfectly. Kneeling down, the warm heat of the sunbaked rooftop burned her cold skin. She reached out her hands and placed them gently on Usagi's shoulders, sobs heaving below her grip.</p>
<p>This time, as every time before, she fought to keep the words she knew would follow from escaping. But her lips would always betray her.</p>
<p>Usagi looked up at her. Eyes bright with tears.</p>
<p>"Am I not good enough?" The words spilled out in a voice that was no longer hers.</p>
<p>Usagi stared at her, unable, or unwilling, to answer. Seiya leaned in closer, desperate to convince Usagi she wasn't alone, that she had and would always be here for her. If only she would let her.</p>
<p>"Am I not good enough?" Her words swallowed by the rain. Usagi's face unmoved by her plea. An everlasting silence stretched out between them. The only response she would ever get. The dagger dug deeper into her chest.</p>
<p>Then everything faded. The sound of the rain falling away, darkness enveloping her. She knew where this nightmare would take her next.</p>
<p>Golden lightning flashed around her. Her body her own but bruised and beaten, barely able to move. The final battle pushed Seiya to her breaking point.</p>
<p>Galaxia laughed as she launched into her attack, crazed hatred raging in her amber eyes.</p>
<p>There was nothing left to give, Fighter's power all but spent. Yet she could do this one last thing. To protect the girl she loved.</p>
<p>"The final blow," Galaxia screamed. Her sword aimed at Fighter's chest.</p>
<p>Fighter stood firm, arms outstretched in front of Sailor Moon. Waiting, resigned to her fate. This was the end she deserved. Everything she's sworn to protect now gone — her people, her princess, her world. As the deadly tip drew closer a chorus called out to her. Screams from her friends who perished at Galaxia's hand echoed in her mind, welcoming her to oblivion.</p>
<p>But before she could atone, two small hands shoved her. Fighter fell, crashing against webs of twisted metal jutting from the collapsed buildings. Sailor Moon now between her and Galaxia's blade.</p>
<p>A divine light filled the battlefield. From her chest, Sailor Moon's star seed emerged. Its power flowed out around them, gently wrapping everything in its protective light. Galaxia momentarily retreating.</p>
<p>Words she'd spoken thousands of times before spilled from Fighter's mouth as the memory forced itself forward. Each of them puppets in her nightmare. The ending always the same.</p>
<p>Galaxia reached out her arm. The dark power of chaos exploded as she ripped Sailor Moon's star seed from her chest. The Starlights' cries melded with Usagi's as she collapsed, her transformation vanishing into spirals of pink ribbon as Galaxia claimed her prize. Hot tears streamed down Fighter's face. She forced her screaming muscles to move, struggling to her feet. Usagi naked on the ground. Lifeless.</p>
<p>Everything was lost in that moment — the battle to defeat Galaxia, the fight to save her new home, the girl she loved, all of it gone as Galaxia held Usagi's star seed. Fighter's uncontrollable tears blurred the edges of Usagi's limp body in her vision.</p>
<p>Galaxia spoke, though the words didn't reach Fighter's ears. They didn't matter anymore. This battle wasn't real. The scene stopped, everyone, frozen in place as she covered her ears, trying to block out the voice that always came. The dull ache from before now a demanding torrent of anguish as the dagger dug deeper.</p>
<p><em>I'm not good enough. </em>The words rang through her head as she stared at Usagi's body. The spark of life lost from her eyes.</p>
<p><em>I'm not good enough.</em> Her own voice taunted her. She couldn't save Usagi. She failed. She would always fail.</p>
<p>Again, the world went dark as she waited to wake up. To be free of this hell. This pain.</p>
<p>But she didn't wake.</p>
<p>Instead light sprung up around her. The sounds of crashing rubble pounded through her ears. She tried to move but something was stopping her. Twisting her head she saw the vines wrapped around her, pinning her to the ground. She was back in the cave.</p>
<p>Thick mist obscured her vision as the battle raged on around her. Stones burst and fell as the Phantom attacked. Sailor Moon's cries filled Fighter's ears, as she dodged the onslaught of vines and falling rubble. A shadow fell over Fighter's face as Sailor Moon floated above her. Tilting her head towards the light she saw the Phantom close to her. Its vines transformed into a deadly spike. Ready to strike.</p>
<p>A heartbeat later the vines shot out. Aimed at Sailor Moon's chest with lethal accuracy.</p>
<p>Fighter tried to scream but nothing came out. Violent fear surging through her and she struggled furiously against the vines. With each movement, they closed in tighter, cutting into her skin. Her wild heartbeat drowning out everything around her.<br/><em>You're not good enough.</em> Her voice returned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not good enough.</em>
</p>
<p>Then, as suddenly as it started the battle was over. The creature defeated, the mists parting. And there she was, Sailor Moon, covered with cuts and bruises. Each one a reminder of how she failed again. How she would never be the guardian that she or this needed.</p>
<p><em>Not good enough.</em> Its unceasing chant continued. Fighter covered her ears.</p>
<p>She fell to her knees. Knowing she would never be free of the malicious refrain. Because it was right. How could she ever be good enough?</p>
<p>Cutting through the words that echoed around her a venomous laugh encircled her. A laugh she's heard once before. Two red eyes peered out at her from the shadows of the cave. Amused at her pain. Those same eyes still held nothing but hostility for her.</p>
<p>"Yes, how could you ever be good enough?" It laughed, their voice joining the chorus of her own.</p>
<p>Seiya shot up in bed. Her heart thundered against her chest. Concentrating on her breathing she gasped for air, slowing her breaths. Forcing herself to her feet she stumbled towards the bathroom and into the shower. Turning it on, the cold water pelted her body, grounding her back in reality. But the voice remained.</p>
<p><em>Not good enough, </em>it echoed over and over in her mind as the freezing water soaked through her pajamas now clinging to her sweat-laden skin. She slammed her fist against the wall. The desperate need to fight nearly strangling her. To push back against those words.</p>
<p>She turned off the water. Peeling the soaking clothes and tossed them on the floor. The night sky illuminated by the soft glow of the twin moons, eternally chasing one another. The rumble of the waves below the only other sound breaking the quiet. Everyone in the palace asleep.</p>
<p>Opening her closet she pulled out her training clothes. She pulled them on, not bothering to dry off her sopping wet hair, and left the room.</p>
<p>She stopped briefly at Usagi's room. Listening at the door, the soft sounds of Usagi's deep breaths settled her racing heart. Quietly cracking the door open, the need to see her gnawing at her. To clear away the images that haunted her.</p>
<p>Usagi rested untroubled, lost in pleasant dreams. Unmoved from where she'd found her earlier that night after she'd finished patrol, already sound asleep. Her hair down, a river of gold against the white blanket. One foot poked out to the side, escaping the confines of the comforter. She was safe.</p>
<p>Closing the door she continued towards the training fields. A fire blazed in her chest. This time she wouldn't allow herself to fail Usagi. She couldn't.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Yaten yawned as she trudged through the halls of the palace, cold air still clinging to the stone corridor. Her body, usually lithe and nimble, was heavy and unwieldy as she dragged herself through her usual routine. Birds chirped outside unaware of her disdain. <em>How dare anything be that cheerful this early in the day.</em></p>
<p>On top of everything she still couldn't find Seiya. Her room empty when Yaten went to wake her. It usually took an act of god to get Seiya out of bed after their nightly rounds. <em>She's probably off with Usagi.</em></p>
<p>She'd hunt her down after practice to give Seya a piece of her mind.</p>
<p>A slight chill ran through her as she walked into the sunlit courtyard. The dark foreboding that plagued her these past few days only grew stronger as — though it was now pulsing through the ground around her — leaving her always on guard.</p>
<p>And then there was Usagi to contend with. Truthfully, she was happy to see her again. The short blond grew on her when they were on Earth. And it wasn't her fault Seiya didn't have any self-restraint. But her timing couldn't be worse. They couldn't afford any distractions right now.</p>
<p>Walking into the training field her jaw nearly dropped. Seiya was already there running laps around the track. What's more, it looked like she'd been here for hours. The soft red clay stained everywhere with her footprints.</p>
<p>Seiya spotted her and ran over.</p>
<p>"Yo, Yaten! Come and run some drills with me. I need a sparring partner."</p>
<p>As she came closer, Yaten couldn't hide her surprise at Seiya's appearance. Her hair was a mess, her bangs brushed to the side dripping with sweat, her ponytail barely containing her wild black mane, not fully dry. And under her eyes, the deep circles she knew so well, the ones that haunted her face almost every day their first year back. It was happening again.</p>
<p>Seiya's smile faded as she approached.</p>
<p>"What?" she raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by Yaten's demeanor.</p>
<p>Grabbing one of the shorter wooden practice staffs next to her, Yaten tossed it to Seiya, taking another for herself.</p>
<p>"It's happening again isn't it?" Yaten spun the staff behind her, the soft wood smooth in her hand. Her front arm outstretched in her starting stance.</p>
<p>"Is what happening again?" Seiya raised her staff to her side, both hands gripping the lower half.</p>
<p>Fury blazed in her chest. Seiya knew exactly what she was talking about. They didn't have time to dance politely around her feelings.</p>
<p>Seiya moved first. Her staff aimed at the crown of her head. Pivoting, Yaten swung her staff forward, easily blocking Seiya's strike. Stepping into her own attack she lunged forward, stopping inches from Seiya's forehead.</p>
<p>"You know damn well what I mean. The nightmares, they're back aren't they?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about, I just woke up early. That's all." Irritation in her voice as they reset their stances.</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me," she almost yelled. Seiya froze. "I can always tell so don't bother."</p>
<p>Seiya looked at the ground kicking the dirt. A small cloud of red dust puffed through the air.</p>
<p>"Yes, their back. But it's only been for the past few nights. Nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>Yaten desperately wanted to believe the lie but she knew better — nothing would be different. Seiya would slowly start to fall apart piece by piece, not sleeping, pushing herself too hard, trying to outrun her demons, the feelings she couldn't control. And when she'd completely burned herself out it would be her and Taiki who would have to pull her back. This all started when Usagi came here. No matter how Seiya felt there was only one way to fix this. They couldn't afford to be distracted now. There was too much at stake.</p>
<p>Yaten darted forward, catching Seiya off guard. Her staff struck her sister's side before she could block. Sucking in a breath as she hissed in pain. She was never this careless.</p>
<p>"Seiya you need to send Usagi home."</p>
<p>"What? No! why would I send her away?" she demanded.</p>
<p>"She's just a distraction to you Seiya. We can't afford to have you slip away now when the Princess could be in danger again. Who knows what the Elorians are up to? We need to keep her safe." Desperation rose in her voice as she pleaded with her sister to see reason. To understand she only wanted to help, no matter how cruel it seemed.</p>
<p>"What do you think I'm doing out here? I won't allow those who are precious to me to get hurt because I cannot protect them." Seiya snapped.</p>
<p>Seiya lifted her staff and lunged forward. Stepping to the side, she easily dogged the strike as Seiya stumbled past her. Turning to face Yaten, sweat dripping from her body, she dug her feet firmly into the clay.</p>
<p>"How can you say that when it's clear you can barely stand? You're going to run yourself into the ground. How will you be able to protect our home then? The Princess is depending on us and so is everyone else. We are all this planet has."</p>
<p>"I know. I won't fail them this time. I cannot fail her."</p>
<p>"But who exactly are you worried about failing?" Seiya shifted uncomfortably at the question, no longer meeting her gaze. "As long as Usagi's here you won't be able to focus. You can't tell me you won't be off chasing after the Moon Princess trying to win her back."</p>
<p>Seiya said nothing.</p>
<p>Yaten grabbed the bottom of the staff with both hands, lunging forward. Seiya raised her's above her head, hands spread wide clapping on both ends, blocking the attack. Their staffs connected, the impact vibrating through her. Their eyes locked as they both struggled to control their breath.</p>
<p>"You are a Guardian of Kinmoku, sworn to protect Princess Kakyuu. That is your only goal. It's time you get your head out of the clouds and give up on this insane dream that Usagi will abandon her home, her friends, her prince for you. That the Moon Princess, the literal savior of the galaxy, would choose a Guardian without a home planet to be with. We are not on their level. It's time you accepted that and focused on your duties."</p>
<p>Yaten shot back a pace before launching forward. The clash of their staff filled the empty field.</p>
<p>"I'm not sending her home. I would never do anything to put Kakyuu in danger. You of all people should know that after everything we've been through." Seiya spun, aiming for Yaten's feet, barely missing. "You know what I think? You're just angry that Minako didn't come with her. Maybe she gave up on you when you refused to tell her how you felt on Earth. So wrapped up in your mission that you can't see anything else."</p>
<p>Momentary pulling back from the flurry of attacks. Anger pulsing in her veins. Neither giving an inch. Yaten's chest heaved as she fought to pull in more air.</p>
<p>"But that's the whole problem Seiya! Taiki and I were willing to give up on what we wanted to find our Princess. How can you be so blind to the truth? This isn't going to happen."</p>
<p>Seiya glared at her. Her muscles twitched as they both sprang forward. Their staffs flying in a barrage of attacks — blocking, thrusting, darting as they danced. Neither backing down. All of Yaten's emotion captured in every blow, rippling through her bones with each strike.</p>
<p>An opening flashed before her. Yaten ducked as Seiya aimed a blow for her head. Sliding her staff behind Seiya's leg, she yanked. Seiya's knee collapsed and she crashed to the ground. A cloud of red smoke circled around them. Shifting her weight forward she hoisted Seiya's leg into the air — pinning her.</p>
<p>"This can't go on. You have to stop." Yaten threw her staff to the ground, standing. The bout over.</p>
<p>"This is none of your business Yaten. But I'm not sending her away." Seiya glared, her black hair stained with red dust.</p>
<p>Yaten turned her back to Seiya, storming away from the field. A torrent of anger raged in her chest. How dare she say those things to her? Accuse her of only being jealous when she was just worried about her and their people? Had the memory of what happened when Galaxia arrived faded so quickly for Seiya? How could she not understand that her obsession with Usagi was putting them all in danger?</p>
<p>Pushing through the twisted torrent of her emotions her mind settled on the only option left. She needed to talk with Kakyuu, convince her to take action. Things couldn't keep going like this.</p>
<p><em>No! </em>The command shot through her almost stopping her in her tracks. She couldn't ask the princess to do that, not yet.</p>
<p>"Damn it Seiya, you'll be the death of us all."</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Usagi shot up in bed, heart pounding. Her hands flew to her ears, her only defense against the ghastly voice. Closing her eyes she tried to hide from those blazing red eyes. Eyes that unearthed all of her secrets, truths she wasn't sure she could hide anymore.</p>
<p><em>You can never escape destiny.</em> The words a malevolent incantation. Following her no matter where she hid. Destiny would always find her. It always had.</p>
<p>Struggling to calm herself she leaned back in bed. Her muscles ached from the day spent mostly with Taiki, walking for hours around the palace, as she explained Kinmoku's history to Usagi. Pleased to have a captive audience for her lecture as Seiya was off training or on duty all day. Catching up on everything she'd missed while she was in Calon. She took her through a blur of gardens, unending hallways, towering stairwells, though she did convince Taiki that she didn't need to tour what sounded like miles of tunnels under the palace. By that point, her legs couldn't take anymore.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door to her room flew open, cracking against the stone wall. Her head spun towards the noise. Her heart nearly shipping a beat in shock.</p>
<p>"Odango?!" Seiya stood in the doorway, her transformation brooch out. Clutched in her hand. Ready.</p>
<p>"Seiya? What are you doing here?" A wave of relief swelled over her. Her hands slowly released their grip on the sheet.</p>
<p>Before she could finish the question Seiya'd already flung the lights on, scanning the room. Determined to uncover any sign of danger. Her unease almost palpable.</p>
<p>"Seiya, what's going on?" Usagi said gently, trying to calm the other girls' nerves.</p>
<p>"I could hear you screaming from my room. Are you okay? What's happened?"</p>
<p>She could have kicked herself. One nightmare and she apparently turned into a literal screaming mess.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Usagi got out of bed and laid her hand against Seiya's arm, her muscles twitching under her touch. Slowly, Seiya's eyes stilled and looked down at her. Unbridled fear raging just below the surface of her cool blue eyes. Had she sounded that bad?</p>
<p>"It was just a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you. Please don't worry about it." Seiya's muscles finally released under her palm. She vanished her brooch and sat down on the bed, head propped up in between her hands. Her cotton pajamas hung loosely around her body, her appearance nearly the same as on Earth. Her figure hidden beneath the baggy clothing.</p>
<p>"You scared me half to death Odango," she sighed. Her jet black hair, free from the confines of her usual ponytail, rippling behind her as she slumped.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I woke you. I'm okay though. Really."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I was up already."</p>
<p>She studied Seiya's face, deep shadows encircled her eyes. As though she hadn't slept in days. "You should go back to bed. I'm sure you have a lot to do in the morning with everything going on." Though she wished she could stay longer. The thought of being alone with her again sent a slight burst of excitement through her.</p>
<p>"Actually, I was going to watch the moons over the sea for a bit. Since we're both up anyways would you like to join me?"</p>
<p>"Seiya, I think you need to go to sleep, there's only one moon. You're seeing things. I mean I should know, I am the moon princess. Moons are kind of my thing," she smirked to herself.</p>
<p>Seiya's warm hand grabbed her wrist softly as she shot up from the bed. A mischievous smile bloomed across her face, leading Usagi across the room to her balcony doors.</p>
<p>"Wait till you see this," excitement clear in her voice.</p>
<p>Pulling the doors open, she guided her out into the cool night air. Usagi's skin instantly tightened as the sea breeze brushed past her.</p>
<p>"Look," Seiya pointed.</p>
<p>The moon hung in the sky just half full. Exquisitely glowing above the gleaming waters, its hues shifting in a cool pastel rainbow.</p>
<p>"Yes, Seiya. I've seen the moon before... been there actually. Well not to that one but,"—</p>
<p>Seiya grabbed her shoulders, turning her slightly to the right. The comforting pressure of her hands instantly sent a pleasant shiver down her spine into her stomach. A small gentle warmth stirred in her.</p>
<p>"No, Odango," She laughed. "Look there."</p>
<p>Just off to the right of the moon she'd seen, another floated in the sky. A tiny sliver of its sister but no less stunning.</p>
<p>"Wow... " The word escaped her mouth. Her feet moved of their own accord to the edge of the stone balcony, her hands grasping the cool stone banister. Her attention fully transfixed on the two moons that slowly traversed the night sky.</p>
<p>"Seiya, they're beautiful."</p>
<p>"Yes, they are."</p>
<p>Usagi turned her head. Catching Seiya staring at her. Seiya's cheeks instantly blushed, her gaze turning back to the sky above.</p>
<p>Usagi could feel a smile spread across her face. A part of her pleased at Seiya's reaction. Enjoying how easily she could fluster her. Clearing her throat, Seiya walked over behind her, placing one hand on Usagi's shoulder and pointed with the other towards the closer moon.</p>
<p>"That one is Kana and the other is Rena. Actually, there's a famous legend about them. Would you like to hear it?" Seiya's body pressed lightly against her back. Usagi now trapped between the banister and Seiya's warmth. Not that she couldn't leave if she wanted to. And she didn't.</p>
<p>The part of her that knew this was wrong, that it could never work screamed at her to move away. To tell Seiya no, she was tired and needed sleep, any excuse to put distance between them. She couldn't want this.</p>
<p>But under the gaze of the twin moons, she relented. In the back of her mind a new refrain fought against the demon of her future self, Haruka's words that encouraged her to take those first steps off the path called out, <em>We have to choose our own destiny. </em>Usagi pushed back against her fate, all consequences forgotten for a moment as she nodded.</p>
<p>Letting herself relax backwards against Seiya's chest, resting her head cautiously against Seiya's shoulder. Her body betraying her feelings she had pushed down for so long. Seiya's chest moved in slow even breaths beneath her. The warmth of her body shielding her from the chilled air. Shielding them from the red eyes of destiny.</p>
<p>"A long time ago there were two young girls Rena and Kana. Rena was from a prestigious royal family and Kana was a guard assigned to protect her. Over the years the two became friends and eventually fell in love. But Rena was already engaged as part of a treaty to a prince she had never met from another world. So the two could never be together."</p>
<p>As Seiya spoke her hands moved from Usagi's shoulders down her arms, resting just above her elbows. A trail of goosebumps left behind on her skin in their wake. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat.</p>
<p>"When the day of Rena's wedding came Kana found her and begged her to run away with her. Not wanting to lose her love, Rena agreed and they stole away, hiding in the caves under the city. There, they promised that they would be together forever, that nothing would ever come between them again.</p>
<p>"Rena's parents pleaded with the Prince to not cancel the alliance, that she would return. The Prince gave them two months to find their daughter and bring her back. If they did then the alliance would continue as planned. If not the arrangement would be canceled. They were humiliated.</p>
<p>"Rena's family was furious and sent their guards after them. The girls tried to escape but were eventually captured and brought back. Rena and Kana pleaded with Rena's parents, begging them to let them be together, knowing they were soulmates. But her family wouldn't listen."</p>
<p>Seiya's hands slowly clasped in front of Usagi, pulling her closer, enveloping her. She didn't resist, surrendering to her embrace. The gentle warmth within her no longer a soft glow but a needing flame that swelled through her body. She lifted her hands and rested them against Seiya's grasp. Seiya's voice caught in her throat at Usagi's touch before she continued.</p>
<p>"They called for the local sorcerous to come and erase Rena's memories so they could force her to marry the prince. When she arrived they brought Kana into the room to watch, so she could suffer just as they had. Both girls cried, promising that they would find a way to be together again.</p>
<p>"As the curse was cast Rena couldn't resist and her memories slipped away. One by one all of their moments together pulled from her. But though she couldn't win, she fought to keep the memory of their first kiss locked away from the witch. When that was all that was left the witch reached into Rena's mind to pull her last memory from her. But a bright light filled the room and a crystal flower appeared shining before Rena.</p>
<p>"The flower faded and a beautiful Princess appeared with hair white as snow. She'd heard the lovers' cries for help and came to rescue them. She defeated the witch and banished Rena's family but she couldn't remove the curse. To keep it from taking the last of their love she broke off two petals from her flower and gave one to each of them. They took the petals and she cast their spirits up into the sky, becoming the two moons. The Princess then gathered Rena's stolen memories and placed them gently among the stars so she could watch their love every night until someday when she wouldn't need the stars anymore and her memories would return.</p>
<p>"That's why Rena is always in front, watching the memories of her life with her lover. And Kana behind to guard and protect her. Waiting for the day Rena's regained all of her memories and they can be together again.</p>
<p>"According to the legend, one day when time stops and the moons stand still in the sky their spirits will come back to Kinmoku as humans, Rena's memories restored, freed of her curse," Seiya finished. Her voice drifting off in the night air.</p>
<p>"What a sad story. I feel so bad for them. Why is it that legends about love never have a happy ending?" Usagi stared into the night sky, still lost in the tale. Her own tragic tale of love that ended too soon ran through her mind. Her body tensed as Mamoru flashed before her eyes, breaking the trance that ensnared her.</p>
<p>"If they didn't have something to overcome then their love wouldn't be legendary. And maybe someday they'll be together again." She pulled Usagi closer, resting her cheek against Usagi's head.</p>
<p>"What happened to the Princess who came to help them?" Usagi asked, pushing back Mamoru's face, his smiling eyes looking straight into her.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I think she just vanished. The legend doesn't really say."</p>
<p>Usagi sighed. Her eyelids heavy.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I could show this to you. I'm surprised you hadn't seen them yet."<br/>"Well, I haven't been here long. And most of the nights I've been too exhausted to pay attention to the night sky," She stopped for a second, lost in thought. "Do the moons on your planet have their own Guardians too? The Kinmoku version of Sailor Moon?"</p>
<p>Seiya chuckled, "No, it's only the three of us and Princess Kakyuu that protect this planet. Though we try to make sure she never has to fight."</p>
<p>"She is a Guardian too?" She'd never suspected that.</p>
<p>"Of course. She is the Princess and protector of this world. Why wouldn't she be?"<br/>"I guess I just never thought of it. So where are your planets then?" She scanned the sky.<br/>"We don't have them, we were born here just like everyone else. We're not like you and your friends back on Earth. We were chosen to become Guardians not born to do it. Though sometimes I swear it was destiny."<br/>The words hit her like a ton of bricks, her peace shattered as those red eyes found her.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can never escape destiny."</em>
</p>
<p>"Seiya, do you believe in destiny?" She fought to keep her voice from shaking, a small scar in her soul brought to bear, yearning for the strength that she couldn't find in herself. To find a different path without losing those dear to her.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. But there are things in my life that I feel were destined to happen. Becoming a guardian, fighting to protect this world, meeting you. Maybe there are some things that are just meant to be."</p>
<p>Usagi's eyes dropped from the sky, her hands falling limp at her side. Darkness inside rose up to swallow her whole. What was she doing? What did she think she was going to accomplish? How could she push away the fate that was laid out before her? Her life, this life, a living shell for a Princess from a long-forgotten time. A gift from her dying mother, for another chance at love with her Prince. A love Usagi wasn't sure she'd ever wanted. That was never truly hers.</p>
<p>Seiya stood behind her silently staring at the stars.</p>
<p>An ache from deep within her chest tore at her heart as resignation flooded over her. She couldn't fight it. No matter how far she ran, she couldn't escape her future. She leaned forward, away from the seductive heat of Seiya's body. Her hands instantly released Usagi. The tension that thickened the air between them now gone.</p>
<p>"Seiya," Usagi's voice was cold even to her ears. "I think I should go to bed. It's getting cold."</p>
<p>"Ahh, sorry I didn't notice," Seiya turned towards the door. Usagi looked up one more time. The two legendary lovers floating carelessly amongst the stars in the night sky and turned to follow Seiya in.</p>
<p>"Thanks for coming to check on me. You should try to get some sleep too,"</p>
<p>"Actually, I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight. If it's okay with you I'll at least stay here till you do. Help keep those nightmares at bay." Seiya smiled.</p>
<p>A smile that made her heart tighten. She should send her away, every moment they spent together would just make it harder to do what she knew she needed to. But just one more night, couldn't be so bad.</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>Seiya beamed. In a quick flurry of movement, she shifted Usagi's nightstand and replaced it with the large lounging chair that had been on the other side of the room. Now, positioned next to the bed.</p>
<p>"This way I'll be right here if you need me to chase off any night terrors."</p>
<p>Usagi crawled under the covers as Seiya grabbed a book off the shelf. Turning on a small lamp she turned off the overhead lights and climbed into the plush chair.</p>
<p>Laying down, Usagi's head slowly enveloped by the feather pillow, she stared at Seiya. Desperate to hold this moment in her mind. To trace every line, every detail of her. After tonight she knew what she needed to do, she just didn't know if she had the strength to.</p>
<p>"Good night, Seiya."</p>
<p>"Night, Odango"</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered open, the glow of the lamp warming her blurry vision. It was still night. Seiya snored softly next to her.<br/><em>Good, she fell asleep.</em></p>
<p>Slowly shifting her body to roll over, she noticed a slight weight on her hand. Struggling to focus, she looked down. Her outstretched hand, now covered by Seiya's. The warmth soothing, gentle embers falling tenderly against her skin. Her breath light and shallow.</p>
<p>She lay there staring at their hands, not wanting to move.</p>
<p>The waves of the sea moved in rhythm with the beating of her heart. Gathering her courage she carefully moved, wrapping her fingers around Seiya's, one by one. Fully intertwining their hands, now locked together. Her heart sank as the truth of their situation closed in around her. If she couldn't have Seiya she could at least have this memory for herself. One last taste of heaven. One last moment before she left.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Seiya's eyes bolted open, the darkness of the room pushed away by the small reading lamp. Even here she couldn't escape the nightmares.</p>
<p>Looking down at Usagi her heart caught in her throat. While Usagi slept she'd caved, giving in to the incessant desire to be nearer to her as she'd gently laid her hand over Usagi's. But now she found their hands not just lightly pressed together but fully connected. Usagi's delicate fingers locked with hers.</p>
<p>Her pulse buzzed in her veins. Replaying their every moment together, how Usagi seemed to not only welcome her affection but tentatively return it. Maybe now, there was room in her heart for her. The memories of the last time she brought up Mamoru and Usagi's nervous reaction replayed in her mind. What was really going on between them?</p>
<p>Closing her eyes, she drank in the sensations of their hands together. Her thoughts drifted as sleep welcomed her again. She couldn't live in these murky waters any longer. She needed to know where she stood. Why Usagi really came to Kinmoku. Hopefully this time she wouldn't lose her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really love seeing your comments and responding to them.  The fact that you guys are taking the time to let me know what you think and if you're enjoying it really means so much! I'm already working on the next chapter and it's going to be a bit shorter than this one, I'm really trying to get ahead so that I can have a bit more time to think about the next things that are going to happen. Things are going to start picking up again soon so I hope you are all looking forward to it! Also, I've seen other people post songs that help inspire them when they are writing or that set the mood for the chapter. Would that be something you guys want me to add in the beginning note? Again I'd love to hear from you if you are enjoying the story. Alright, well that's more than enough from me lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I hope you are all ready for things to pick up again :) I’m really enjoying writing this part of the story so I hope you all like it too. I did add some music recommendations to this chapter; I’m not sure this will happen every chapter but we’ll see. (I’m almost more nervous to share the music I listen to with everyone than this story for some reason lol)<br/>Music -<br/>Lucifer's Waltz - Secession Studios (This matches with Seiya’s second section. On a quick aside, this isn’t really a Waltz! The time signature is 4/4 and not 3/4 but nothing to be done about that… Yes my musical nerdiness is showing here but it bothered me lol)<br/>Stray Italian Greyhound - Vienna Teng : This was one of the songs that started this story and isn’t so much reflective of this chapter but the story as a whole up to this point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another drop of sweat hit her eye; she flinched. Seiya grabbed the bottom of her shirt and dried her face. While she’d managed to get a few extra hours of sleep last night, the nightmares were ill content to leave her in peace for long, destroying the momentary sanctuary she’d found in Usagi’s room. </p><p>Releasing the thin cotton shirt, she stared at her hand. The phantom sensation of Usagi’s delicate fingers wrapped around her own, the light pulse of her warmth against her skin, still lingering. It nearly killed her to pull away from her this morning. Their hands so perfectly intertwined, Usagi sleeping peacefully no longer haunted by the terrors that plagued her earlier. </p><p>But she couldn't stay; fear stalked her every thought. She’d dragged herself down to the training fields again, determined to chase away the demons once more. To prove herself wrong. </p><p>Climbing the last step back to the Starlight's wing, her legs shaking in protest with the effort, Seiya paused at Usagi’s door. She raked her hand through her hair, still damp from her workout. One of many questions she’d wanted to ask her last night circled in her head as she raised her hand, hovering inches from the thick wood. A salt-laden breeze drifted through the hallway, and a slight chill rolled over her as she stood frozen in place.</p><p><em> It’s easy, </em> she thought, staring at the door as though she could see through it. <em> You’ve asked her out before. You can do it again. </em></p><p>But before she could bring her hand down, the door flung open. Usagi, eyes still half-closed in sleep, stumbled into her, sending them both careening towards the floor. Seiya’s legs were too wobbly to steady them. Bracing herself, her back slammed against the hard stone, Usagi landed on top of her with a thud. A guttural hiss escaped her lips as the air was pushed from her on both sides. </p><p>Groaning, she sucked what little air she could into her muscles, spasming from the unexpected impact, trying to relax them. Seiya slowly opened her eyes, her vision clearing. Usagi’s blue crystalline eyes, slightly dazed, stared back at her. For the second time this morning, though for an entirely unrelated reason, she found it hard to breathe. Their bodies pressed against one another; Usagi’s hair brushed against her arm, sending prickles of electricity flying within her. Neither moved.</p><p>“While I could get used to you falling for me Odango, next time I wouldn’t mind if you could pick a softer spot,” she managed to get out; Usagi’s weight still squeezing her lungs. </p><p>Usagi’s face burned bright red as she shot up, scurrying off her. The sky blue sundress she wore swayed around her as she hurried to her feet, the color highlighting the flush in her cheeks. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Haven’t you heard of knocking?” She snapped.</p><p>“I was going to, but you apparently couldn’t wait those few seconds to see me,” Seiya groaned as she struggled to her feet. The few muscles that weren’t sore before now joined the chorus from earlier, everything stiff and aching.</p><p>“I’m not one of your fangirls following you around. Feels more like you’re the stalker here. Always showing up at my door unannounced.”</p><p>Seiya winced a bit as she put pressure on her left foot, slightly twisted from the fall. Usagi’s aloof demeanor instantly fell away. </p><p>“Are you okay?” She scanned Seiya over, her eyes narrowing slightly with concern, clearly not pleased with the state of disarray she was in. “You don’t look…” she searched for the right word, her voice hanging in the air as she studied Seiya.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, must have twisted my ankle a bit, it’ll be fine in a minute. I’m just a bit tired from the early training session this morning.” </p><p>Usagi nodded half-heartedly, raising an eyebrow, unconvinced. </p><p>“Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you last night, but I forgot.” A complete lie. She didn't forget. Her courage failed her. And, while there were a million things she wanted to ask her she’d thought it best to start with an easy one. “I’m not sure if anyone’s told you, but there’s a ball to welcome the Elorians in two days and I was hoping you would go with me… As my date.” </p><p>A deafening silence hung between them. Usagi glanced down and started to fiddle with her hands, her nails clicking against one another.</p><p>“I… um… Aren’t I supposed to be keeping a low profile here, with the Elorians and everything,” She stammered, her shoulders slumping. “I don’t think that would work if I went with you. I’m sure everyone will notice who you are with. And besides, I’m a terrible dancer and I have nothing to wear…. And I… I’m not sure if I’ll… I need to... ” — </p><p>“Don’t worry. It’s a masquerade ball, so it’ll be hard to tell who anyone is. And no one pays too much attention to us when Kakyuu’s there. Everyone’s always looking for a way to spend time with her. </p><p>“As for the dress, leave that to me. I’m sure I can have our seamstresses make something beautiful for you. Now for your dancing.” She stepped closer, resisting every instinct to reach out and clasp Usagi’s hand in hers again — to feel her delicate skin against her own. The intoxicating scent of lilacs drifted around her as Usagi shifted, “Maybe you’ve never had the right partner.” </p><p>Usagi still didn’t respond, the red of her cheeks growing brighter, the quiet slowly driving Seiya to madness. </p><p>Finally, Usagi looked up. A bolt of apprehension shot through Seiya. Usagi’s eyes overflowed with pity and remorse for her — a look she’d seen before. During their final concert as the Three Lights, when Seiya told her she’d whisk her away afterward and kissed Usagi lightly on the cheek. Knowing that this was the end of the relationship she’d hoped for, that Usagi’s heart wouldn’t belong to her. </p><p>“Seiya, I’m...I need to…I have to...” </p><p>Her heart raced. It was happening again. </p><p>“Come on Odango, I would hate for you to be stuck by yourself in your room all night when everyone else was having fun. My company can’t be that terrible,” she laughed, attempting to smooth over the scars from Usagi’s past rejections. </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Her arms crossed protectively around her, as though they could keep in whatever it was she was struggling to say. And whatever it was, Seiya wasn’t sure she was ready to hear it. </p><p>Something had changed. They hadn’t been apart for more than four hours, and yet, this was not the same woman who’d welcomed her embrace last night. Usagi’s emotions guarded, her heart barricaded somewhere Seiya couldn’t reach. </p><p>Had she done something to make her upset? She thought she’d made her feelings clear on Earth, but they’d only just met again after so long. Just because she had spent the last three years dreaming of their reunion that didn’t mean Usagi would feel the same way. And then there was Mamoru. The thought of him, and that ring, did nothing to calm her nerves. </p><p>She reached out, putting her hand lightly on Usagi’s arm. Grateful she didn’t pull away, Seiya searched for the cerulean eyes that skirted her own. “Odango, is everything okay? Are you alright?” </p><p>Usagi finally relented, letting her eyes settle in Seiya’s gaze. Pleading with her, trying to tell her something she couldn’t yet say. But Seiya couldn’t tell what she needed. </p><p>Thoughts swirled around her head as the door to the side of them slammed open. Yaten dragged herself out of her pitch-black room, all of the curtains still drawn. Her eyes shot open as they fell upon them, instantly snapping her out of her waking sleep. Her mouth set in a firm scowl. Seiya couldn’t help but imagine what her reaction would have been had she discovered them just a few minutes earlier, still on the floor. </p><p>“Yaten!” Usagi's normal cheer immediately returned to her voice as she bounded away from Seiya. </p><p>“Yaten, can you show me the way to the kitchen for breakfast? I’m starving,” Usagi grabbed her arm, tugging her towards the stairs. </p><p>“Can’t Seiya drop you off there? We have rounds right after this.” Yaten flailed, struggling to resist Usagi’s pull. </p><p>“No, I’ve been taking up too much of her time since I got here and we haven’t had a chance to catch up yet. Please?” The slight hint of desperation in her voice not lost on Seiya — the dull daggers from her nightmare finding her and pressed against her chest. </p><p>“Fine, fine. I’ll take you down just try not to talk too much. I still haven’t had my coffee yet.” </p><p>Usagi nodded, following after the silver-haired Guardian. </p><p>Seiya’s heart sank. What happened? She had been so sure this morning that some part of Usagi held feelings for her but now… now Usagi seemed determined to run away again. </p><p>/</p><p>“Why did she have to be there?” Usagi muttered under her breath as they headed towards the kitchen. The aroma of freshly baked bread and rosemary growing ever stronger as they traversed the winding palace halls. </p><p>Just as she’d accepted her fate, that she couldn’t continue to avoid her preordained future, Seiya had to appear before her — gleaming in the morning sun, her muscles glistening from her workout, her heart-stopping smile trapping Usagi in its wake — Adonis made flesh. She’d barely been able to tear her eyes away from Seiya, struggling to quell the fire that had ignited in her as their bodies collided. </p><p>How could Seiya not understand what she did to her; not that she thought Seiya was entirely unaware, which only infuriated her more. As though Seiya’d sensed her plans, literally throwing herself in her way. Usagi glanced up at the sky, hoping the fates enjoyed toying with her, delighting in her unending turmoil; a puppet for their personal enjoyment. Why couldn’t luck be on her side for once?</p><p>She’d already spent the entire morning bargaining with herself, desperate to find her way out of the decision she’d made to no avail. The path forward was clear. Had Yaten not shown up, Usagi wasn’t sure she would have been able to resist Seiya’s pull again. </p><p>True to her promise of silence, Yaten said nothing as they walked through the palace. The hallways burst with staff as they finished preparing for the Elorian entourage that was arriving today. A few still paused briefly to nod their heads in respect to Yaten before scurrying off. From what Taiki told her yesterday, the talks with Prince Korin had been proceeding well and Kakyuu thought they might have a new treaty signed by the ball. </p><p>Leading her into a courtyard that Taiki had skipped on her tour, Yaten stopped; a breathtaking fountain emerged from the ground in front of her. Flowers she couldn’t name carved into the white marble base, petals swirling in and out of one another. Hovering atop the shallow water six palm-sized flames encircled the pool flickering in the breeze. In the center, elevated up top a pedestal knelt the statue of a young girl; her head raised, arms extended towards the sky with her hands cupped overhead, water trickling down from her palms into the pool below. Floating above her outstretched hands a golden starseed glistened. Its iridescent shimmer radiated down, creating ribbons of gold that tumbled into the clear water below.</p><p>“Yaten, I thought we were going to get breakfast, not that this isn’t beautiful but,” — Her stomach finished the sentence for her, growling loudly enough Usagi would have sworn it echoed off the walls. </p><p>“We’ll get there but I wanted to show this to you first. Every city on Kinmoku has one of these,” Yaten’s voice almost reverent as she looked down into the water. </p><p>“Who’s it for?” Usagi asked, walking closer.</p><p>“This is the memorial for those we lost to Galaxia's attack,” Yaten said, pointing to the bottom of the pool.</p><p>Usagi looked down, names carved under the flowing water; etched into the stone. No space left uncovered. </p><p>“Each one is someone we... I, failed to protect. I wasn’t here the day Galaxia first came. I was off on a mission.” She nearly spat the word. “And by mission, I was off visiting my best friend. </p><p>“I’d convinced Kakyuu that we needed to start patrolling further from the palace to let the people know we weren’t just here to protect her, but them as well. But, I really just wanted a break. I went to stay with my friend, away from my duties as a Guardian, to have a normal life for a few days.</p><p>“But then Galaxia came. Our cities crumbled, the seas burned, almost nothing was spared. I had to leave her, to come back to the palace and protect Kakyuu. My friend told me she’d be fine, that we would see each other when I’d won the battle. And then I left, leaving her alone, unprotected. </p><p>“But by the time I got back to the palace, Princess Kakyuu had already fled to Earth. We’d lost. I was too late.</p><p>“Everything was gone; our Princess, our home, our world. Everything destroyed. We failed in our one task as Guardians, the one reason we exist.” </p><p>Yaten’s words spilled from her mouth faster, each one carrying the weight of her guilt within it, “Before we left for Earth I went back to my friend’s village to make sure she was alright, that she was safe but Saori,” Yaten nearly choked on the name, her eyes darkening. “Saori died in one of Galaxia’s attacks. She was helping evacuate some of the villagers to a safer location when her starseed was taken. And since Galaxia only collected other Guardian’s starseeds Saori’s was crushed. No one can survive without one.” </p><p>Her emerald eyes glazed over, no longer seeing the world surrounding them. A look Usagi knew well. One she’d seen on each of her Guardians’ faces whenever their conversations turned to their past battles. Unable to fully detach themselves from their memories. </p><p>Usagi wanted to wrap the slender woman in a tight embrace, to find some way to let her know that she understood the pain she was feeling, the loss she’d also experienced over and over, but couldn’t bring herself to break the dark spell Yaten was weaving. Transporting them both back to the days when Galaxia threatened everything they loved. </p><p>Usagi’s vision fading out, collapsing around her as the other Sailor Moon in her mind grew ever closer to her again. Threatening to pull her back in. Taking a deep breath she fought to ground herself back into the present. The world opened up again before her. Yaten stood unmoving, also lost to the demons of her own memories.</p><p>“Usagi,” her name caught her off guard. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“What do you mean? I wanted to come and visit you guys. Like I said, it’s been ages since we’ve seen each other...” Yaten’s piercing green eyes stared straight through her. The simple lie she’d fallen back on ever since she’d arrived crumbled under her scrutiny. </p><p>“If you came here just to visit you would have brought the others but here you are, alone. Don’t play games with me Usagi, I don’t have time for them. Why are you here?” </p><p>Her lips wouldn't move. All of the things she wanted to say, to scream to anyone who would listen trapped again in her throat; a part of her still unwilling to let them out. </p><p>“I’m… I just needed to take a break. To get away for a bit. Everyone has something they’re doing, something they are working towards; Ami’s in medical school, Rei’s completing her training to take over her grandfather’s shrine, Makoto and her bakery and Minako still building her career as a performer. Everyone has something and I… I was by myself waiting for the future to start to happen. I needed to leave and clear my head for a while.” While not a lie, the full truth still left unsaid. </p><p>Yaten nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer. Looking back at the floating star seed she sighed. </p><p>“I can’t lose so many people I care about again, people who depend on us to protect them. When you’re around Seiya forgets her mission. She can’t be fully dedicated to those we serve.</p><p>“I am glad to see you. Don’t get me wrong, we’ve all missed you guys since we came back, but you have to know what you’re doing to her. Seiya’s more sensitive than she likes to let on. If you’re both determined that you should stay I need to know if you're serious this time?” Yaten’s eyes found hers once more. Usagi wanted nothing more than to run and hide from them but her feet were tethered to the ground. </p><p>“What do you mean? She and I are friends,” Usagi laughed nervously. </p><p>Yaten rolled her eyes, “We both know that she doesn't care about you like that. I already told you Usagi, I don’t have time for games or semantics so I’ll just ask you straight out. Are you and Mamoru still together or not?”</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat at Yatan’s question, her stomach twisting. The word slipped out of her mouth, barely audible over the falling water. “Yes.” </p><p>Yaten nodded, not needing to hear anymore. No explanation could change what she’d just said. </p><p>Striding away from the fountain to leave, Yaten placed her hand on Usagi’s bare shoulder; her delicate fingers cold against her skin. “I won't sit by and watch Seiya be torn apart again in this one-sided relationship. She doesn’t deserve to be dragged along as your second choice again. She deserves the truth from you.” </p><p>The words cut her to her core. Yaten was wrong, Seiya had never been her second choice. But if she still wasn’t willing to give up on the future of Crystal Tokyo, on Chibi-Usa, what did she think she and Seiya could have together? What choice had she ever truly had? </p><p>“Honestly, it would be better if you went back and let us handle our problems by ourselves,” Yaten sighed, looking up at the sky. “You’re not doing anyone any favors by being here right now.”</p><p>With that, she walked away leaving Usagi alone in the shadow of the fountain. </p><p>/</p><p><em> “What changed?” </em>The question wouldn’t leave her alone as Seiya wandered aimlessly through the palace halls. </p><p>After her shower, she’d gone down to the kitchen to find Usagi, but neither she nor Yaten were there. Open rooms, winding corridors, quiet gardens all blurred together as she passed, searching for her friend, unaware of the others that bustled around her. </p><p>Her legs protested with every step, her eyelids drooping. Maybe Yaten was right; maybe she was pushing herself too hard. But as the thought of rest tried to seduce her, the image of Galaxia, sword aimed at Usagi’s chest, consumed her vision. </p><p>“No,” she whispered to herself. “I have to keep going.” Until she was sure she would be ready this time. </p><p>A thunderous crash rang out through the halls, snapping Seiya from her trance. She dragged her screaming legs forward and darted towards the noise. </p><p>Reaching the main ballroom she instantly relaxed, slumping against the wall. One of the beams being hosted up for the upcoming ball must have slipped from its restraints and fallen. A crowd of decorators already clustered around the arrant pillar, trying to figure out how to best lift it again. </p><p>Laughing to herself, she turned to go. <em> I just need to know what happened. What made her change so quickly? </em></p><p>She didn’t want to push Usagi, she’d only been here a few days, and she’d made it very clear she didn’t want to talk about why she’d left. But what happened this morning just didn’t sit well with her. </p><p><em> What if she’s leaving? </em> A voice cut through her head. <em> What if she was trying to tell you goodbye and you were too stubborn to listen? </em></p><p>She couldn’t be leaving, Usagi just got here. Interrupting her thoughts, someone from the crowded room called out to her. </p><p>“Seiya!” </p><p>Searching for the owner, a burst of irritation flared in her as her gaze landed on the violet-eyed Elorian Prince, who was already heading in her direction. Cursing herself for stopping, she forced a smile back at him. </p><p>The rhythmic din of music filled the room as the orchestra started their practice. The first notes of a waltz floated through the air as he reached her. </p><p>“Seiya, I am glad to see that you are back from your mission. I hope you were successful in dealing with the Phantoms that have been giving you all <em> so much </em> trouble.” Prince Korin's tone grated on her ears. </p><p>She nodded curtly, unwilling to continue this conversation any longer than necessary. But he carried on oblivious to her disdain. </p><p>“I had hoped, now that you are back, you might be able to join me for a stroll through the palace gardens one of these nights. I know you have your duties but I can always talk to Kakyuu to see if you can’t have one evening off. One’s own company can be so dreadfully dull.”</p><p>“Unfortunately I can’t. With the attacks moving closer to the palace I’m needed to lead the watch every night. You’ll have to find someone else who can amuse you.”</p><p>“That is a dreadful shame. I was so looking forward to it.” </p><p>“If you’ll excuse me.” — Seiya turned to leave. She didn’t have time to entertain him; she had to find Usagi, to prove to herself she was still here. </p><p>“Well, if you do not have time for a walk.” He extended his hand out to her, half bowing. His dark ring flashed as an errant beam of light stuck it; the stone consumed the light instead of reflecting it back out into the world. “Would I at least be able to steal you away for one dance instead?”</p><p>A wave of revulsion pushed through her. Nothing in the world could be a greater waste of her time than spending another minute with him. But just as she was about to fabricate another lie, an idea stirred in her mind, though it was a long shot. </p><p>They needed more information about the Elorians, they’d made no progress deciphering Yaten’s vision, and Prince Korin might just be arrogant enough to let something slip if she indulged him. With the way he was so oblivious to her distaste for his presents he didn’t seem like the sharpest tool in the shed. She’d been able to charm useful information from women more than once. It shouldn’t be that much harder to do with a man — though, compared to all of the women she’d lured intelligence out of she found nothing about him the least bit attractive. </p><p>She pushed down the panic from earlier, adrenaline still pumping through her veins, clinging to the thought that Usagi wouldn’t leave. She could spare a few insufferable minutes to see what she could find out from the Prince. </p><p><em> Can’t focus on my mission with Usagi here, ha! </em> She mentally huffed at Yaten. </p><p>Placing her hand in his, fighting back a shudder, she forced a smile. “I would be delighted.” </p><p>The piano and strings were already playing in a steady, driving beat as they made their way to the newly prepared dance floor. The song building as the prelude concluded and the waltz began in earnest. </p><p>“Splendid,” he said. Quickly pulling her towards him, their body’s colliding roughly together, as he started to dance; the pungent scent of licorice and cloves assaulting her nose as she pushed away, giving herself some space from him. His movements were graceful and fluid as they dipped in time with the music. </p><p>“So how are things on Eoros? I haven’t been there since I was a child,” Seiya asked, her hand cold where his onyx ring brushed against her skin. A chill crept up her arm; the blood in her veins froze as it coursed through her. </p><p>“Oh, things are as they always are.” He shrugged, his black hair swaying in front of his eyes as they spun. “Nothing much happens at home. Things do seem so much more exciting here. Your defeat of Galaxia and now Phantoms are threatening your people again. Never a quiet moment it seems.” </p><p>“You almost sound pleased about our current situation.”</p><p>“Oh no, don’t misunderstand me. I do hope you find whatever’s responsible soon. It would be a shame to see your planet fall into ruin again so quickly.”</p><p>A throbbing pang quickly asserted itself in her temple as they danced. Unbidden, memories erratically flashed before her eyes. Ripped from the darkest chasms in her mind. She inhaled, thrusting them back down. Unsure as to why they were appearing now. </p><p>“I’m sure we will,” Seiya said, turning as the tempo increased, the tension building between the instruments, each section competing for dominance over the melody. “I have been wondering, why did you and your sister decide to come and visit now? Things have been safe here for years but we heard almost nothing from your planet. I’m sure Princess Kakyuu had reached out to you before.”</p><p>“The situation at home was tense for a while after Galaxia’s defeat. Let’s just say that there were a lot of changes that needed to happen and now that everything is prepared we couldn't think of a better time to come and visit. All of the stars finally seemed to align.” His smile made her stomach twist. </p><p>The room swirled around them, colors blurring together. The pull of the musicians' bows across their instruments grated against the pounding in her head. Drums joining the urgent beat, propelling them forward. His grip squished her fingers together.</p><p>“Speaking of you sister, Princess Miyo, I haven’t seen her much around the palace. Is she enjoying her stay?”</p><p>“Oh, my sister is notoriously shy. Don’t worry about her. She has her Guardians to keep her company.”</p><p>“I had noticed that. I hear she’s never without them. Why is that?” </p><p>The piano and drums released them from their pounding rhythm, the music slowing as the strings cried out a single note in the air.</p><p>“Yes, well I’m sure you understand just how protective of their princess Guardians can be. They don’t like to leave her side even for a moment to ensure her safety.” His violet eyes locked onto hers, bearing down on her, “Especially, after what happened here with Princess Kakyuu and Galaxia. No reason to leave anything to chance.” </p><p>A burst of anger flooded her. How dare he bring up their failings so casually; his words picking away at the old scab she feared would never fully heal.</p><p>The splitting ache in her head tore at her. Her mind twisting — memories flashing — as though someone was rummaging within her mind. Single-mindedly focused on capturing an unnamed prize. The image of Sailor Moon kneeling in that cave, clutching Suki to her chest, burst to the front of her thoughts.</p><p>Her feet stumbled, pushing her closer to Korin for support. But, the Prince didn’t seem to notice her sudden clumsiness, as her legs rebelled, no longer subject to her commands. A twisted smile blazing across his face they danced through the hall. Everything quiet except for the orchestra. Everyone seemingly abandoned the two of them, alone in the hall. </p><p>“My you are inquisitive. But now I have a question for you. A few days ago myself and my sister were awakened early in the morning hours by a sudden burst of power. But when I asked Princess Kakyuu about it she didn’t seem to know what it was. What are your thoughts?” His voice dripped with sinister amusement.</p><p>“I’m not sure, I didn’t notice anything.” Alarms rang out in her head. She’d made a mistake thinking she could use him. She’d walked straight into his trap, a naive lamb ready for the slaughter. </p><p>“Oh, you shouldn’t tell lies,” he chuckled. His onyx ring once cold, now painfully electric against her skin. Her aching muscles spasming under its pulse. “I saw you that morning through my window. You ran out towards the palace gates like you were chasing a ghost and then returned not half an hour later looking like a light had gone out inside you. Could you have been expecting to find someone? A long-lost friend from another world perhaps?”</p><p>He was talking like he knew Usagi was here. That it wasn’t any longer a question, but a fact she couldn’t deny. How would he even know who she was?</p><p>The music swirled around them, violins driving the orchestra forward to the crescendo of the piece. The two of them no longer moving but her head spun all the same. They stood still in the middle of the floor. Eyes locked on one another. His face caught the light, a maniacal force emanated from him, seeming to glow from within. </p><p>“I often go on early morning runs. I’m sure that’s what you saw.” Her voice breathless as she struggled to keep herself upright. </p><p>“I’m sure you were.” A pernicious smile spread across his face. </p><p>Her stomach turned. The pounding in her head was excruciating. The image of her and Usagi staring up at the twin moons from last night wrenched to the forefront of her mind. </p><p>A sudden jolt of anger flashed across his violet eyes, his hands tightening around hers —  crushing her fingers in his grasp. His already low voice dropped to a mocking whisper, “Ahh, I didn’t realize that we shared a fondness for moon gazing. But those Moon Princesses, they can be so fickle, so difficult to ensnare.” </p><p>He knew Usagi, knew she was here. And somehow she had been the one to hand him that information, putting her in danger, again. </p><p>A strange heat pulsed through her veins, threatening to overtake her. The unknown force slowly wrestled control of her body away from her — she was losing. </p><p>“You’re not looking well. Maybe I should take you to find a doctor?” His eyes brimming with an emotion she couldn’t place as he looked down at her. Triumph? Victory? </p><p>“Who are you?” She managed to force out. </p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough. And here, I didn’t believe them when they told me she would choose you, causing all of this trouble for the rest of us. You shouldn’t go chasing after things that do belong to you.” He laughed to himself, before looking back down at her with obvious disdain. </p><p>She tried to push him away as he leaned in closer, her arms refusing to move, limp in his grasp. Her instincts screamed at her; to transform, to run, to fight. But her body couldn’t respond. The power held her absolutely; the world slowly fell away from her grasp.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re going to go anywhere now. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of. Besides, there’s someone who has been dying to meet you. Though, I’m not sure I’m ready to give you over to them yet. You cannot go unpunished for thinking you can take something that is mine.”</p><p>His face dipped forward not an inch away from hers as her legs gave out. Her weight now fully supported by the arm he’d slipped around her waist. His lips brushed her ear. His hot breath kissed her skin as he spoke. Her whole body stiffening at his whispered words. She had to get away to warn the others — to warn Usagi.</p><p>Mustering the last of her mental strength she managed one last half-hearted shove, barely managing to wrinkle his shirt as the world fell away. Her vision consumed by an inky black. A lone violin cried forth in a soft sorrowful note which hovered in her ears as she slipped from consciousness. </p><p>/</p><p>Rei checked her watch again. <em> He should be here any minute </em>. </p><p>Walking over to a small patch of shade to the side of the road she waited. An unease brewing within her that she hadn’t been able to settle since they’d all met the other night. She still couldn’t understand why Haruka had been so upset — no livid — with Mamoru’s presence. Why shouldn’t he have been there? He was Usagi’s boyfriend and future husband. How could this not involve him — especially now? </p><p>It had taken longer then she’d expected for the realization to dawn on the others as to what was happening. Maybe she was the only one who noticed the stolen glances Usagi would sneak of Seiya when she thought no one was around. The look Rei’d seen in her eyes that night on the roof of the school. She’d always suspected there was something more there but she’d never pressed her about it. And Usagi never brought it up. </p><p>But the moment Haruka told them where she was, Rei knew. There was no question in her mind as to why Usagi would be on Kinmoku. There was only one person who could draw her away from Mamoru, from them. </p><p>
  <em> Usagi, what’s going on with you? Why didn’t you tell me anything? </em>
</p><p>Her friend’s silence still stung. Did she not trust her? She’d clearly mentioned something to Haruka, which hurt all the more. </p><p>The smooth rumble of an engine filled the air as Mamoru’s car pulled up, sending the shrine’s resident crows spilling into the air, their cries nearly drowning out the motor. Running over she opened the door and got in; the black leather, which had been bathing in the heat of the sun, burned her exposed skin. She reached up and pointed the air vents directly at her, a vain attempt to combat the scalding seat. </p><p>“Any news?” Mamoru asked as she shut the door. </p><p>The car leapt forward as he shifted into drive. </p><p>“No, I haven’t heard anything yet. Neither have the others.” Rei checked her phone knowing full well there wouldn’t be any new messages. </p><p>After Haruka and Michiru left and Rei’d explained her understanding of the situation to the others, they’d decided the best course of action was to go and talk to Usagi. But to do that they would need the outer scouts — and she could only guess how well Haruka reacted when Setsuna and Hotaru told her the plan. Rei knew having Mamoru come would set her off again but she’d at least expected one of them to call. But there’d been nothing. Not a word from any of the outer scouts in two days. </p><p>An awkward silence engulfed the car. She glanced over at Mamoru. His eyes fixed on the road ahead, both hands gripping the wheel. She could feel the car accelerating again as they hit an open stretch of highway; the towering buildings of downtown Tokyo merged together as they passed. She reached over and grabbed the side handle, her stomach dropping at the sudden burst of speed.</p><p>“I’m sure she’s alright,” Rei blurted out, no longer able to stand the quiet, her nerves on edge as they rounded a tight turn, not slowing. “I’m sure everything’s going to be fine.”</p><p>Mamoru nodded again, silent. </p><p>Rei mentally kicked herself for saying something so untrue. How could any of this turn out well? If Usagi and Mamoru weren’t together, if things didn’t play out exactly as they’d seen, there was no guarantee that the Crystal Millenium would come to be. </p><p>The age of peace they had been promised. A time when they all could finally stop fighting. When she could stop staring into the flames every night, silently watching, always waiting for the next vision to come. For a new enemy to find them. Never knowing if they would be able to survive the next attack, there had already been so many times they hadn’t. </p><p>The memory of her friends’ deaths —her own death — sent a chill throughout her body as that cold darkness threatened to consume her again; to pull her back into the void of endless nothing. The pain that ripped through her as she faded away after Galaxia speared her starseed from her, erasing her from existence. The sulfuric stench of her hair and fuku burning as she summoned her flames to kill the demons that protected Queen Beryl — perishing along with them in her own attack. They had never really made it out unscathed. </p><p>Each time they’d managed to return and take up their mantles as Guardians once again. But the memories never faded, the nightmares that plagued her never letting her forget. All of the times she’d wake up drenched in sweat, adrenaline coursing through her veins, sure that another force had come to destroy them. So she’d go and peer into the flames, chasing away her fears. To look into the future and see Crystal Tokyo still standing there, a promise that they would one day save everyone. That in the end, their sacrifice would have been worth it. </p><p>The uniform grey of the city soon gave way to the coastline. The sea to one side and ever-larger trees to the other. Both of them resigned to sit in silence the rest of the way. </p><p>Pulling up to the house her heart sank. Every light was off, not a single window opened. She could have told Mamoru now that their trip was in vain. And by the look on his face, his eyebrows creasing together as he also scanned the house for any signs of life, he knew it too. Not willing to admit defeat yet, they parked the car and made their way to the front door. </p><p>They both stood there as she rang the doorbell. The chimes were the first real noise she’d heard since they’d stopped talking. No one came.</p><p>Mamoru brought his hand down against the white door, pounding loudly enough for the echoes inside to reach their ears. Her heart sank as reality set in. Haruka and the others weren’t going to agree to their plans. But instead of telling them why, or working as a team, they’d just decided to leave. </p><p>“Hey, can you try something for me?” Mamoru asked. </p><p>“Sure, what do you need?”</p><p>“Call one of their cell phones,” he said, his eyes not leaving the door. </p><p>“Sure, but they haven’t picked up any other time. I don’t think they will now.” She dug quickly through her bag, her fingers finally bushing against the glass of the phone screen after hitting almost every other object in her purse. </p><p>Pulling out the phone she dialed Haruka, knowing that she wouldn’t pick up. Bur Mamoru didn’t seem interested in the call, instead, he walked up to the door and pressed his ear to it. Not that he needed to, the soft ring coming from inside the house chimed loud enough for both of them to hear. <br/>Raising his fist again, this time the door shaking under the resounding force. “Haruka, we know you are in there. You can’t keep avoiding me. We have to get Usako. You cannot just abandon your duty to protect this world and our future! We have to protect my family!” </p><p>No one came. </p><p>He shoved his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a black leather wallet. Flicking it open a small polaroid fell to the ground as he retrieved a black cloth case. The click of metal against metal emerged from the small pouch as he fiddled with it. <br/>Rei crouched down and grabbed the faced-down picture by its edges, careful to not scratch the glossy front against the gravel below, and flipped it over. </p><p>Two beaming ruby eyes, surrounded by pink flowing hair, smiled back at her. Chibi-Usa tucked protectively between Mamoru and Usagi who also beamed at the camera. <em> Would they still be able to smile like that when this was over?  </em></p><p>Mamoru stopped fiddling with the small metal tools in his hand and reached for the picture. </p><p>“Sorry.” Rei handed him the photo. Though, she wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for. </p><p>He stared at the image. The air around them now heavy with a sudden weight. “You know, I grew up without my parents right, well ever since I was six at least.” His words quiet, his eyes not leaving the picture. </p><p>Rei nodded. She’d known his parents died when he was younger but it wasn’t something they’d ever talked about.</p><p>“I don’t remember it well. I know it was my birthday and I asked them to take me for a drive somewhere… then, I saw my mom looking back at me, telling me I was going to be okay as she died. I could barely hear her over the horn of the truck that hit us. But other than that it’s all a blur. Which is probably for the best. </p><p>“I never knew what it was like to have a family till I met Usako. The moment I knew who she was — Princess Serenity — that Usako and I were destined to be together, I finally understood what it was like to belong with someone. That, as long as I had her by my side, I would never be alone again.</p><p>“And then when we found out that Chibi-Usa was our daughter, I… I can’t even describe how I felt. Like a part of me that I lost in that car crash was finally whole again. I can’t lose her, Rei. I see her in my dreams. Ever since the other night at the shrine. She cries out for my help and I can’t do anything.” He said, though, she didn’t know who he meant.</p><p>Rei rose and rested her hand against his arm lightly. She could feel the tension in his body through his shirt. <br/>“I’m sure she’ll come back and that this all is a misunderstanding between the two of you.” Saying this not just for him but for herself as well. “I mean, was there anything that happened between you guys before she left? Anything you can think of?”</p><p>He shrugged her hand off at the question and returned his attention to the small picks in his hand. Crouching down he took one and shoved it into the keyhole. Taking another with groves of varying sizes cut into it he inserted it above the first pick and started to fiddle with the lock. </p><p>“Hey, what are you doing? We can’t break into their house!”</p><p>“You heard her phone ring as well. Someone has to be in there. I can’t sit by and wait any longer. We have to go get Usagi,” he hissed. His teeth clenched in concentration as he reached for another pick.</p><p>“And what are you going to do when we get there?” Rei asked quietly, unsure if he heard her. Haruka’s biting question from the other night still ringing in her head, <em> “I will not be responsible for forcing her into a future she doesn't choose for herself. Or is that what you are saying we should do?" </em> </p><p>What were they going to do if they got there?</p><p>She’d thought about that question over and over and still couldn’t come up with an answer. She could never make Usagi do something she didn’t want to, but at what cost. Would their world even survive without Neo Queen Serenity's power and the birth of the second Silver Millenium? Or would they be trapped fighting endless wars; always waiting for the next enemy, the next battle? How long could they survive like that?</p><p>All she knew was that she needed to talk with Usagi, to understand what was going on. She needed to see her friend.</p><p>A light click burst through the air. Mamoru stood and dusted off his trousers. Opening the door he gestured to Rei, “After you.”</p><p>Rei walked forward, stopping in the middle of the doorframe. Not wanting to go any further. “Haruka? Michiru?” she called out. </p><p>No one answered. </p><p>“Are you going to go in?” Mamoru asked.</p><p>Taking another cautious step forward she entered the house. Mamoru followed, walking right past her, down the hallway.</p><p>“Haruka! We have to talk, you can’t just avoid us,” he yelled. “Can you call her phone again?” He asked, opening the door to Michiru’s practice room. </p><p>“Ahh, sure.” She fumbled with the phone which was still in her hands. Uneasy in the spacious house. </p><p>The sound of the cell rang out again and Mamoru jogged towards the chime. This time Rei followed after him. By the time she’d reached him, he'd already swung the parlor doors open with a crash. </p><p>A glass half full of whiskey and red wine sat on the side table, their contents unfinished; nothing about the room — physically —  was out of the ordinary. But it wasn’t its appearance that stopped Rei in her tracks but the lingering energy bouncing around the room. Where the four of them had been was no longer a question in her mind. </p><p>Mamoru unaware of her discovery as he walked about the room, picking up what must be Haruka’s cell phone from the table studying the messages still on the screen. </p><p>“She must have just left her phone here trying to get away from you guys. We should go check the garage to see if her car is still here.” He stalked off out of the room.</p><p>“The car will still be there,” she said. Her voice was as empty as she felt. </p><p>He stopped, turning back to her. </p><p>“They aren’t here anymore. They’ve left.”</p><p>“What do you mean they left?” He asked. She could see him cycling through the possibilities. His eyes widened. She knew he understood.</p><p>“They’ve left. They must have gone to Kinmoku themselves.” <em> There’s no way we can get there now, </em>she added to herself. Not wanting to upset him any more than he already was. </p><p>Mamoru slowly walked back into the room and slumped down into the forest green sofa. His head in his hands. He sighed and flung a fist back into the cushion at his side, crumpling under the force. </p><p>The atmosphere changed as she stood there, unable to move. A cold chill crept up her spine as her mind processed their situation.</p><p> “How could they just leave us here? Don’t they know what they are risking?”</p><p>“Maybe they just want to check on her.” Mamoru glared at her, his eyes cold. The lie sounded hollow even to her ears. </p><p>“How could they do this to me, to her?”</p><p>A deadly quiet stretched out around them. Both trapped with their thoughts. </p><p>“Hey, you never answered my question from before,” she remembered, breaking the silence. “What were you planning on doing if you saw Usagi, if she didn’t want to come back?” Her body tensed as he locked eyes with her. His blue eyes now the color of a raging squall. </p><p>“She’s my family Rei. I’m not going to lose it again. I can’t. I won’t”</p><p>---</p><p>Grabbing the white cloth hair tie Rei pulled her hair back and sat down in front of the flames, as she always did. Though, with the future gone she wasn’t sure what she was looking for anymore. But habit won out as the ritual overcame her and she started her chant. Clasping her hands together, she steepled her pointer fingers, welcoming in the heat of the flames. The chill from her trip to Haruka’s house still clung to her body. The shadow she’d seen in Mamoru’s eyes cast a shroud over her mind again as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Inhaling, the burning oak wood filling her lungs, she breathed out the memory, stilling her thoughts, her pulse slowed with her breath. Reaching out with her mind she searched for Crystal Tokyo; for anything that could help her understand what to do next. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>The pulse of the silver crystal remained but other than that there was only darkness. Just as she was about to let the vision drop a small voice called out to her.</p><p>“Rei!” the tiny voice of a young child yelled out through the darkness. </p><p>She focused, probing the nothingness for the voice’s owner, the sound so faint it was barely discernible. </p><p>“Rei! Help me Rei!” The voice called again. Recognition struck her. Her heart raced.</p><p>“Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa where are you?” She reached out with her sense and couldn't find her. Slowly she appeared, simmering in front of Rei, Chibi-Usa flickering in and out of existence. Stretched out on the ground, the same child she’d last seen all those years ago, her tiny body so small, so helpless. She couldn’t feel any power coming from her crystal, though another enigmatic aura surrounded her trembling friend. </p><p>She ran to pick her up but her arms passed straight through her. </p><p>“Rei, please, you have to help me. It’s all vanishing. Everyone is disappearing. Rei, you have to help me. You have to protect your future. Please, I don’t want to go.” Tears swelled in her red eyes, sliding down her cheeks. </p><p>“It hurts Rie,” she cried. Her voice shook as her body wavered in and out of existence.</p><p>She couldn’t take it anymore, her heart breaking at the sight of her friend so powerless before her. And she was utterly unable to help, to take away her pain. “I will try,” she reassured her, fighting back tears of her own.</p><p>A bolt of lightning shot through her and she was back in her body. The fire still raging before her. Usually, when she returned from her meditations she’d almost drifted back into herself, slowly waking up her senses, not shoved back in like this. Had she fallen asleep? Was Chibi-Usa trying to reach her or was her mind playing tricks on her? </p><p>Mamoru’s words from earlier returned, <em> “I see her in my dreams. Ever since the other night at the shrine. She cries out for my help and I can’t do anything.” </em>Was this what he meant?</p><p>She reached over for her phone. It only rang once before her friend picked up. </p><p>“Minako, can you come over? I need to talk to someone. Something’s happened.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel bad leaving some things on a bit of a cliffhanger but it has to happen sometimes :) This chapter was actually twice the length when I wrote it so, for my personal sanity, I decided to split it into two parts. I know everyone says they like longer chapters but that seemed like a bit too much; this is still the longest chapter I’ve posted and the next one is slightly longer. I also will never say “the next one will be shorter” ever again since it’s always a lie! (I have a problem apparently).<br/>I’m most likely not going to post the next part for three weeks instead of one. Sorry! I’m working on the next chapter, which is looking like it’s going to be as long as the full Chapter 9 originally was, and I just need to give myself a bit more time to get ahead with planning/writing. I will have the exact date posted to my profile by  Wednesday next week if anyone wants to check.<br/>The next three sections are very interconnected from a plot perspective so I want to have them all completed and reviewed at the same time to make sure they all work well together (there will be no plot holes here!).<br/>As always I’d love to hear what you think of this chapter! Reviews are the bobbles by which I am led to keep me writing lol. I really do love them and they make my day.<br/>Anyway, I hope you are all having a great weekend! See you in 2-3 weeks :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It feels like it’s been ages! Thank you all for being so patient. I honestly really needed the extra week to get everything sorted with this and the next three parts. I hope that the wait will have been worth it and you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaten sat in the kitchen alone, having left Usagi in the courtyard.<em> Hopefully, she's not running back to Seiya</em>.</p>
<p>The thought of being on the receiving end of Seiya's temper, after what she'd said, did not appeal to her. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to butt heads, getting into shouting matches over the most mundane things, but their anger would usually burn itself out as quickly as it sparked. This time though, after everything that had happened this past week, she wasn't sure if they'd be able to make up so easily. Especially if she added directly telling Usagi to leave to that ledger. She sighed, maybe she had been a bit harsh with her.</p>
<p>Taking another bite of coffee cake, the cinnamon and sugar swirled on her tongue, mixing pleasantly with the lingering coffee aftertaste from her third cup. Crumbles fell everywhere, lodging themselves snuggly into the crevices dug into the wooden table from years of use. She brushed them away; the divots lightly scraping against her hand she mumbled to herself, "Whatever, it's not my fault if they can't understand what's best for them. We don't have time to wait around for Seiya to snap out of it. And it's not like Usagi was going to stay here forever anyway,"-</p>
<p>"Have the statues finally reused to keep listening to your rants? Or have you truly given up on finding any decent company here other than yourself?" Taiki walked up from behind smiling.</p>
<p>Yaten nearly jumped out of her chair. The anxiety that'd been circling within her chest spiking as Taiki surprised her. "With my options so limited it was only a matter of time." She shrugged, recovering quickly. Resettling back into the wooden chair shd rocked back onto its hind legs, easily maintaining the precariously balanced position.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you hadn't started sooner," Taiki laughed, sitting down across from her. Grabbing the pot of coffee she took the closest mug and poured herself a cup. Placing it in front of her she checked her watch as it cooled. "What's got you so worked up this early?"</p>
<p>"I talked with Usagi… I told her she should leave. I don't think she understands what her being here does to Seiya. And I couldn't sit here and watch her fall apart again." She shifted the legs of her chair back to the ground.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you should have done that?" Taiki's expression hardened, as her brows pressed together.</p>
<p>Yaten couldn't bring herself to respond. She wasn't certain. Part of her still lost in the memories she'd dredged up earlier. The familiar emptiness in her opened again as Saori's face reappeared. Her grey eyes so full of fear as her village burned around her. How Saori'd told her it would be fine. That she knew Yaten would fix everything; that she could save them. The lie digging further into her, a scar she could never be rid of.</p>
<p>The two sat in silence, the staff moving about them as if they were made of stone. Pots and pans clanging, the smell of gas wafted through the room as they lit the stoves to prepare for lunch.</p>
<p>Checking her watch again Taiki grabbed her mug and took a long sip before interrupting Yaten's thoughts, "This isn't your problem Yaten. The two of them have to figure this out."</p>
<p>"How is this not our problem? Seiya's losing it again: not sleeping, training at all hours of the day, following Usagi around like a lovesick puppy. How can we count on her to protect the Princess when she can barely take care of herself?"</p>
<p>"She's not sleeping again?" Taiki's face darkened, her fingers tweaked around the mug's handle.</p>
<p>"No, she's been off ever since that morning when she ran like a bat out hell from the palace."</p>
<p>"Maybe things are more serious than I thought?" Taiki stared down at her mug. "But Usagi's been here only a week. Perhaps this will all blow over?"</p>
<p>"Have you forgotten how she acted when we were on Earth? Her obsession with Usagi put herself and both of us in danger? We don't have time for her to sort out her feelings.</p>
<p>"And the darkness I felt, there was something growing there in that place. Waiting for the right moment to attack. And it's not just there." She reached out with her senses. The taint of its aura hovered in the air around them even now. "I haven't been able to shake the feeling it's already here. Almost like it followed me, just biding its time."</p>
<p>Taiki nodded processing what she'd said.</p>
<p>"I think we need to say something to the Princess. She might need to step in," Yaten said, slumping down further against her chair.</p>
<p>"In what way?" Taiki's voice was flat, unreadable.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean."</p>
<p>Taiki shook her head, "I'm not sure that's the answer…"</p>
<p>Springing to her feet Yaten looked at Taiki, nervous energy overflowing through her.</p>
<p>"I can't just sit around here. Did any of the guards cancel on their rounds today? I need to do something to take my mind off of all of this madness."</p>
<p>Taiki slowly rose to her feet.</p>
<p>"No, but I heard they are finishing up preparations for the ball today. I'm sure they could use an extra set of hands or two." Taiki took one last sip of her coffee before setting the mug down on the table.</p>
<p>"Sounds as good as any other option," Yaten said, already heading out of the kitchen, waving for Taiki to follow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Both of them stopped dead in their tracks as they entered the ballroom, their jaws nearly dropping to the floor at the sight before them.</p>
<p>"What is she doing?" Taiki asked her amethyst eyes wide.</p>
<p>Yaten was impressed that Taiki managed to say anything. Her brain almost refused to process what she was seeing.</p>
<p>Twirling in front of them, Seiya and Prince Korin, danced together as the orchestra rehearsed.</p>
<p>"I have no idea," Yaten finally managed to choke out.</p>
<p>Had Seiya truly lost her grip on reality? She could barely stand being in the same room as the Prince let alone dancing so close to him.</p>
<p>A nagging feeling started to gnaw at the corner of her mind as a sense of foreboding wove through the air; the hard look in Seiya's eyes, the sharp edge to her movements. This wasn't a dance but a battle of wills. And Seiya was losing.</p>
<p>First, it was only a small stumble as they turned. Then, Seiya seemed to lose all sense of rhythm, falling completely out of step with the music. Finally, they stopped, unmoving in the center of the ballroom, talking.</p>
<p>Seiya's head swayed back and forth of its own accord, as though her neck could no longer support its weight. Prince Korin pulled Seiya closer, her back to them, sharing secrets for the two of them alone. Then Yaten felt it.</p>
<p>The tiny hairs on her arms prickled forcefully as a chill spasmed down her body. A dark throbbing power radiated from the pair - the air heavy with its suffocating stench - pushing against her chest. She had felt this once before. In that grey lifeless world. There the power was muted, far away from the full force of its strength. But this, this power claimed every inch of the room as its rightful domain.</p>
<p>She looked at Taiki.</p>
<p>"Do you feel that?" Yaten almost gasped as she spoke, struggling to clear the miasma away from her body. Desperate for some room to breathe.</p>
<p>Taiki looked back at her, concern filling her eyes. "I feel something but…" Not like you do, the unspoken words not needed.</p>
<p>Yaten was used to being more attuned to changes in the energies around them than the others. Seiya, for all of her obstinance, was almost as sensitive as she was; in the rare moments, she would sit still for a moment and focus. But for Taiki and even the Princess, the skill had never come easily.</p>
<p>This, among many others, was one of the reasons Yaten was so irritable during their time on Earth. Though she was sure her sisters would argue it was closer than she'd like to admit to her usual demeanor. Human emotions seeped out of them without any restraint, always pushing against her, demanding to be acknowledged.</p>
<p>But this feeling didn't demand attention — forcefully overwhelmed her — thrusting to bend everyone to its will, breaking them.</p>
<p>As the music reached its crescendo Korin dipped closer to Seiya, whispering something into her ear as she went limp in his grasp, unconscious. Completely unperturbed, the Prince lifted Seiya into his arms, as though she were no heavier than a doll, heading towards the far exit of the ballroom.</p>
<p>Springing into action first, Yaten sprinted after them, her feet urgently slamming against the stone floor. Struggling through the dark haze, her lungs hammered against her chest. Taiki bolted after her, not far behind.</p>
<p>Only steps away from the two now; Korin didn't stop as they approached.</p>
<p>Shooting out her hand, Taiki grabbed the Prince's arm, halting him in his tracks. Slowly he turned his head, glaring at them from the corners of his eyes as if they were insects that needed to be squashed.</p>
<p>"Where are you taking her?" Taiki demanded. Fire blazed in her eyes as she stepped in front of Korin, blocking his way. Her face callous.</p>
<p>"As you can see, she appears to have exhausted herself from our dance. I am merely taking her to my personal doctor. They arrived the other day, along with the rest of our courtiers."</p>
<p><em>Liar! </em>The thought burned through Yaten's mind as he spoke.</p>
<p>Taiki grabbed Seiya's arm, practically yanking her from the Prince's grasp. Yaten darted to her side, struggling to hoist Seiya in between them; her arms draped limply around their shoulders. A cloud of dark energy still enveloped her sister, sending small electric sparks through Yaten.</p>
<p>"We will take her to our hospital wing for treatment. She is our sister, our responsibility." Her words came out with the ferocity of a lion expelling an intruder from its territory.</p>
<p>"Whatever you two feel is best. She is, as you said, your sister after all. It's too bad she wasn't able to make it through another dance. I did so enjoy our conversation. Perhaps if she's recovered by the ball I may be able to tempt her again. I assume you do not need my help?" he smirked at them.</p>
<p>Yaten nodded. The pressure in the room slowly lifted. Her lungs burned in her chest as they filled with clear air.</p>
<p>"Well then, I will leave her in your clearly capable hands." He turned, walking out of the room.</p>
<p>Both Starlights watched him leave. His interest in Seiya no longer a passing amusement but something much more deadly.</p>
<p>"We need to get her to the doctor," Taiki grunted, lowering herself to Yaten's height. Her eyes fixed on Korin as he vanished through the door.</p>
<p>Shifting Seiya's weight between them, they staggered out of the hall.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Usagi stared out into the garden, flowers of all colors and shapes bursting for every open patch of earth, as she looked around —finally alone. Unsure of how she had gotten here. The palace still a nonsensical maze of corridors, cavernous halls, and hidden passageways. But now, all she knew was that she needed somewhere she could be by herself, somewhere she could find an escape from the growing emptiness in her chest that threatened to swallow her whole.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yaten's right. I need to leave, now.</em>
</p>
<p>Summoning her crystal she stared at it as it levitated above her hands. The tension which had been squeezing her chest melted away as its calming rays washed over her.</p>
<p>It would be better if she went without telling the others. Cut her ties before she had the chance to back out.</p>
<p>A surge of anger flared her breast, the pressure fighting for an escape. The feeling so foreign and uncomfortable, instinct telling her to shove it down, this was something too dangerous for her to touch. Her skin prickled as the storm grew, demanding to be acknowledged.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes she filled herself with the floral-scented air. Holding it for a moment, her anger intermingling with the oxygen that pushed against her lungs, she blew everything out. The tension in her body decreased ever so slightly as her muscles relaxed, no longer taut bowstrings ready to be loosed. If she'd known how helpful those lessons Rei'd given would be here she'd have tried to stay awake longer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rei.</em>
</p>
<p>Her friend's face circled in her mind, dark purple eyes smiling back at her. What she wouldn't have given to tell Rei everything she'd been so ashamed to say before.</p>
<p>Sure that if she were here, Rei would let her have it for not saying anything to her sooner. She'd scold her for being a crybaby again, making everything harder for herself than it needed to be, but that, somehow, it would be alright. They would find a way to fix everything together, like they always did.</p>
<p>But she'd never told her, never told anyone else. Too much of a coward to say anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>All I've managed to do is drag more people into my mess.</em>
</p>
<p>If only she'd stayed on Earth and figured out a way to rebuild the love she once had for Mamoru. Now, no matter what she did, she was going to hurt Seiya — again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Staying here any longer will only make this harder for both of us. I have to do this.</em>
</p>
<p>Focusing her energy she concentrated on the silver crystal, allowing its power to flow through her, though it felt fainter than normal, almost distant. Her transformation words hovered on her lips, but a rustle of gravel close nearby wrenched her from her thoughts. Turning her head, a short woman with auburn hair and strikingly green eyes appeared at the edge of the garden. Tucked away between the morning light and the shadows of the palace wall.</p>
<p>Instinctively she vanished her crystal, years of hiding her identity taking over. Unsure if the woman saw her she ran from the garden and back inside the palace.</p>
<p>A pang of guilt pricked at her over what she almost did. Yaten was right, Seiya deserved more than Usagi disappearing like a thief in the night. No matter how difficult it would be she had to try and explain why. Maybe then, Seiya wouldn't hate her for what she had to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Reaching the top of the twisting stone staircase, her hand clinging to the cool railing as she hoisted herself up the last step, Usagi stopped to catch her breath. Her body vibrated with every racing beat of her heart. Silently, she cursed whoever designed this infernal castle for the unreasonable numbers of stairs around every corner and herself for not keeping up with the exercise routine Mako suggested, only showing up at the end of each workout, all too eager to help eat her homemade sweets. Small beads of sweat formed on her arm, further insulting her already wounded pride.</p>
<p>As her pulse slowed she glanced around, groaning. This hallway was identical to all the others. <em>Why does everything have to look the same here!</em></p>
<p>Debating the wisdom of just yelling for help or staying put till someone sent a search party to rescue her, a faint melody whispered in her ear.</p>
<p><em>The ball! </em>She'd completely forgotten about it since Seiya mentioned it that morning.</p>
<p>Spinning towards the music, hope that someone there could point her in the right direction refreshing her, Usagi sprinted down the cream stone corridor. Reaching the end of the hallway she stopped in the middle of a balcony that opened into a grand ballroom below.</p>
<p>A breathtaking array of decorations filled the hall; beautiful vases lined the wall ready to be filled with flowers and displayed, a new stage, nearly completed, stood at the other end of the hall, golden velvet draperies were being hung, framing the oversized windows looking out over the sea, crystal sculptures carefully arranged in the four corners of the room. But none of it held Usagi's attention, for in the middle of the floor Seiya was dancing; her eyes transfixed on a tall dark-haired man who held her in his arms.</p>
<p>A fire swelled within Usagi before she could quash it. Her nails lightly pricked her palm as her hands clenched into fists at her side. <em>Who did he think he was dancing with Seiya?</em></p>
<p>Jealousy seethed in her veins as she felt her eyes narrow. The irony of her situation was not lost on her. She had no right to this feeling, she was literally on her way to end whatever they were becoming with Seiya. But rational thought found no refuge in her mind at this moment.</p>
<p>Her pulse flared as he lowered his hand from her shoulders to the small of Seiya's back. The beating of the drums now in rhythm with her pounding heart. Had she not been trapped in what now felt like a floating prison above them she would have marched onto the floor and shoved his hand back up to a much more appropriate position. If not pull her away entirely. What right did he have to be so familiar with her?</p>
<p><em>What right do you have to be so upset? </em>An accusing voice in her head countered. <em>You're the one who's leaving. You're the one who's giving her up.</em></p>
<p>The voice was right, she didn't have any right to be upset. She'd made her choice. It was better that there might be someone else here who maybe cared about her. Though Seiya'd never expressed any interest in men but she'd never really asked. And before Seiya, she'd never thought that she would want to be with another woman.</p>
<p>She turned to leave, regardless of her choice, the scene below tore at her. She didn't need to stay and watch.</p>
<p>Not two heartbeats after she'd turned from the edge Usagi stopped, frozen in place, a sinister aura permeating the air. Dark energy crawled over her skin; a long-forgotten force once again asserted its power against her — awakened from its slumber. Slithering veiled tendrils slowly coiling around her neck, overwhelming her senses. Her palm thrummed from the unhealed cut from the black crystal, pressure mourning below her skin.</p>
<p>Usagi turned, darting back to the balcony she stared out over the room. Seiya and the dark-haired man were still dancing, the hall now barren except for the two of them. The buzzing chatter cut off — silenced. The baleful music swelled.</p>
<p>Seiya stumbled over her feet. Her graceful movements replaced with half stuttering steps. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>Another burst of dark energy surged from within her as a wave of nausea rolled over her. The pressure in her hand, now a million tiny fangs slicing their venom into her. Turning her hand over a faint black light shown through the scab which was threatening to split open, the skin around the edges taught.</p>
<p>She clutched at her chest, gasping for air as her grip on the banister hardened, her legs shaking. Retreating into herself, her thoughts a mess of pain and fear as a memory in the back of her thoughts stirred. A face pushed through the fog of pain in her mind. His violet eyes resting on her, his desire palpable, demanding to conquer every fiber of her being.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, that's impossible. It cannot be him. He's dead.</em>
</p>
<p>Closing her eyes she forced herself to breathe. Struggling to relax her body, to banish his insatiable needing eyes from her thoughts. The darkness that pulsed through her body so similar to her memory but somehow different. A raging wildfire beat within its dark heart. The power clung to Usagi, draining her own power from her.</p>
<p>Forcing her eyes open, Usagi hunted for Seiya, needing to see her.</p>
<p>Seiya and the man stood motionless in the middle of the room. Her skin, which gleamed full of life just an hour earlier, now ashen. The music fading, one lone violin called out across the room. Its final note blanketed the hall.</p>
<p>The dark-haired man leaned down, whispering in Seiya's ear. Not one moment later, Seiya's legs gave out and she collapsed into his arms. With the ease of an unnervingly well-practiced movement, he gathered her up, walking out of the hall.</p>
<p>Usagi gasped for air, her lungs burning. She had to get to Seiya. Summoning her brooch, her hands trembling as the dark light was replaced with small black bolts of electricity that burst forth from her, she lifted it to the air. Her lips parted, ready to call out and transform.</p>
<p>But before the words could leave her mouth, a chorus of feet pounding — sprinting — against the marble floor filled the still room. Taiki and Yaten both drafting into the hall after Seiya, their faces set, eyes searing into the man's back; two missiles locked onto their target.</p>
<p>Reaching him, Taiki's hand flew to his shoulder and he turned. Time crawled as they talked, the ridges of her brooch cutting into her hand as her grip tightened. Finally, the standoff ended as he gave Seiya over to her sisters, her black hair trailing on the floor as they carried her out.</p>
<p>Usagi turned and sprinted in the same direction after them. One thought turning over and over again in her mind. She had to find Seiya. She had to be okay.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Leaving the hospital wing both women were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Content to walk mindlessly through the hallways, no true destination in mind. The nurses assured them there was nothing wrong with Seiya that rest wouldn't cure. The dark energy that clung to her had vanished, undetectable.</p>
<p>The thought that festered in Yaten for the past few days, needling at her mind, transformed into a full-throated roar. She couldn't push it aside any longer.</p>
<p>"We have to tell Princess Kakyuu. She has to do something about this," Yaten blurted out. Her voice as much of a surprise to herself as it was to Taiki; who stopped dead in her tracks at her comment.</p>
<p>"About Prince Korin? Was that power you felt coming from him specifically? Taiki asked.</p>
<p>"No I don't think so… it was more like it was seeping in from everywhere, flooding the room. I couldn't feel exactly where it was coming from.</p>
<p>"But yes, we need to let Kakyuu know about Prince but I'm more concerned about Seiya. I can't let this go on any longer. Who knows what she was doing back there but it almost… well I'm not sure exactly, but he was clearly not about to take her to his doctor. She's putting herself in danger, which could put everyone at risk."</p>
<p>Taiki stared off into the distance. Weighing their options, searching, as always, for the simplest solution. The eternal pragmatist.</p>
<p>"Taiki, Kakyuu will only do this if we both think it's necessary," she pleaded.</p>
<p>Taiki's shoulders slumped as she sighed, "And what do you expect her to do? We don't know why Seiya put herself in such a dangerous position. And making assumptions isn't going to help us."</p>
<p>"Does it matter why she did it? What matters is Seiya did and she had no way to defend herself. You know she just becomes more and more reckless when she gets like this."</p>
<p>"Seiya isn't a helpless child. She can take care of herself." Yaten glared at her. "Usually," Taiki added quickly, conceding the unsaid point to her sister. "And what do you want Kakyuu to do about it? Make Usagi leave? That might make things worse than they are now. Don't you remember how well that went when we tried it before?"</p>
<p>"I thought with everything you said to Seiya before you'd be on my side. You know Usagi isn't good for her," Yaten's voice rose as she spoke, betrayed by Taiki's sudden change of heart. Why couldn't her sisters understand that she just wanted to keep them safe?</p>
<p>"I'm not taking anyone's side here," Taiki said, her voice still level. "Now that Usagi's here I don't think anything we do is going to help things settle between the two of them. They have to figure it out for themselves. Besides, what are you suggesting? That Kakyuu use her power to force Seiya to do something she doesn't want to? You know how much Kakyuu hates that she has that ability over us. No matter what you say she won't use it - and I won't ask her to."</p>
<p>Taiki stopped, stepping closer, gently encroaching on Yaten's personal space. Her thumbs pressed into her pockets as she relaxed, the tension in the air that swirled around them easing. "Yaten, what's really got you so worked up about this? Seiya's been hotheaded and reckless before, it's more like a constant state of being for her, but why are you taking it so personally this time?"</p>
<p>Yaten couldn't meet Taiki's eyes. She knew Taiki was right. That she could never ask Kakyuu to do that. She'd known it was wrong since the thought invaded her mind after she and Seiya fought down at the training fields yesterday.</p>
<p>The quiet between them ate away at Yaten as Taiki waited patiently for her to speak, not letting either of them leave till she did.</p>
<p>"I just…" the words caught in her throat, needing to be wrenched out. "What if it happens again. What if whatever's coming is too powerful for us and we lose everything?"</p>
<p>The tension that had built inside her for the past week, finally found some relief as she spoke. The scars she'd brought up before with Usagi floating to the surface again, begging to be released as well; but she forced them back down. She couldn't deal with that again today. Everything was still too raw from this morning.</p>
<p>"I just can't do it again Taiki."</p>
<p>Taiki placed a hand softly on her shoulder. The anxiety that had been surging through her veins quieted ever so slightly under the pressure.</p>
<p>"This isn't going to be like last time. We're stronger, more prepared than before. And for all of her faults, I know Seiya wouldn't give up on our mission no matter the reason. Also, I know you wouldn't let that happen again."</p>
<p>Slowly lifting her head Yaten nodded, wanting to believe in Taiki's comforting words.</p>
<p>"But you are right, we do need to go and talk with the Princess. She should know what happened with the Prince earlier. Something about him just doesn't seem right."</p>
<p>Yaten nodded and gathered herself again as they both started towards Kakyuu's quarters.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Usagi was lost again. Her heart sank as she leaned against the wall. The rough stone scraping against her back, pulling at the straps of her dress, as she slowly sank to the floor. And for the second time that hour, she laid a slew of curses on the insane architect of this senseless palace, one for each of the dead ends she got trapped down, each staircase that brought her no closer to finding Seiya.</p>
<p>She wondered for a moment if the three of them might have taken one of the underground passages Taiki had told her about yesterday. Her head slumped down between her shoulders at the thought. She'd never be able to follow them there.</p>
<p>Flinching as her hand brushed against the floor she lifted it to her face, inspecting the scab where the crystal pricked her. <em>What on earth was that before?</em></p>
<p>She poked the spot tentatively, the unhealed skin hardened, but felt nothing; the darkness was gone almost as suddenly as it appeared. The power that had burst in dark sparks vanished. She shuddered, still unable to shake the memories it conjured in her mind of the Prince Demande. <em>It can't be him. </em>Shaking her head she struggled to her feet. Her breathing slow and steady.</p>
<p>Turning round a corner, a pair of muffled voices bounced through the stone hallway. <em>Finally, someone who can help me.</em></p>
<p>Chasing after them, she darted around another corner and stopped dead in her tracks quickly scurrying back around the side, out of sight. The black-haired man stood in the lone doorway at the end of the hallway, talking with a tall red-headed woman who wore the same style fuku as the Starlights.</p>
<p>She carefully peered her head around the corner, struggling to make anything out from their hushed tones.</p>
<p>"That wasn't the plan," the redhead hissed, leaning in towards the man, her arms crossed. "You know they won't be happy about the stunt you just pulled."</p>
<p>"I saw an opportunity and I took it. Unfortunately, they are not going to like the answer I found." He shrugged, clearly unperturbed.</p>
<p>Opening the door they both enter the room, leaving Usagi alone again.</p>
<p>A nagging question in her mind demanded answers. To see if a ghost, long dead, had somehow returned. Inching from her hiding place, she crept across the floor. Reaching the door she pressed her ear against the wood but only unintelligible murmurs made their way through. Usagi grabbed the golden knob. the polished metal cool against her hand. The light click of the lock rang out like a gunshot in the stillness. She winced, her breath caught in her throat.</p>
<p>Inching the door open she peered through the small crack. They were both still there, engrossed in their disagreement, unaware of her presence. The redhead still as stone, her face set in a scowl, green eyes glaring at the man as he chuckled to himself. Heading towards a table in the middle of the sitting-room he grabbed a crystal decanter and poured himself a glass of red wine. The knot of anxiety released slightly as she studied his face, other than his eyes he looked nothing like Demande. <em>I'm worried about nothing, there's no way it could be him.</em></p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm still ever the loyal servant. Besides, the success of our endeavor is more valuable to me than ever. I have just as much riding on this too. Tell them not to worry. Everything will go according to our plan."</p>
<p>He took a deep sip from his glass, nearly draining it.</p>
<p>The Guardian scoffed at him, her face unchanging. "I just hope you remember that. And what's at stake not just of you. Our people are depending on us."</p>
<p>Finishing his glass he waved her off. "I have to prepare for my next meeting. I have much to discuss with the Princess about the treaty. Kinmoku has proved more interesting than I expected." He smirked, his last words full of condescension.</p>
<p>A yank on her arm wrenched her from her less than inconspicuous hiding place. Her hand instantly released the handle as the momentum sent her sparling back onto the floor, landing with a soft thud. Clamping her lips shut to muffle a grunt that nearly escaped. Not wanting to give the two Elorians in the room any reason to investigate, catching her in a nearly unexplainable position.</p>
<p>Glowering down at her was the same girl she saw in the garden earlier. Her dark green eyes were wide with fear. Grabbing her arm she jerked Usagi to her feet and dragged her out of the corridor back into the main hallway. She stumbled behind her, trying not to catch her feet on the other woman's green dress.</p>
<p>A prick of cold against her skin stung where the girl's hand coiled around her arm. For the second time that day, a jolt shot through her hand. The same force awakened within her, coiling through her, her own power bleeding slowly from her.</p>
<p>"You can't be here." The woman's words no louder than a whisper. Her hand tightened around Usagi's, her fingers going numb. The woman's eyes darted from the door to Usagi and around the hall. She seemed equally as afraid of being caught with her.</p>
<p>"I.. I got lost…" Usagi stammered.</p>
<p>While it was the truth she was under no illusion that she was fooling anyone, knowing there was no reasonable way to explain the position she'd been found in.</p>
<p>The other woman's eyes narrowed, her full lips set in a thin line as she looked at Usagi's hand a glimmer of recognition flashed through her eyes, her hand still strangling her wrist. She studied Usagi's face.</p>
<p>"Did they send you?" She demanded, stepping towards her. Extending to her full height, only a few inches taller than Usagi but in that moment it felt as though she was at the base of a mountain staring up, unable to see the sky.</p>
<p>The woman dropped her grip, as though she couldn't tolerate touching her any longer. Regarding Usagi, her expression unreadable.</p>
<p>"Did who send me?"</p>
<p>"Did they send you?" She hissed.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Usagi clutched at her aching hand, the pain slowly subsiding.</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps clapped behind them, the woman's head darted towards the noise, her auburn hair whipping behind her, then back to Usagi. A fierce debate seemed to rage within her. Her eyes bore into Usagi, attempting to dig out some hidden truth. Her face softened, her mind apparently settled on her course of action, as leaned forward, her voice low.</p>
<p>"You need to leave now. They cannot find you here."</p>
<p>None of what was going on made any sense to Usagi. What was this woman so afraid of that she also seemed ready to run away herself? Her hands shot to Usagi's shoulders, sharp nails digging into her skin as she lowered her face, only inches from her own. The overwhelming scent of cinnamon bombarding her senses.</p>
<p>"You have to leave, don't let them catch you." Without warning, she spun Usagi around and shoved her down the corridor away from the approaching noises.</p>
<p>Stumbling forward a few steps Usagi turned. Something more was clearly going on, she couldn't just leave her.</p>
<p>"Go." The woman's tone left no room for argument. Her face instantly reverting to the lifeless expression she'd seen in the garden. Turning her back to Usagi, she started off in the opposite direction. The air of apprehension that surrounded her only moments ago gone.</p>
<p>Hesitating for one more moment, Usagi turned and ran down the hallway. <em>Whatever is going on it seems like she will be in more trouble if I stay. </em>Promising herself she would come back to check on her after she'd found Seiya.</p>
<p>Seiya. The image of her limp in that man's arms propelled her forward. She needed to see her.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Chibi-Usa lay gazing up at the stars, relaxing further into the plush cloud below her, soft cool mist tickling her skin. The colors of sunset still painted on its side, bleeding over its billowing edges and spilling warmly onto her skin. The world adopting the luminous golden and pink hues as the cloak of night slowly spread across the sky.</p>
<p>The young child next to her laughed, gleefully bouncing from cloud to cloud as her dream continued. Her chestnut brown hair floating behind her in soft waves that refused to be bound to any physical laws in this dreamscape. Joyfully lost in the fantasies of nighttime wonder.</p>
<p>Reaching her hand into the light pink velvet pouch to her side she gathered another pinch of dust, rolling it in between her fingers. Lifting her two pressed fingers an inch away from her lips she called to the young child.</p>
<p>The girl looked back at her, a toothy smile spreading across her face as Chibi-Usa gently blew the dust into the sky. Intricate fireworks burst forth in the pastel sky forming fantastical creatures; silver roses blooming, playful dragons flying in cascading circles around them, a golden rabbit speeding past them, stopping long enough by the girl's side for her to pet its oversized ears. No longer conscious of her expression, the young girl's wonder at the majesty of the dream almost overwhelmed her. Her jaw fell open; the pupils of her blue eyes stretching to their limits to take in everything.</p>
<p>Closing her pouch, Chibi-Usa carefully attached it back to her belt. Giving it a reassuring tug to ensure it wouldn't fall she floated over to the girl. Kneeling down, her pink hair draping ever so slightly into the misty cloud below her, she leaned in and gave the child a quick hug.</p>
<p>"Now, I promise you'll have no more nightmares tonight. And if it happens again, you know what to do now right?" she kept her voice bright and cheerful, erasing the last remnants of fear in the child's mind from when she'd first met her earlier that evening.</p>
<p>The girl nodded emphatically, "I just have to say your name and you'll come find me and make the monsters go away."</p>
<p>"That's right," she said, her long finger brushing against the girl's nose, a trail of pink twinkling stars flowing from her fingertips, sending the young girl into a fit of laughter. "Just say my name and I'll come find you. I promise you'll never have another bad dream."</p>
<p>The small child jumped towards her wrapping her in a hug that didn't quite make it past her shoulders. Returning the embrace she gave her one last protective squeeze. Releasing the girl she walked to the edge of the cloud.</p>
<p>Chibi-Usa turned around one last time to wave goodbye; the little girl waved back, her whole body swaying with the effort. She floated off the edge and closed her eyes letting her subconscious mind relax as she drifted freely in the air. Letting the dream world fade away as she returned to her physical body.</p>
<p>Her sense of smell was always the first thing to return; lavender and honey filling her lungs as she breathed in. A deep peace settled about her as her body fully rejoined the world of the waking.</p>
<p>Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she stretched her arms above her head, relieving the early morning stiffness. Her feet dropped lightly to the floor, the cool white marble against her bare feet pushing the final vestiges of sleep from her body. She felt a smile push to her lips, smug with satisfaction as she recalled her night's activities.</p>
<p>While there was no need for her Guardian powers currently, since the era of Crystal Tokyo had reigned peacefully for the past century, she'd found that her gifts were not just limited to fighting or monsters in the physical world but those in others' minds as well. Nearly every night she was off nights protecting the children of the city from their own demons, turning their nightmares into fantastical paradises for them to rest peacefully - and she loved it.</p>
<p>She went about her room, completing her daily morning rituals. A light knock on the door interrupted as she'd finished changing into her outfit for the day's work: a pair of light pink trousers and a loose white cotton shirt.</p>
<p>"Come in," Chibi-Usa called as she sat down to arrange her hair.</p>
<p>The door opened, letting in more of the morning glow into her crystalline room, a burst of rainbows instantly appearing on her walls.</p>
<p>"Small Lady, don't forget you have training with the other Guardians today." Her mother's voice filled the room with an ethereal air. "And, I wanted to have you come to the meeting with our ministers later tonight. I feel it's time we should have you attend alongside your father and myself."</p>
<p>Her cheery disposition faded slightly at her mother's words. While she had always been aware of her status as the next ruler of Crystal Tokyo, no matter how she tried, she could never find joy in the day-to-day tasks it entailed. Her smile briefly fading from her lips, Chibi-Usa quickly caught herself and reaffixed it to her face once more. Hoping her mother hadn't noticed.</p>
<p>"Of course, I would be happy to join the two of you tonight." The lie slipping from her mouth with a practiced grace that her mother unquestioningly accepted.</p>
<p>"Were you off again last night?" Neo Queen Serenity asked, coming over to help arrange her hair in their family's traditional style.</p>
<p>Chibi-Usa nodded, her shoulders instantly relaxed at her mother's touch as she worked. Her hand deftly managing her nearly floor-length cotton candy hair with ease. Finished, the Queen studied her handiwork and placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head.</p>
<p>"Did Helios come with you Chibi-Usa? Is there something you want to tell me?" The Queen asked, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly; a smirk crossing her face, a playful tone dancing in her words, using the nickname she'd adopted when she'd met her in the past. It was in these rare moments that Chibi-Usa could sometimes see the reflection of her mother's past self shine through — when she was just Usagi.</p>
<p>She had always been surprised by how different Neo Queen Serenity was from her past self. Usagi was always shirking her responsibilities in favor of hanging out with her friends, filled with such vibrant emotions and a lust for life that pulled everyone into her world; moths drawn to a lone flame shining in the dark. Her Mother, while just as loving and kind, had always been more reserved; even more so after she'd come back from the past the first time. Neo Queen Serenity was the epitome of royalty: regal, generous, always putting her people's well-being before her own. And they loved her for it.</p>
<p>But in these fleeting moments, she wanted to call out to Usagi, to see her friend come to life in her mother's eyes once more. Shaking her head she stood and hooked her arm with her Mother's as they left the room. "No, it was just me last night. I don't need him to help me enter dreams anymore. Besides, I think you are implying too much with your tone. I had a small school girl crush on him years ago. We are just good friends"-</p>
<p>The world flicked around her, the rest of her words dying in her throat. Everything fading in and out of her vision. Her mother's arm vanished from her grip. An instinctual terror instantly rose inside her as she summoned her crystal, rosy pink light spilling out from it. Someone must be attacking the palace, her world. The pink light flowed from it as she focused her energy. But nothing was coming. There was no one to fight.</p>
<p>The world continued to flicker around her, a force now pulling at her too, but something inside her weighed her down not letting her flow away with it. She grabbed for her mother trying desperately to hold onto her. Neo Queen Serenity's body refusing to maintain a solid form, trapped in a lifeless state. Chibi-Usa's trembling arms fell straight through her fully intangible. Tears stinging against her eyes as terror threatened to overwhelm her body. <em>What is going on?</em></p>
<p>Then it stopped. The world solid and whole once more. Her mother standing next to Chibi-Usa, her eyes filled with questions as her daughter flung herself into her arms. Crying unabashedly as if she were a small child again. Needing to know that her mother was here - that she was real.</p>
<p>"Small Lady what happened?" she asked, as she held her daughter.</p>
<p>Swallowing her tears she struggled to calm herself, sobs threatening to swallow her words. "Mama, you vanished!"</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Gazing down at the sea of gleaming red stars they beheld their prize. Everything within the void they created unchanged. A perpetual eternity. Releasing their hold, the void flickered. Ceasing it back under control their everything steadied. Apparently, their warnings hadn't been heeded. They would have to wait to set things in motion again. And this time everything would carry out according to their wishes.</p>
<p>Waving their hand they vanished the void back to its own realm. Things were nearly in place, they wouldn't have to wait much longer.</p>
<p>Walking towards their dark crystal throne they sat and waved to the guards to open the doors to their chambers. Relishing the power that flooded their veins as their hand pressed against the stone. A power that ached to be wielded. To be used.</p>
<p>The energy buzzing through their veins they looked up at the groveling human who was already prostrating themself before them. Irritation already needling away at their paper-thin patience.</p>
<p>What he had to say did nothing to improve his odds of survival.</p>
<p>"How dare he disobey my orders. He has endangered everything I have done. Everything I have planned for."</p>
<p>Black flames rose up around them; the fire's cool tongues flickered in the dimly lit room.</p>
<p>"He said it was to find out if they were here, but, unfortunately, he couldn't find any evidence of their presence in the palace." The man before them shook with every word he uttered.</p>
<p>"Does he think that I am an endless well of power to be used? Had it gone on for any longer it all could have been jeopardized!"</p>
<p>Their advisor stood silently in shadows, the only being here unafraid of their power. "You need to calm yourself, letting the energy flow through you unchecked may still overpower you. You are still not fully recovered." Their worlds rumbled through the room.</p>
<p>"I don't need you reminding me of my pitifully weakened state. You are not my nursemaid. And whose fault is it that I'm like this? Unable to properly wield my own power? If you hadn't failed me she would already be mine. I could have taken what I wanted without having to rely on this useless lovesick fool." Their heart seething with fury. Wanting to burn more than the heart that beat inside their chest but the whole world with it. "Besides, I have already found an alternative champion. One that will be far more effective at carrying out my plans."</p>
<p>"Let's not act in haste. Yes, they acted rashly but their talents are still useful. We have made all of the preparations you have requested for the Ball. The final shipment to be made tonight. Everything just as you wanted. You will have your prize and your revenge soon enough."</p>
<p>They sat back into their throne. The cold of the crystal quelled the flames within them. Beating back the neverending rage.</p>
<p>"Fine, we will continue as planned," they snapped. "But if they do anything like this again I will not spare them."</p>
<p>"Of course." He looked at them, lips trembling.</p>
<p>"What?" they snapped, everyone's general incompetence baffling them.</p>
<p>"We still require a key," he said, lowering his eyes.</p>
<p>Closing their eyes they dove down inside, tracing down the spiral to the well of power that followed within. Reaching in they felt it, the familiar hum dimmer than before but still brimming with life. As they touched it, pushing through the barrier it erected, they drew it out, bending it to their will. The key appeared, glistening, heavy in their hand.</p>
<p>Sending it over to the man, he clasped it in his hand, bowed, and backed out of the room as fast as decorum would allow.</p>
<p>Pain coursed through them, just as it did every time they called on their true power, shots fired through their body — another crack. They sank back further into their throne, its thrumming power numbing the storm inside.</p>
<p>"Until we move I will be resting, conserving my power for our attack. Soon I will have what I need once I'm whole there will be nothing standing in the way of what I want. The world will bow at my feet. And they will be grateful for what I have done for them."</p>
<p>Their advisor nodded again, their constant refrain echoing through their chambers. "Of course."</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Usagi passed through a flowing pair of transparent white curtains that swayed on the warm breeze. The rumbling waves crashing against the cliffs below crested through the room. This was like no hospital she'd ever been to.</p>
<p>Nine columns held up the domed ceiling to the open-air room, the early colors of sunset drenching everything in its honeycomb hues. The mural above filled with stars that stretched across the azure evening sky, two moons; Rena and Kana, floating amongst them. The dark blue faded into the soft colors of the twilight; coral, pink and lavender, swirled together.</p>
<p>In the middle of the room, a large circular pool filled with a milky-colored liquid stood, delicate tendrils of warm steam rising into the air from it. Dried petals and herbs drifted atop the water, scenting the room with the faint aroma of roses and cloves.</p>
<p>Floating to one side, her head resting in a cushioned cradle on the edge, Seiya slept. Her naked body mostly obscured by the opalescent liquid, the swell of her breasts barely visible below the surface of the shallow pool.</p>
<p>Fighting the instinct to run to her, Usagi forced herself to walk over, deliberately keeping her steps small, trying not to disturb her. The nurses had kindly, but firmly, informed her that while Seiya was physically fine, she'd exhausted her body and needed rest. The healing pool would help the process along but nothing could replace proper sleep. And if they were going to let Usagi in, she wouldn't be allowed to disturb her.</p>
<p>Kneeling down by the edge of the pool next to Seiya, Usagi felt the tension drain from her shoulders, unaware of how tightly she'd been holding them, aching as they dropped. The color in Seiya's face had come back, the sickly ashen hue gone, her cheeks slightly pink from the heat of the water. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically; her breaths unlabored; her face peaceful.</p>
<p>A drop of water slashed against Usagi's hand. Reaching up she brushed her cheeks, newly wet as a tear escaped her eye. She hadn't realized she was crying.</p>
<p>The last time she'd seen Seiya in a hospital bed it was nothing like this; blindingly bright fluorescent lights, cold steel everywhere, the stench of disinfectant clouding in the air. Shaking her head, Usagi quickly whipped away her tears and pushed away the memory.</p>
<p>The panic that drove her earlier now contented. Usagi glanced towards the door, sure the nurses would soon be around to shoo her away. Stealing one last look, to prove to herself Seiya was fine, she noticed a piece of Seiya's hair stuck to her face. Before she could stop herself she reached down and gently brushed the silken strand away, twirling it between her fingers. The small strand unable to slate her desire to run her hand through Seiya's black locks.</p>
<p><em>What is wrong with me? </em>Dropping the strand, her hand lingered on Seiya's cheek, her thumb tracing the ridge of her cheekbone, the warmth of her skin putting her mind at ease.</p>
<p>
  <em>How have things ended up like this?</em>
</p>
<p>While she still wasn't sure what had happened, Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that somehow the Black Moon Clan was back. But while the energy that forced itself through her veins earlier carried a similar aura to the Malefic Black Crystal, the source sustaining wasn't the same, darker than before.</p>
<p>
  <em>But even if they were back —if he's back — why would he be here on Kinmoku?</em>
</p>
<p>She'd have to tell Kakyuu and the others about them, though maybe not the entire story. She still wasn't ready to tell them about her future, at least not until she and Seiya had a chance to talk. Even though she couldn't leave now, until she knew if the enemies from her past had somehow followed her here, she still owed Seiya an explanation for everything. She couldn't keep carrying on the way she had been.</p>
<p>Knowing she was already crossing the line she'd set down for herself she shifted her weight, moving to stand. The hem of her dress clung to her knees, wet with the soft white liquid which had splashed up from the pool. But before she could go, Seiya's hand reached up and gently clasped onto hers, still pressed lightly against her face. Trapping her.</p>
<p>"Odango?" She asked, not opening her eyes. Her voice heavy with sleep.</p>
<p>"I'm here," Usagi's voice nearly cracked as she spoke, kneeling back down.</p>
<p>A light smile spread over Seiya's face as she nuzzled her head further into the hollow of her palm, inhaling deeply. Seiya's lips brushed briefly against her skin, sending a pleasant tingle down her spine. Usagi's heart quickened again. A sensation that had become all too familiar over this past week.</p>
<p>"Good, I thought you might be leaving." Seiya relaxed further into the water.</p>
<p>"Why would I leave?" Usagi laughed quietly, guilt rising through her. She wasn't wrong.</p>
<p>"Something was different this morning… you seemed so distant sometime, somewhere far away from me… and your eyes were just like before," she mumbled, the pressure of her hand against her own glowing lighter as sleep tried to claim her again.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I just had a lot on my mind. It's fine now." This wasn't the moment for the truth, it could wait till later.</p>
<p>"Good, I'm glad. I don't want you to leave again. It hurt too much the first time."</p>
<p>Her heart twisted at Seiya's words, she closed her eyes against the pain. Something inside of her bending, threatening to break, as she pushed herself back into her predestined role. She couldn't give in. "Seiya, what happened earlier?" She asked, desperate to change the subject.</p>
<p>Seiya sighed, shifting slightly. The water in the pool rippled with her movement, dried petals bobbing along with the waves. "I don't remember. I was going to look for you, then nothing." She yawned, her hand sliding down back into the water.</p>
<p>"Seiya, you need your rest. I'll see you when you're feeling better."</p>
<p>Seiya smiled again, half nodding as she fell back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that this has been worth the extra week of waiting for everyone! I'm ever hopeful that I won't have to take another break for a while and that I can stick to the every other week schedule I've been keeping up. I wish I was someone who could put a chapter out every week but I'm just a bit on the slower side when it comes to my writing speed I think</p>
<p>The good news is that the next 3 chapters are nearly done so I'm about 6 weeks ahead of schedule which will make this much less stressful for me. I love writing this story but having a bit of a buffer is really great for the times when I want to take a break.</p>
<p>I'm slightly torn about what to do next in the story after the parts I already have planned out.  I either could stick with where I thought this was going or let this get a bit bigger, which would be fun but would make this even longer than it's already going to be.  So I'm just not sure which way I'll go. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you all have been doing well and staying safe! Thank you as always for all of the wonderful comments and messages. I really, really, really love all of them. If you have been enjoying this story I would love it if you could let me know :D Chapter 11 will be up in 2 weeks. See you all then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>